Steam and Sweat
by AlphaDelta1001
Summary: After winning gold-class passes to the most luxurious hot-springs in Konoha, Naruto now has to decide who he wants to bring with him? What misadventures and romance will happen when he decides to invite Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten! HAREM
1. The Invite Part 1

**

* * *

**

Naruto

_**Steam and Sweat**_

_The Invite - Part 1_

"Are you serious?!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, his expression and tone filled with both shock and excitement. Having risen to his feet from his seat the moment he received this unexpected announcement, Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja now looked as though his day had just begun again for the better. "Y-You mean I… I won? Get out of here, old man! You're pulling my leg?"

As it was a part of his daily routine, the eighteen year old Naruto Uzumaki had once again found himself in _Ichiraku's Ramen Bar_ for the second time today, ordering his usual ten bowls of miso ramen, with the usual cup of Chinese tea on the side. However, this wasn't to be his usual order of mid-day. Accompanying his usual selection of ten regular bowls of steaming hot soup with noodles, vegetables, dumplings and chicken, Naruto was also presented with five free passes to Konoha's five-star, _Hot-Spring Resort_! The moment he saw these tickets and here the words of congratulations escape from the owner's mouth, presenting him with his prize, the boy immediately believed that his own ears were deceiving him.

Ichiraku grinned at the bewildered boy, propping himself against his cooking desk and smiling over at the boy on the other side. "Ho, there's no leg-pulling here Naruto! Congratulations! As our 1000th, and may I say, most frequent customer to _Ichiraku's Ramen Bar_, you have won five free passes for you and four friends to Konoha's best, most luxurious and most relaxing Hot-Spring Resort in the village for the day!"

"Oh man!" Naruto exclaimed, looking down at the five laminated passes he held in his hand and slapped himself on the head. His eyes were practically sparkling, as if he were star-struck. "This is great! I can't wait to…huh…hold on one second…" Naruto looked up, raising an eyebrow at his number-one cook. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," the old man exclaimed, nodding towards the passes Naruto was holding. "It was all a part of the deal I made with the owner of the resort when I was setting up shop years ago! Heh…you'd be surprised at how many people I know in this village! Old-pals…every single shop owner in the district! You know how it goes…"

"So there are no strings attached?" Naruto reaffirmed. Ichiraku waved at him, still smiling casually.

"No catches! No strings attached! Nothing more! Just eat up and have a nice day!"

"This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, spinning around on the spot while gripping the tickets in his hands firmly, as if he was holding the most priceless artifact in the world. "I've never won a contest like this before! And to think I won it because I eat ramen four to seven times a day, for everyday of the week!"

"Hey! Things like this happen, kid!" Ichiraku exclaimed, straightening himself and going on with his work at the front chopping desk. With another steaming bowl prepped and ready, the owner of the stand brought it over and replaced Naruto's empty serving with a whole new batch. "If you're passionate about something, then something spectacular will occur! It's like tending to a pot with a newly planted seed. It might take time, but that seed will eventually grow and blossom into a beautiful flower!"

"I've heard that saying before," Naruto exclaimed, picking up his chop-sticks and pulling the bowl of the alluring, steaming contents towards him. "It's just…_weird_ hearing it coming from a guy who doesn't have overgrown eyebrows…" The Jonin glanced up with an odd look on his face, remembering those various, random lectures about the power of youth he received from Rock Lee concerning his training to become a powerful shinobi. He swore, if he had to endure as much as one more of those lectures from his Chunin friend, he was going to end up looking like him by the time he reached sixty! "Still, it's a sensible quote…and you used it at the right time too!"

"I believe I've made my point well, kid!" Ichiraku chuckled. "Much appreciated!"

"You're welcome," the young adult replied, slurping down a whole length of noodles and vegetables. Licking his lips, the spiky haired shinobi pointed his chop-sticks in the owner's direction. "And how many times have I told you to stop calling me kid! I'm not twelve years old anymore!"

"Hey! When you reach my age, you're more then likely to be calling a man as old as Kakashi a kid," Ichiraku replied.

"How old is he anyway?" Naruto asked, scratching his head with the same hand he held his chopsticks. His expression twisted into one of intense thought and puzzlement "I swear, you can never tell behind that mask he constantly wears!"

"I'd tell yah if I knew how old he was, kid, just to save you the trouble," Ichiraku said, chopping up some Choy-sum while shaking his head. "But finding out how old your sensei is, is like trying to find out what he really looks like under that mask of his!" That statement made Naruto stop instantly in mid-noodle intake, a glare forming on the young male's face as he glared up at the old man with several strands of noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh sure, remind me of all the torment me and the others suffered," Naruto said, his tone set on negative, as he remembered all the efforts forced out of the members of Team 7 given all those years ago. That escapade made them more stressed then any A-ranked mission they received today. "Don't forget, old man: you saw his face and I didn't!"

"Touché, kid!" Ichiraku laughed, hands held at his sides.

After glaring at Ichiraku for a satisfactory amount of time, Naruto went back to his meal, slurping up whole masses of noodles, vegetables and meat, while continuously engaging in conversation with the owner of the bar. The next half an hour became one of the high-lights for him of the day. But then, once that half hour had passed, Naruto had finished his bowls of ramen, and was now filled up for the rest of the day until dinner. Standing up, he paid for his meal, thanking the owner for a well-made lunch and waving to Ayame good-bye. He then headed off, ready to spend the rest of his day at the resort.

But as Naruto began walking down the street, a new problem suddenly emerged. Placing his thumb and finger on his chin, the boy's thoughts started to wander. "_Who should I bring to the hot-springs with me…hmm…"_ he thought, his mind pulling into over-drive to solve the problem. _"Baa-chan is busy today, and Ero-sennin is out of town for the next couple of weeks…so that just leaves…hrn…"_ Immediately, a dozen or so faces started popping up in his head, threatening to over-spill. It was then, after a few seconds of walking on in deep thought, Naruto suddenly got an idea, with the animated light-bulb flashing above his head. He clicked his fingers in sound success.

"I'll just ask around!"

* * *

"HEY! SASUKE! YOU FUCKING TEME, OPEN THE GOD-DAMN DOOR!" Naruto shouted, bagging with his fist on the red obstruction, which was clearly the entrance to the Uchiha-estate's main building.

It only briefly occurred to Naruto that this wasn't such a bad place. A traditional Japanese front-yard garden with a nice white building as the main eyesore the moment you looked through the wide-open front gates, with a Chinese temple or shrine like roof on top, and dark blue-grey painted wooden supports. If it wasn't devoid of life, this place would have been quite an alright place to spend at. Naruto could only imagine what it was like back in its days. Now all he got was this creepy feeling of a haunting whenever he looked upon the building.

Above the peep hole, on the door the yellow haired Jonin was attempting to knock down with his racket, it read, _Uchiha,_ and above that, a ripped piece of a scroll, stuck on with blue-tack was, _Sasuke_. Naruto scowled at it, fists on his hips and his foot tapping impatiently.

"_He should have put up a sign instead," _Naruto thought. "_Warning – Man too lazy to get up to answer the door. Long periods of waiting may be expected! FUCK!"_ Now he was swearing in his head.

Banging on the door again, the young adult this time thought up a different approach. Grinning, Naruto cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted at the door at the top of his lungs, "SASUKE-KUN! Please let me in! I know that you're avoiding me because you're seeing another guy, but that's no excuse to cut your friends out of your life!" Naruto yelled, still grinning wildly. _"Man…if this doesn't get him up, then I'm going to have to find another hobby!" _"I know that you and your boyfriend are in there making out! But that's just fine! I can come back tomorrow, if you're not screwing the daylights out of him!"

As Naruto continued to shout at the door, he failed to notice the amount of people walking by the Uchiha estate stop at the entrance and take a quick look at what was going on. Even the old couple in the house across the street was listening in from their second-story window. Getting the desired reaction from the public, Naruto pressed on.

"That's it, making out or not, I'm coming in there! By the count of three, I'm breaking down the door!" Naruto cleared his throat, dropping into a stance and getting ready to kick. "ONE! TWO! THR…" Suddenly, the door swung open, and out stepped a very pissed off Uchiha, hair wet, water dripping down his steaming body, and his hand barely holding up the towel wrapped around his waist.

"What the fuck do you want, idiot?!" Sasuke growled. Man, if his eyes had the three tomoe's spinning around the pupil at that moment then Naruto may have mistaken his friend for using the Sharingan prematurely.

Smiling, Naruto resumed his regular standing position and waved at his dripping friend. "Hey there, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, acting as if the whole yelling-at-the-door thing never happened. "What's up?!"

"Well, as you can see," Sasuke began, his voice held as calm as possible, at the same time, reaching up with his free hand and brushing some of the soaking wet locks of hair out of his face. "I was right in the middle of having a nice, warm shower, when you unexpectedly came up to my door and tried to knock it down, at the same time shouting profanity and false assumptions about me being a homosexual at it. Now, if you don't mind me repeating my earlier question: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" Sasuke yelled the last part, spit flying from his mouth and the winds from his yell causing Naruto to lean back a bit.

Taking that as if Sasuke had yelled at him countless times before (which he did), Naruto just shrugged and continued. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the five tickets he had received from Ichiraku and smiled at his friend, at the same time waving the passes in front of him.

"Well, earlier today, I won five gold-class passes to the village's five-star luxury hot-spring resort down town and…" Naruto pulled them back, pocketing them, "I was just wondering if my best friend would be interested in joining me to the massage parlors, saunas and spas…free of charge! So!" Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, who was now staring at him in mild-shock. "What do you say? You want to come with?!"

Blinking, Sasuke leaned over and pointed at Naruto, eyes still widened like saucers. "Wh-Where…H-How did you get those passes?!" the Uchiha asked, unable to believe that his best friend was able to get a hold of such exclusive admissions passes to the most classiest of hot-springs in the village.

"That's not important," Naruto said, turning to Sasuke with his arms folded and an obviously proud smile on his face. "What's important is whether you want to come to the spas or not! Come on, Sasuke! It'll be fun!"

"Wow, Naruto…as much as I would love to…" Sasuke began, rubbing the back of his head in disappointment, "I…I can't…"

The yellow haired Jonin was immediately taken aback by Sasuke's words, his form slumping anime style and his expression shifting into disbelief. Now it was his turn to hold an expression of shock and despair. "WHAT!!" the spiky haired, loud-mouth screamed. "WHY?!"

"Well…you see," Sasuke looked around, to see if anybody was listening. Seeing that the people at the gate were gone, he nodded and leaned in, whispering into his friend's ear. "I'm also right in the middle of reestablishing the clan…"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, obviously not getting it. "What do you mean by that Sasu…" It was then his mind finally clicked and the young male got a devilish grin on his face. He leaned forward, giving Sasuke his devilish look, one the Uchiha was all too familiar with. "Who's the lucky girl, teme?"

"Uhh…well…nobody you would know, Naruto," Sasuke replied, nervous beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his head. Though the spiky haired boy mistook them for water droplets, Naruto did not mistake Sasuke's reply for one of nervousness. He was obviously rather uncomfortable about the situation, which made the spiky haired Jonin grin, thinking about how he was going to tease him for this later on in the future. Gulping at the expression Naruto was using, Sasuke was about to say something else when a voice suddenly came in from inside.

"Sasuke-kun…come back to bed! I'm ready!" It was obviously a girl's voice, and Naruto got the distinct feeling that he knew who it was.

Sasuke turned around, shouting back into the house with a romanticized attempted tone of voice. "Coming, Kitty-kun!" The Uchiha looked back, seeing Naruto blinking at him in surprise. It was then the boy's face suddenly scrunched up, suppressing his laughter in a futile attempt for a few seconds, before letting it all out in a bawl.

"Kitty-kun?" Naruto laughed, holding his sides, and grinning up at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "Is that her pet name? What's yours? Ducky-kun? Who is she Sasuke? Is it that lucky lady from Sound?"

"Sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said, stepping back inside and slowly starting to close the doors. "I have to go. You know what it's like; don't want to keep the young lady waiting…"

"Come on! At least tell me who she is!" Without getting an answer, the door was closed right on Naruto, leaving the young adult staring at the red paint, which was the only obstacle standing between him and the inside of the Uchiha state. Huffing, the spiky haired Jonin then turned on his heal and marched himself off of Sasuke's property, stopping just outside the estate's gates and glaring back at the main building.

"Oh well, I guess he is _kind_ of busy," Naruto said. He breathed in through his nose roughly and let it out in a sigh, shaking his head. It was then when he felt the distinct texture and tickling on his nose that was all too familiar to him. He looked back with a raised eyebrow. _"Did I just smell candles and cologne?"_

* * *

_**Sometime later…**_

"Come on, Shikamaru?" Naruto groaned, looking up at the brown haired Chunin staring back down at him with his hands in his pockets and that usual, stoic expression etched out on his face. "It's just for one day! What else have you got on today that's more important, huh?"

"I don't know," Shikamaru said, shrugging. "Shogi…"

"You play Shogi like…everyday! And on top of that…NOTHING!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms out. He had just about had it with all this yelling and begging. If Shikamaru refused this opportunity, he was thinking about tying up his next invitation choice and dragging him or her to the spa whether he or she liked it or not. "There's a limit to how lazy you can be! Please, Shikamaru! I have to at least have one person to come along with me! I don't want to be considered a loner all my life!"

"Meh…" Shikamaru shrugged, still leaning against the doorframe of his plain and basic home, and staring down the steps at his friend, who was in the midst of despair. "Have you tried asking Sasuke?"

"Sasuke! SASUKE! I already told you! I just went to see him at his place!" Naruto screamed, pointing down the street in the direction of the Uchiha estate. "I asked him whether or not he wanted to come, but nooooo! He's too busy getting fucked by some girl…I have no idea who, just…don't ask! Whatever the case, he won't come, and now I'm here, asking you whether you're available! And all you have to say is, 'Sorry Naruto, I can't come, because I'm too busy doing nothing, and jacking off at Shogi!' What the fuck!"

"Look Naruto," Shikamaru said with a sigh, looking around the street to see if anybody was looking. Lucky enough for him, the streets were empty. So after making his checks, the Chunin glanced back down at his friend and continued. "I'm sorry, but I've got other things to do this afternoon. Hokage-sama needs me to run another errand with Temari again to Sunagakure, and I'm already stocked up with clearing up my house. Why don't you go see Neji?"

"Neji? He's taken his Genin squad on a mission to Wave Country…Baa-chan said something about helping the farmers deliver their supplies to the local markets…"

"Wait! Neji's got a squad of his own now?"

"Yeah! Didn't you know?" Naruto asked. Upon looking at the Chunin's intent gaze, the yellow haired Jonin stared at him blankly. "My God…you are dense!"

"Alright, fine…what about Choji? Surely he's free…"

"He's on a mission with Sai, Lee and Guy to the Land of Lightning. I don't know what's going on there, but I know for certain the walk would be good exercise for all of them," Naruto said, frowning as he remembered the terrain from his last mission into the country. He was dead on his feet for a week the moment he got back to Konohagakure. Shikamaru was apparently aware of the terrain himself.

"Well…then keep asking around. I'm sure a couple of your friends would be available to go out with you today. Most of the missions are taken up by Genin, and there are no evil cults or Organizations popping up that I'm aware of that are going to be a threat to Konoha," Shikamaru said, shrugging. He stepped into the building, reaching for the door. "You may want to consider asking one of the senseis as well. See yah around Naruto…"

"Yeah, see yah Shikamaru," Naruto replied.

The yellow haired Jonin walked off the moment Shikamaru closed the door on him. Heading down the footpath, Naruto then turned into the road leading down the street and began heading off in the direction of his next destination. All the while, his mind was a whirl with people who he could possibly ask out. However, as the images of these people came into mind, they slowly began fading away, along with his hopes. Accompanying these thoughts were old feelings of neglect, loneliness and hurt, emotions and feelings he hadn't felt since he was eight.

"_I hope that at least someone has the time to join me at the resort. I don't want to go all on my own…"_

Shrugging, the young male sighed of his depression and decided to head to Kiba's place, to see whether _he_ was available. When he arrived there ten minutes later, he found himself knocking on the front door of a regular two-story building with a balcony and everything, even though it did look a little bit run down. Naruto didn't have to wait long, but when Kiba opened the door, the yellow haired Jonin wished he didn't.

"Ey…'Aruto…'ow are yah dude?" the brown haired Chunin exclaimed through blocked sinuses and saggy eyes.

Cringing, the young, spiky haired shinobi let out a loud, disgusted groan at the sight before him. Kiba looked horrible, more so then he usually did on a casual, bright and sunny day. Obviously, the dog-style fighting ninja had come down with a terrible cold, and was spending all day and night inside, locked up in the cold, dark, dog smelling hell-hole he called home. Naruto thought this, mostly for a fact that he had been inside his friend's house, and believe it, it was an awful sight. It looked as though a tornado had just been through the place, maybe even worse. Naruto figured it was not good for Kiba's condition.

With a bed-sheet wrapped around him and a box of tissues hand, the brown haired Chunin was doing his best to keep himself up, at the same time shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. Being indoors didn't really brighten his day at all.

"Hey…Kiba…I'm…doing alright…I guess!" Naruto cleared his throat, pardoning himself for his inappropriate response to first laying eyes on Kiba in a week. "Oh…uhh… how are you doing?" the spiky haired Jonin asked.

"Oh…yah know…so-so," Kiba replied, grinning. Some mucus ran down from his nose, but Kiba sniffed it back in. Naruto cringed, feeling his stomach turn with the urge to chuck up the ramen he had half an hour ago. But he held it in and just smiled back at the sick young male, trying to keep his composure up. "Any-uway…wuz up? Is there…'omethin' you u-want to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…actually," Naruto began, rubbing the back of his head while looking down in thought. Deciding he'd just go ahead and asked, the boy smiled and looked up at his friend. "I was wondering if you were…you know…available this afternoon to go down to the hot-spring resort down town. You know, the really flashy place for V.I.P's only. You see, I won five passes to go to the place for the day and…well…I figured that since I had four to spare, came here to see if you wanted to come."

Kiba smiled, but cringed when a splitting wave of head pains hit him. He groaned and stepped back into the shadows a bit, almost stumbling in his efforts to block out the sun. "Ugh…'Aruto…at's ery' gind of you…but…" Kiba replied, a frown forming on his face. "As 'ou can see…I'm 'ery sick. Ogs 'olds are u-worse thun 'uman 'olds, so… I'm 'ery sorry dude…'an't make it today…"

Naruto frowned a bit in disappointment. However, he figured since Kiba had a good excuse for not coming, he couldn't blame him. The boy would probably scare the staff away in his state, even if he could walk all that way to the spas. So, the spiky haired Jonin just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"That's okay, Kiba," Naruto exclaimed, shrugging. "(Sigh)…guess I'm going to have to find someone else to come with me."

Kiba blew his nose on one of his tissues and tossed it into his house, sniffing. "Ow' about 'ome of the 'irls?"

"Uhh…what?" Naruto asked. "Sorry Kiba, I didn't catch that…"

"'Ever mind," Kiba waved at him. "You'll 'igure it out 'oon enough! 'Ow get outta 'ere before you catch my 'old too!"

"Oh, ahh…sure thing, Kiba, see yah!" Naruto waved, stepping back down and waving at the sick shinobi. "Hope you get better soon, dude!"

"Thanks 'or dropping by!" the brown haired boy managed to utter out, waving back before disappearing back into his house.

* * *

"Wow, Naruto…that's uhh…that's quite the interesting story…so far," Kakashi exclaimed in amusement, leaning against the wall in front of Naruto and looking at him with his usual unseen expression. With his arms folded over his chest, the silver haired Jonin took his fellow ninja's explanations seriously, and even though Naruto was at equals with him in terms of rank, but not really in terms of strength, Kakashi was now treating him as if he were a full grown adult.

Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "So umm…Kakashi, since Sasuke, Shikamaru or Kiba can't come to the resort, I was wondering that maybe…you'll be able to…you know…join me?" the spiky haired ninja asked, his voice laced with both a pleading and hopeful tone. Unfortunately, the young male was met with a shake of the head and a sigh from his former sensei.

"Sorry, Naruto, but as you can see, I'm currently waiting in line to see the next movie of _**Icha Icha Paradise**_!!" the silver haired Copy-Ninja replied with much enthusiasm, gesturing Naruto's attention to the long line he was standing in, and also pointing out the theaters barrier set up between him and Naruto. Looking along the line, both of them could see over a hundred of Konoha's villagers lined up in twos, chattering eagerly and excitedly about the block-buster, motion picture they're about to watch. Kakashi grinned, this easily being seen underneath his mask. "It's going to be great! This movie is supposed to have both the main character, and the girl he tries so hard to get to like him from the last film, accidentally bumping into each other at some spa, which ends up in them having some fun behind steam-room doors. The story later unfolds into an amazing adventure quest, involving more girls and love scenes!" Kakashi sniffed, whipping a fake tear away from his eye. "It's simply a work of art!"

"Okay…I'm not sure how to say this to you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, staring at his teacher with a look that simply said 'I'll never be able to look at you the same way ever again'. "But…Ero-sennin has got you hooked onto some really sick shit!"

"Hey, come on, Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed in his usual laid-back tone, shrugging at the boy. "Sometimes, you've just got to appreciate some of the things life gives you! Like Icha Icha for instance! It employs both fantastic language and English skills, _and_ an excellent story you can easily grow to love and respect from the author! Not to mention the movie is based on the best selling _Make-Out Paradise_ series!"

Naruto just stared at him, sweat-drops forming on the back of his head.

"You should come in and watch it with us, Naruto," Kakashi exclaimed. "I promise you, it'll be worth it!"

"I think I'll pass, thanks anyway Kakashi-sensei," the boy replied, waving at him.

Kakashi shrugged. "Suit yourself!"

"Hey there, Kakashi-kun!" a familiar voice suddenly spoke up from behind the disappointed Naruto. In a blink of an eye, the silver haired Jonin, who had once been leaning against the wall patiently, was now joined by three more familiar faces. One of them, a familiar purple haired proctor from years back, and two very deeply involved love-birds that didn't want their relationship to get out…until now that is. "Thanks for saving our places!"

"WHAT THE!" Naruto shouted, his mind vibrating from shock as he watched Kakashi put his arm around the elite Jonin Anko, and joined in by Asuma and Kurenai. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes to see if he wasn't tripping, it turned out that his brain wasn't playing tricks on him and what he saw rocked him and the Kyuubi, who had once been asleep and was now looking through Naruto's sights to see what the trouble was.

"You and Anko…!"

"_**Together!**_

"**NO WAY!"** they both shouted at the same time.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite, spiky-haired Gaki!" Anko exclaimed, winking at the young male, who paled at the sight of her. "How have you been, lover-boy?!"

"Uhh…umm…fine," Naruto replied, shaking in his boots. He knew all too well how terrifying Anko could be. Next to Tsunade and Sakura, she could make the horror train fun-ride look like a swan-ride through heartland!

"Now, now, Anko-chan," Kakashi exclaimed, holding her a little bit closer. "Let's not try to scare him, okay. Besides, he's no longer a Chunin anymore, he's a Jonin now!"

"An elite Jonin, I might add," Asuma added, earning a nod of agreement from Kurenai.

"Who's very well on his way to becoming Hokage," the red eyed kunoichi exclaimed, smiling at the young man on the other side of the barrier. Naruto was, at this very moment, hunched over anime-style, with a very disturbed look etched out on his face. Kurenai, however, thought nothing of it, and neither did the other dating Jonins. "He's gotten much stronger since the Academy…and I bet he's getting all the girls now!"

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't," Anko said, raising an eyebrow and looking the young man over from head to foot. There wasn't much change in his outfit, despite the fact he now wore his jacket open, showing off that well-toned chest and abs of his, a white, long scarf around his neck, with his head-band with much longer straps that reached down his back, what mostly changed was his appearance. He was definitely, same height as Sasuke and Kakashi, and he had a manlier figure. His muscles were well-shaped and toned out, fitting his form and appearance very well, which Anko and Kurenai could most definitely tell, yet his hair hadn't changed a bit. Also, his facial appearance hadn't changed much in the past couple of years either, but he was definitely much more handsome, with those cute whiskers beginning to fit more into his face now that he was becoming to look just like his father before him.

Naruto, seeing his old teachers looking over him, blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head, while grinning up at the two happy couples. He mostly focused his attention on Kakashi, since he had no idea he was dating his Chunin proctor.

"So umm…Kakashi-sensei…how long have you two been going out?" Naruto asked curiously, wanting to get more dirty on what the pair have been doing. He hoped to God neither of them explained it to him as something like what Sasuke was possibly doing with his mystery girl.

Kakashi and Anko blinked at him, looking at each other for a moment or so before sharing a smile with each other. They then looked back and grinned at the yellow haired shinobi.

"We've been going out for quite a while now, Naruto," Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, for several months actually…" Anko held up her hand, showing Naruto a golden band fitted nicely around her ring-finger. It sparkled in the sun, flashing in Naruto's eyes.

"We're getting married!" they both exclaimed.

At that moment, Naruto passed out, falling flat onto his back in the middle of the road. Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai and Asuma looked down at the unconscious young male, seeing his foot twitch where he lay, almost lifeless. For several seconds, the group, along with many members of the crowd, just gazed down at the unconscious ninja, completely shocked and amused. Kakashi then suddenly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously, whereas Anko laughed. Asuma shared a similar reaction to Kakashi, and Kurenai giggled uncontrollably with shaking shoulders.

"You know, Anko…I think you might have killed him!" Kurenai exclaimed, looking over at the purple haired girl she was referring too.

Anko nodded, also rubbing her head like her fiancé. "Yeah…I guess so. Man I'm good!"

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto eventually recovered from his slip into sudden unconsciousness for reasons he still found shocking and disturbing even though it was just a memory. Saying good-bye and congratulations to Kakashi and Anko, and Asuma and Kurenai, the yellow haired Jonin then headed for the next house outlined in his mind. It didn't take him too long to get to it; it was only a five minute walk from the cinemas through some back-alley short cuts and streets. After a short trek, he arrived at another small estate, this one belonging to the Aburame family.

Entering through the gate entrance, Naruto headed down the path; careful not to tread on anything small, since he was aware of the family's love for insects. The family's garden was really well kept though, lots of rose bushes, bamboo shoots and blossom trees planted here and there. It sort of reminded him of the Uchiha estate, only this garden was much more extravagant, or like the Namikaze estate (remembering the time he snuck into it one time years back), only this garden had less blossom trees.

When he passed by one of the small tree's of the small collection lining the footpath leading to the front door of the main building, Naruto could have sworn he saw it moving. Taking a closer look, he saw that it was covered with stick insects and pink leaf insects disguised as the petals of the blossom tree. In fact, all the trees' leaves lining the path were made up of the same kind of insects.

Startled at this realization, Naruto continued on regardless, and when he reached the door, knocked on it. Receiving no reply yet, the yellow haired shinobi then spotted the door bell, and decided to ring it. When he did, he immediately heard movement behind the door, and the approach of someone's footsteps beyond it. The moment he heard this, Naruto suddenly got the distinct feeling that something was crawling up his legs. When he looked down, he was nearly scared out of his own skin when he saw masses of beetles and cockroaches crawling out from underneath the door, followed by a couple of giant centipedes and rhinoceros beetles. Naruto shivered, and gently kicked the bugs off his feet one after another.

At that moment, the door opened and Naruto straightened up. When the door swung open, it revealed a casually dressed Shino, wearing a white vest, zipped up, with a high-collar, his regular sunglasses, and black, baggy shorts. Crawling up and down his legs were several beetles, along with a couple of butterflies rested on his shoulder.

The moment he saw Naruto, the bug addicted shinobi, though as stoic as he was, smiled a small smile underneath his mask and tipped his head to his visitor.

"Hey there, Shino!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling while waving to the seemingly emotionless boy.

"Why…good afternoon Naruto," Shino replied in a monotone voice, though the spiky haired Jonin could clearly detect a hint of silent delight in the fellow Jonin's greeting. "What brings you here?"

"Well umm…you see, I won five free passes to Konoha's spa resort down town, and…well…I was wondering if you would like to go as well, you know…just for a rest and relaxation or something," Naruto said, not wanting to get too deep into his explanations about the place. He had given up all hope on his friends accepting his invites, so he was now reduced to just shooting fish in the barrel, trying out his luck. He shrugged. "If you're not busy or anything…I'd really appreciate it if you joined me!"

"Hmm…" Shino murmured, scratching the side of his face with his finger. For several seconds of silence, the brown haired male thought, obviously taking Naruto's invite into serious consideration. This was to be the closest Naruto came to having one of the boys accept an invite from him to go to the spa, but just like Shikamaru and Sasuke before, he was once again disappointed at the answer. Shino glanced up at his fellow Jonin and said with a sigh, "Sorry Naruto but… (sigh)…my body doesn't exactly cope well with extremely hot temperatures involving condensation…or too much water for that matter." His tone was laced with seriousness and disappointment.

Not only was Naruto a little bit let down, but he was also remotely surprised. "What? Really? How come?" the spiky haired shinobi asked in curiosity! Shino sighed, looking down at his feet, as if addressing the bugs crawling all around them.

"Well…all the bugs that inhabit my body for my style of jutsu are…to put it in simple terms: not water types. They're extremely sensitive to it," Shino explained. "As a result, water weakens my form. But even though it's only temporarily, long term exposure to it can still be harmful to my bugs. They feast on chakra, and not on any other substance. My deepest apologies Naruto, I cannot come…"

"Oh…well…I see what you mean, Shino," Naruto replied, lowering his head. Sighing in disbelief, the young male then looked back up and smiled. "I was just wondering if it was possible, you know…if you could…"

"Sorry about that," Shino said, stiffly shuffling on the spot uncomfortably. "I've also got to prepare dinner for tonight. We've got over a million mouths to feed, you know…"

"That's fine, Shino. It's okay," Naruto sighed, turning on his heel and waving to the bug lover, departing before he overstayed his welcome. "I gotta go! See you around!"

"See you, Naruto! Thanks for stopping by!"

"Yeah! Adios!"

As Shino disappeared back into his home and Naruto vacated the property, the boy stopped and stared down at the dirt road at his feet. Disappointed, he kicked at a stone lying at his feet and let out a breath of air. Boy he felt horrible.

"_Everyone's doing something today…even Shino! Of all people!"_ Naruto thought, looking up and beginning to walk down the street. It was around 1 o'clock, so he had plenty of time to go keep asking around. But who else was there. Most of the people he was considering are either too busy or were incapable of enduring a single afternoon in a hot-tub. While Naruto was most eager for a good relaxing bathe, he was still having problems inviting people. He hit himself in the forehead, bruising his palm on his head-band. _"What am I doing wrong?!"_

But then, another realization kicked in. At first he thought a distant voice of Kami or someone was trying to hint it to him, or it was just the after effects of the ramen lunch he just had. As it turns out, it was just Kiba's sick voice echoing on in his mind, the one person who had enough brain on that day to suggest it to him. Finally, after about forty-five minutes of walking around stupidly, trying to invite his friends, Naruto remembered the one group of people he had forgotten. He clicked his fingers in success, a grin widening on his lips.

"_The girls! Of course!!"_ After that brief moment of triumph, the boy slapped himself in the face and pulled his hand down it in distress. _"Man! I'm such an idiot! How can I forget?!"_

It was in a boys nature to ask their mates out for some time together, and would most often consider the girls later, either because the guys were too shy to ask, or didn't want to bother the girls. Since the boys were all busy, Naruto figured he would ask Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten if they were available.

He knew that if he asked any of his fellow kunoichi, he was certain that they would accept his offer. Unlike most of the guys, the girls loved massage parlors and spas, as well as quiet nights out. It was practically the dream date, and Naruto realized that he could utilize this opportunity to finally settle a stronger relationship with the girls and get to know them a little better. However, the prosperity that was held in the highest for him when asking the girls out and what might occur between them still remained distant from him. His mind just settled on that one, straight track.

He brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it with his thumb and fore-finger in thought. With his brow furrowing, Naruto was sent into a deep sea of thought.

"_Will they accept? I mean…me and the girls really don't have much of that…hanging around theme between us, let alone a really good history together,"_ Naruto thought, remembering all those times he had spent with his familiar friends. Sakura used to always pummel him for one reason or another, but she rarely or never did that these days. Ino, though her screaming used to be deafening, and her rare attacks were vicious, she had cooled down in those actions towards him over the past couple of years. In fact, she and Sakura seemed to have taken up that really friendly attitude towards him, sort of like Hinata. The Hyuuga, of course, had changed very little, though her confidence in fighting had increased dramatically over the past few years, as well as her fighting skills, and Ten-Ten has definitely gotten stronger, and has developed more skill with a kunai blade.

Figuring he could take his chances with his odds, Naruto grinned and nodded to himself. "I'll give it a shot!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. The Invite Part 2

**Naruto**

_**Steam and Sweat**_

_The Invite – Part 2_

Naruto now had a new list to choose from, to see who would accompany him for a night out at the hot-spring resort. Although he had considered them at first, he had become so wrapped up in asking the guys out, as well as his senseis that that note that he had left in the back of his mind had been all but forgotten. But now that he had been able to fish it out, he was ready for another round! The gloves were off, and it was high time he gave one big one to his opponent of denial, which he was certain to beat this time. It would be tough asking any of the girls out, a lot tougher then when he was going around the village asking the boys, but he was certain his nads could take the punishment.

First stop was Sakura, the girl of his dreams and the inspiration of both his determination and strength. Over the past few years since his return to Konoha from training with Jiraiya, Naruto had seen how much Sakura had grown, inside and out. Although her womanly appearance and magnificent beauty hadn't changed a bit in his eyes since the day they first formed Team 7, the spiky haired Jonin could still fully make out her entire potential as a whole. Her strength and skill as an exceptional shinobi, as well as a medical ninja have made her the best kunoichi and field medic-nin in the village next to Tsunade. Furthermore, he had reason to believe that his attraction towards her has increased ten-fold as well!

But it didn't matter how much he liked her, in this situation, it only mattered how much she liked him…

Around this time, Sakura was finishing up her duties in the hospital. The pink haired kunoichi was just patching up the last of the wounds on her final patient for the day, before signing off and heading on home for some dinner. Presently, she was right in the middle of treating a very bruised up Konohamaru, the brown haired Chunin having seriously injured himself due to…Kami knows what! Seeing the apparent seriousness of the wounds, Sakura looked the young teenager in the eye and decided to ask him about it.

"Hold still, Konohamaru," the pink haired Jonin fussed, holding him by his cheeks as she dabbed his black eye with alcohol to disinfect it. She sighed and shook her head, seeing the boy bite tooth and nail to stop himself from shouting out in agony. He apparently wanted to appear tough in front of the fabulous kunoichi, in a teen's foolish attempt to impress her. "How did you get so bruised up anyway?! Argh…quit moving around, would you? Do you want to get swabbed in the eye? Yeesh…"

"Well, I'll have you know, Sakura-chan!" Konohamaru began, clearing his throat with a fake cough. His childishness has failed to disperse as of yet, as well as his naïve arrogance. "I single-handedly battled off a squad of about sixty rogue ninja! You should have been there! _You_ would have dug it the most! It was incredible!" the teen exclaimed, beginning to tell his tall tale to the rather amused Sakura.

"My team and I were heading back to Konoha from a long mission in Wave Country, just helping some old lady set-up shop! We were just walking along casually, minding our own business, when we were suddenly ambushed by the horde of bandits! Moegi was like, 'Oh no! Somebody save me!' And Udon was like, 'What are we going to do, Konohamaru?!' So I was like, 'I'll save us!' So I took em' all on!" the boy declared, moving his hands around in an attempt to visually describe the situation. He nearly caused Sakura to jab him in the eye with the swabbing stick.

"After taking them out, the leader of the rogue ninja was then like, 'Whoa, this guy is like too bad-ass man!' Then all of a sudden, eighty Akatsuki show up! I took out about…sixty-seven of them! But then twenty of them finally flanked me…so I was like, 'You know what guys; I'm not going to give you the pleasure!' So I grabbed my teammates and ran for it! But then when we finally got away, I thought to myself, 'Hold on, maybe I should have left them a party favor…?' Oh…I did! A kunai bomb! Right up their asses! BA-BOOOM!!!" Konohamaru threw his arms out, bouncing on the patient bed he was sitting on, causing Sakura to back off a little at his excessive enthusiasm.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the boy, thoroughly amused by his little story. "Well…isn't that something!"

"Yup!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "They should just go ahead and make me a Jonin for that…or maybe even Hokage!"

"I'm sure that after this mission, they would definitely make you Hokage," Sakura stated, trying to act as though she believed his story. In fact, his story was so far-fetched, she felt like punching him through the nearest wall. But she restrained herself from doing so, knowing that hitting him with an easy punch would probably kill the Chunin.

As Konohamaru folded his arms, grinning proudly, the two of them suddenly heard a series of slow claps coming from the entrance to this room, and glanced around to see a very amused looking Naruto leaning against the doorframe to the check-up room. Shaking his head, the boy clapped a couple more times before folding his own arms.

"Congratulations, Konohamaru," Naruto began. "You've once again impressed us all with your… umm (clears throat)…_'heroism'_!"

"Yeah!" Konohamaru exclaimed, leaping off of the bed once Sakura had finished applying the pad and patch to the cut and bruise above his eye. Fixing his pants, the boy fastened his scarf around his neck and placed his left hand on his hip. In a full-blown cool display, the boy checked his right hand and nails and rubbed it against his chest, polishing them. "Cause I was like, a bad-ass!" He sniffed, running his finger across the crevice under his nose before turning around and breathing in deeply. It was then he folded his arms over his stomach and hunched over, suppressed sobs suddenly starting to rattle off of his shaking body.

Naruto and Sakura stared at the boy as he stood there, back turned to them, and was bawling his eyes out. After about a moment or so, the yellow haired Jonin shook his head and smirked up at his disturbed and crying friend. He had known the boy for a long time, and putting up such a laid-back display was definitely a trait of his.

"Stop crying, Konohamaru…"

"Huh?" Konohamaru straightened up immediately and turned around, brushing the ridge under his nose again, sniffing and easily composing himself. He grinned and clicked at Naruto, obviously putting up that fake mask again. "That's funny, Naruto-niichan!" He then flexed his biceps, tightening one of the bandages and sending a wave of pain through his arm. He cringed, but still managed to hold out under the pain. "Next time, I will do much better to impress you!"

"Sure thing, little-man!" Naruto exclaimed, before thumbing him out of the room. "Now get out of here! I have to talk to Sakura-chan!"

"Okay! See yah later you guys!" Konohamaru exclaimed, skipping out of the room. As soon as he had Naruto and Sakura out of sight, he instead began limping away, the skipping becoming too much stress on his sore leg. Meanwhile, the spiky haired Jonin standing by the door just shook his head in amusement, and turned towards his favorite kunoichi, who was also standing and putting away her equipment.

"That Konohamaru," Naruto began, "Always getting into some kind of trouble!"

"Yeah…I don't know why he would go so far as to lie to us like that," Sakura replied, closing up her medical-kit and picking it up off of the bed. Naruto gently took it from her, putting it up onto the high-shelf as to save her the trouble. Though flattered by his gentleman like gesture, the pink haired Jonin just folded her arms and gave the boy an admirable smirk. "Do you know what actually happened on that mission?"

"Of course I do," Naruto exclaimed, turning back to the girl once he had pushed the box into place. He placed his hands on his hips. "I'm the one that double-checks his team's mission reports to see what they had been up too. Apparently, he was startled by a swooping crow when he and his team walked by its nest, and he fell into a ditch on the opposite side of the track. I would have asked how many times but…Baa-chan had crossed out that number from the record as a request from Moegi!"

Sakura giggled, imaging the scene as if she were there herself. "Now that's embarrassing!"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, placing his hands in his pockets. "You can easily tell why he'd lie about so many of his missions!"

"According to my memories, you were lying and telling tales just like Konohamaru at his age!" Sakura exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips and looking at the handsome Jonin standing before her. "Always telling fibs to us to cover up your ass!"

"_**And I must say what a fine ass that is…"**_ Inner Sakura exclaimed, seeing through the same eyes her physical self was looking through.

Over the past couple of years, since Naruto had brought Sasuke back to Konoha, Sakura had developed an undeniable sparkling admiration for her fellow, knuckleheaded teammate. Not that she hadn't admired him greatly before in their younger years, she just didn't express it as much back then when they were twelve. But now, her powerful, hidden attraction to the yellow haired Jonin was beginning to show through her frequent erotic dreams, and dirty day-light thoughts. However, her inner decency continued to put up a good fight against her lustful urges.

Inner-Sakura however, had something else to say about her attitude and actions towards the elite-Jonin. The cool, alternate personality of Sakura revealed to her host her incredible attraction to Naruto in various mental outbursts, and simulated, erotic images! It annoyed Sakura, but she was progressively beginning to succumb to them.

Shaking her head from Inner-Sakura's latest outburst, the conscious Sakura blinked in shock and bewilderment, wondering what the hell had just come over her.

"_Man…what the heck was that thought?"_

"What?! I so did not lie like that!" Naruto shouted in protest, folding his arms in a childish manner. He leant back against Sakura's desk, getting comfortable in his exchange of statements with the young kunoichi. "Sure I sort of exaggerated my tales a bit, but most of my stories were true!"

"Sure they were!" Sakura replied, rolling her eyes. She also leant against a piece of furniture, the bed across from her, and looked at Naruto with disbelief. "Like that time when you came up against Zetsu! You told me that that guy summoned a giant Venus fly-trap, and when it swallowed you whole, you used a kunai bomb to get yourself out. Then you defeated him by hitting him with a Rasengan!"

"Yeah…what was wrong with that story?"

"What was wrong with it? You were scared out of your mind when you came up against him?! In fact, you were so scared, that it took a punch from me, and a flight made by you across the whole valley to get you to come to your senses!" Sakura said, throwing her arms out theatrically. "That's what happened! After that you chased him down and disintegrated him using your Rasengan!"

"Yeah! But don't forget, Sakura, I saved you!" Naruto stated, poking a finger in her direction. "You got trapped when Zetsu manipulated a tree to crush you, and sucked Sai into the ground so that only his head was sticking out! Then, when you were about to get squashed by the Akatsuki psycho, I hammered him with my Shuriken Rasengan!"

Sakura, blushing at the memory, turned away and huffed, arms folded. "So you did… big deal!"

"Big deal?" Naruto repeated.

"What do you want anyway, Naruto?" Sakura asked, rapidly changing the subject before he got too deep into it. She turned to her friend and love interest, giving him a considerate stare. "You obviously came here for a reason? So what is it you want to tell me?"

"Oh! Well uhh…" Naruto started, rubbing the back of his head nervously while glancing at the floor. Finding the right words, the young adult looked up with a smile. "You see Sakura; earlier today I won five gold-class passes from _Ichiraku's Ramen Bar_, allowing the winner and four friends to spend one day or night at the five-star _Hot-Spring Resort_ in Konoha's Leisure District, downtown. They're V.I.P passes, where we get our own private spas, saunas and massages, and everything is free of charge for the time we spend there! So umm…are you interested in coming?"

Sakura was staring at Naruto as if he had just shared with her the most important and most shocking information in the world; her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth agape. Shaking her head to get herself out of her daze, the pink-haired kunoichi stepped forward, coming right up to Naruto's face and giving him a look of utter disbelief and excitement.

"Are you serious, Naruto?!" she shouted, her emerald eyes flashing with the prospect of five-class luxury. "You mean you won tickets to the most expensive, most popular and most relaxing spa house in the entire village?! Get out of here!"

"No… I'm not joking or anything," Naruto said, reaching into his jacket pocket. "In fact, I've got the tickets right here! Look!" The Jonin held up the five laminated passes, which immediately drew Sakura's attention to them. The girl gasped and snatched them from his hand, taking a much closer look. Naruto just smiled proudly and slipped his hands back into his pocket, while looking down at the pink-haired kunoichi, seeing as that he was a head and quarter taller than her.

"T-These…these are real!" Sakura gasped, reading one pass over, and checking it from back to front. "I can't believe this!"

Naruto smiled and reached out, taking them back from her and holding them above his head. "So…do you want to come? I'll understand if you don't want too… if you're busy or… or something!"

"WHAT?!" Sakura said loudly. "You don't just dangle five limited edition passes to the most luxurious spa in the village in front of a girl's face and expect her to say no, do you?!"

"Is that a yes, then?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"YES! IT IS!" the girl practically shouted, waving her arms in the air. "I will go out with you, tonight!" Catching onto this, Naruto smirked down at her, giving his teammate a very mischievous look as he watched her catch her breath from all her yelling. It only took her a few seconds to realize what she had said, and when she did, Sakura stepped back and pressed her trigger fingers together, looking away and blushing a bright pink. She smiled nervously, before stammering out an excuse for her without-a-second-thought outburst. "I mean…sure…I'll come to the spa with you."

"Alright then!" Naruto exclaimed, handing her one of the passes. "Here you go, Sakura-chan!"

"T-Thanks…Naruto-kun," Sakura replied, taking it.

"Meet me at the front of the spa resort at six o'clock this afternoon. You don't need to bring anything extra. Everything will be supplied for you there!" Naruto stated.

"Okay! See you then, Naruto!"

"Yeah…see yah, Sakura-chan!" the Jonin replied, walking out of the room while waving to her. Sakura shyly waved back, still blushing brightly and clutching the ticket close to her as if it were her most precious possession. Once Naruto was out of sight, the girl shuffled around nervously where she stood, her mind a whirl with all the thoughts wildly concerning Naruto, and how she had accepted that invite from him.

"_That was so sweet of him to ask me out…and to such a nice place too!" _Sakura said in her head.

"_**Now you're starting to warm up to him…after all these years…IT'S ABOUT TIME!"**_ Inner-Sakura shouted, arms folded and a glare fixated on her face.

"_I've rejected most of his offers asking me out before…but that was when we were much younger, and I liked Sasuke back then!"_ Sakura exchanged, letting out a sigh. _"Now things are much different!"_

"_**He's much more mature, stronger, smarter, much wiser, and I must say, a lot sexier then before!"**_ Inner-Sakura said, drooling as she imagined the boy clad in boxers. Though she hadn't seen Naruto bare-skinned since he was twelve, Sakura could only imagine what he must look now. The thoughts of what he must look like made the real Sakura drool, as the images of Naruto popped up in her mind. _**"Can you imagine it? Kissing him would be orgasmic enough…but imagine getting down to the actual fucking…WHOOSHA!"**_

"Oh yeah…" Sakura sighed, before realizing what she was agreeing too. _"Wait a second! That's just going way too far! Sure I like Naruto now, but do I actually like him like that?! How can you even argue that I do like him…you know…the way you think?"_

"_**Firstly, I am you!"**_Inner-Sakura stated_. __**"Secondly, I can tell that you like him like that because you're seriously turned on right now!"**_ The conscious Sakura blushed a bright red, scratching her right cheek with her finger. _**"The warm sensations coursing through your body, the way you get aroused by those erotic thoughts of you and him, the hunger in your eyes when you gaze at him, and the drooling…it all adds up. You want him!"**_

"_Heh…I guess you're right,"_ Sakura replied, unable to argue with these facts about herself coming to light. _"But…I'm so confused…what am I supposed to do then?!"_

"_**Well…tell him that you like him! Tell him that you think he's hot, and that you want to screw him senseless!"**_ Inner-Sakura proclaimed, chuckling evilly while raising a painted fist. _**"Then you can have sex with him in the spa?!"**_

"_What?! Hang-on a sec, what if he invites Ino or anyone else along? Surely I don't want to do __**it**__ with Naruto in front of them!"_ Sakura shouted, completely flabbergasted at her own dirty mind.

"_**Come on! It's still the most perfect opportunity for the two of you!"**_ Inner-Sakura exclaimed. _**"Live a little! Just ignore the others and just do it! Besides, being watched makes it all the steamier!"**_

"_I'm still not sure about this,"_ Sakura thought, blushing nervously and finding this suggestion rather embarrassing. However, she couldn't set aside the growing warmth between her legs, which caused her to squeeze her thighs tightly together. _"I mean…it'll be embarrassing…"_

"_**So…ask them to join in!"**_ Inner-Sakura lustfully and shockingly replied.

"_Alright, now __**that's**__ just taking it too far!"_ Sakura replied, shutting her overly sexual stimulated persona out of her head.

"_Still…to be with Naruto…that would be very nice…"_ Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

"_Okay! That's one down, three more to go!"_ Naruto thought as he vacated the hospital, looking down at the three remaining tickets he wanted to give out. Scratching his chin in thought, the yellow haired Jonin thought about the next person he wanted to invite. As he began walking down the dirt road through the various shops and boulevards, Naruto's mind then clicked onto the next person and he clenched his fist in success. _"Ino! Of course! She's just working in her __**Flower Shop**__ today! She should be closing up right about now! I'll see if she's available!"_

Grinning at the thought of having the one of the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha along with him to the spa, Naruto set off for the Yamanaka's _Flower Shop_. It was only a few blocks away from the hospital, and knowing Konoha like the back of his hand from his pranking days, the Namikaze heir knew exactly where to go immediately. Setting his mapping skills on autopilot, he moved himself through the streets quickly, avoiding large crowds as much as possible. At the same time, he avoided engaging in conversation with many of his newly made fans, seeing as that his victories over Orochimaru, Sasuke, Pain and Madara have made him a very popular attraction in Konoha. Everyone had seemed to forget that he was the carrier of the Kyuubi.

Rushing round another corner, Naruto grinned wildly at himself. _"Ino wouldn't say no to going out to the spas tonight! Since Sakura is also coming along, she'll definitely agree to it!"_ At the same time, the spiky haired shinobi tried to think about how he would be able to invite Hinata and Ten-Ten. Perhaps the same approach he was considering of using on Ino as he had with Sakura; calm, smart and casual.

"_What's there to be afraid of?"_

After about five minutes, Naruto was now coming up on Ino's flower shop. Jogging down the street, the boy was eagerly about to make his entrance when he suddenly heard a loud crash, a shout of anger and a terrified scream. Stopping, Naruto's ears opened up to get a better fix on what was going on down in the flower store two shops down, blinking and utterly bewildered. A split second later, the store's glass shattered and a body went flying out. Rolling across the road outside, the man that was tossed through the window shakily got up, and with a terrified scream, began sprinting away.

Naruto watched on in surprise as he saw Ino, dressed in her ANBU ninja-attire that was an equivalent to her previous purple uniform, come running out of the store with a katana in hand and an obviously pissed off look on her face. She growled angrily as she watched the terrified, would-be burglar run off.

"Yeah that's right! Run!" Ino screamed. "You'd better think twice before robbing any of these stores! YOU HEAR ME!"

Realizing that the man was going to get away, Naruto growled and rushed onto the road, getting a better fix on the man in his line of sights. Reaching into his ninja pouch, the boy drew two balls stuck together and, cranking his right arm back, tossed it forward, the twin metal orbs flying straight past Ino and aimed for the man's feet. Suddenly, right before it reached its target; the ball's separated, but began spinning around on a central access thanks to the nylon wire and robe holding them together. They spun and struck the man's legs, immediately snapping them together, tying up and causing him to fall forward, flat onto his face with a loud, 'oomph!'

Ino, surprised at what had happened, turned around to see Naruto walking towards her, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. He grinned at the surprised, blond haired ANBU Captain.

"I think it's just coincidence that I always show up on the scene at exactly the right time, don't you think so?" Naruto asked. Boy, what a great way to start up conversation.

Recognizing the spiky haired Jonin, Ino smiled and sheathed the sword back into the scabbard at her side. Seeing him drawing closer, the blue eyed Jonin checked to see if her outfit was straightened and alluring enough, and made sure her hair was okay. After which, she placed her hands on her hips and smirked at her unexpected visitor.

It should be well noted that Ino had grown very well in years past. She's still the same height as Sakura today, and she's still exceptionally beautiful. Aside from her enhanced strengths, abilities and jutsus, Ino had also joined ANBU only last year, and her fighting prowess was increasing greatly through the extra training she was receiving from Anko (though her strength was nothing compared to the Hokage trained Sakura). Of course, Ino was also starting to inherit a lot of those traits easily recognized in the purple haired proctor, such as attitude, dominatrix, methods of torture, and well-sized breasts. Naruto, however, could not tell the difference in size between Ino's and Sakura's. Needless to say, the spiky haired Jonin found the blonde bombshell as equally attractive as Sakura, and had considered trying to go after her himself if she wasn't so involved with her teammates. Little did he know however, was that Ino had dropped her crush on Sasuke long before he came back to Konoha with the new girl, and has now begun pursuing her secret attraction towards Naruto himself. It would be incredibly shocking news to him if he ever realized what Ino was daydreaming about in her free time.

"Well, well, well, Naruto…what brings you here?" she asked, seeing him stop right in front of her, and return her smirk with a very handsome smile. His close proximity, as well as his sexy grin made Ino blush and look away briefly.

"Not much! I just wanted to see how you were doing, is all," Naruto replied, stepping around her, while looking the beautiful kunoichi from top to bottom. Flexing his eyebrows in appreciation, the yellow haired Jonin then pulled out one of the tickets from his jacket pocket and waved it in front of her. However, this did not tear the girl's attention away from his face or his form.

"And…seeing as that I've got no missions this afternoon, I was also wondering if you were available for tonight. You know, just to hang out…if you're not busy or anything," Naruto added. Ino, noting the obvious question, immediately decided upon her two choices, surprising the yellow haired shinobi.

"Of course I'd like to hang out with you tonight!" Ino exclaimed over flushed cheeks. Though her enthusiasm was noticeable, it was hard to miss the girl's slight nervousness and embarrassment when answering the question. She pushed some locks of her hair behind her ear and smiled in a very…_very_ friendly manner, up at the handsome ninja gazing down at her. "So…what did you have in mind, Naruto…-_kun_?" She asked, saying the last bit with a flirtatious tone dripping hotly from her tongue.

"_Wow…if it was this easy to ask Ino out…I would have done so a long time ago,"_ Naruto thought, blinking in surprise. He was completely oblivious to the lustful look Ino was giving her, as well as the down-toned inflection she used in her emphasis on, _kun._ Come to think of it, he also heard the same phrase come from Sakura's lips, only he didn't think anything of it, and assumed that to be just a kind reply from his teammate. He just shrugged it off. _"Well…she'll definitely make her __**yes**__ official now!"_

Smiling again, Naruto held out the ticket he was holding for her, the girl glancing down at it in surprise. "That's great, Ino! Here…I won a couple of tickets to the _Hot-Spring Resort_, the five-star spot downtown in the leisure district! This one's for you!"

"Oh-my-gosh!" Ino exclaimed, taking the ticket into both her hands and gazing down at it with wide eyes. "Y-Y-You actually have unlimited, official passes to that place?! How much do these things go for, like…five-hundred ryu for one? My goodness!" She gazed up at Naruto, eyes sparkling in a highly animated style with a streak of red flushed over her cheeks. "This is incredible, Naruto-kun!"

"Hey…think nothing of it! I really wanted you to come anyway…" _"And to think I asked Sasuke to come first…tsk…bastard. I'm such a moron…"_

Ino smiled, pocketing the ticket while giving Naruto a very friendly smile. "Well…thanks a lot, Naruto! What time do you want me to meet you there?"

"Meet me there at around six o'clock! I promise you, it's going to be really enjoyable!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind!" Ino exclaimed, nodding to him. "See you there, Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah…see-yah!" the Jonin replied, waving to her with a bright smile before walking off to his next destination. Ino watched the young man depart, her eyes guiltily trailing over his butt. The sight of it made her blush various shades of red, as well as making her insides feel sensuously warm. She licked her lips.

"_Yummy…"_ she exclaimed in her head. _"Can't wait to get a feel of that…"_

Thinking of the prospects the night held for her and Naruto, Ino completely forgot about the burglar lying unconscious not too far from her…

* * *

Loud shouts of effort could be heard echoing throughout the central compound of the Hyuuga estate as a familiar, purple haired Jonin was busy practicing and exercising her taijutsu skills. Packed on by chakra inflamed punches in her self-developed form of the _Gentle Fist_ style of fighting, the young kunoichi was making incredible progress in her training. There were: no faults in her fighting stances, no staggering from lack of balance, and no mistakes in her form whatsoever! She unleashed every attack perfectly with absolute precision, the blue flashes of chakra escaping every initiated attack being a clear sign of her effort.

The purple haired kunoichi known as Hinata was in her most superb form to date. She had grown quite well in the past few years, and in some places many guys gawk at today. Hinata presently was wearing a black turtle neck with the hem cut high to show off the flawless skin of her stomach, which was well-shaped into her figure. The seemingly tight turtle neck had ninja mesh-net sleeves that stopped just past the elbows, and the tightness of the top allowed a very generous view of her sized chest. Further down, she also wore tight black spandex pants with purple lines down the sides, and dark blue sandals to match. She mostly wore this outfit to training, so people rarely saw her wearing it outside of the estate. Furthermore, Hinata's hair had lengthened quite a bit, but not compared to when she was sixteen. Now she had it cut, so that it was tied back in a nice pony-tail, which suited her rather nicely. She still had the bangs of hair hanging on either side of her face though, which framed her pretty face.

Forward flipping through the air, Hinata landed soundlessly, crouched low into a sort of mantis fighting stance seen in kung-fu, and began unleashing swift, smooth strikes and attacks, which were quick and precise. Every kick unleashed a streak of blue energy through the air, and every punch, a small burst of chakra. These accurate precision shots could easily leave any ninja incapacitated, unless their chakra circulation was formed into that of a human's. However, the blows would nevertheless be agonizingly painful! Hinata gritted her teeth as she quickened her pace and increased the strength of her blows; more and more chakra seen bursting out of every follow-up strike made, with booms of force heard reverberating off of the courtyard's walls.

Letting out a growl of effort, she put forth a great deal of chakra into her hands, and began striking out in front of her, palms first, with super-human like speed. Against the side of a distant tree, which had been planted in front of the bordering wall, right in the girl's line of sights, thousands of chakra generated needles suddenly became impaled in the tree trunk. They struck the tree in their masses, eventually beginning to slice through the wood and cut the tree into pieces. Hinata's assault eventually ended on the tree, resulting in it collapsing due to the change in weight distribution and the damage inflicted upon it. The dead tree was reduced to nothing but splinters.

Panting from the effort the purple-haired Jonin had outputted, Hinata straightened back up from her stance and, concentrating on her breathing, relaxed her racing heart-beat. With sweat dripping down her body, the young kunoichi stretched out her arms, relieving her exhausted muscles and bones. Now that her training sessions were over for today, she felt a great need for a nice relaxing shower and a good afternoon of rest. Little did she know however, was that a familiar face was to come her way with a very interesting proposition that she could not possibly refuse.

It nearly made her jump out of her skin at his appearance…

"Still training hard I see, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, leaning against the side-wall about six meters away from her to her right.

The purple haired shinobi gasped, and immediately locked herself into attention. Frozen where she stood, with her arms and legs snapped to her sides or together, and a bright red rush of blood coming to her face, the Hyuuga girl couldn't help but immediately feel incredibly warm and embarrassed at the presence of this unexpected guest. When she replied to the young man's words, she did not glance around to look at him, for fear of fainting from overwhelming feelings.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said; her voice a whisper as she slowly glanced to her right. Without a doubt, she saw the spiky haired Jonin standing right there in the shadows of the wall, his smile illuminating his face, with this particular look of admiration directed straight towards her. Unfolding his arms, the boy stood up off of the wall and walked over to her, the girl still standing stiffly, yet turned to meet him either way.

Naruto stopped in front of her, giving her only a couple of feet of distance between them. He smiled down at her. "Your technique has improved greatly, your stances are flawless, your style unhampered by fatigue, and you've gotten much stronger…" he glanced over at the destroyed tree, seeing the splinters rested on their own on the stone floor and the chakra needles disintegrating into energy particles, once again becoming a part of the air. The Jonin raised an eyebrow, clearly entertained by the sight and the previous one of the training girl before she stopped. "I see your _Hell Pin Fire Jutsu_ is coming along really well. Very nice…"

Hinata gulped, seeing Naruto's attention draw away for that brief moment, before he settled his sights on her once again. "H-H-How long have you been…w-watching…Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I'd say right up to the point you switched from advanced style taijutsu to high-level bursts of your gentle-fist style of jutsu," Naruto stated, placing his hands on his hips and tilting his head down at the still blushing Hyuuga. "That too is an impressive feat. Most ninja of the Hyuuga Clan, including Neji, have been known to suffer from muscle stress the moment they unleash such taxing bursts of chakra and energy. On top of that, such a complex style of combinations…heh…I bet even Sasuke couldn't even keep up with you. You've been training your body well!"

Blushing to the roots of her hair, the Hyuuga girl looked away, flattered to the utmost extent by her love interest's comments. Placing one hand over the cleavage of her breasts shown at the front neck of her top and the other against her cheek in an attempt to cover up her blush, Hinata giggled and closed her eyes.

"_N-Naruto-kun's impressed by my technique?" _she whispered in her mind, opening her eyes slowly and looking away through sparkling eyes. _"H-he is! I…I knew he would be!"_

"So…Hinata," Naruto began again, drawing the girl's attention back to him again. "I was wondering…if you're not doing anything tonight…" Hinata's eyes immediately widened upon hearing these words escape the Jonin's lips.

"_Oh-my-gosh…is N-Naruto…going to… ask me o-out?"_

"…would you…like to join me at the _Hot-Spring Resort?_"

"_He did! He did! My goodness…w-what should I do? W-What should I s-say?" _Hinata thought, the blush on her face remaining and the shock she felt also expressed visibly. Naruto didn't think anything of it, and just took it as a part of her nature. It didn't bother him, he liked the way she blushed and always tried to hide herself away. _"Should I say yes or no…oooh…! I have to say something! He's looking at me!"_

"Ahh…umm…" Hinata stammered, trying to find the right words. She continued trying to hide herself. Her hand, now slightly curled into a fist, still held above her chest, and her other hand held low, her thighs pressed together tightly.

"I mean…I understand if you don't want to go," Naruto exclaimed, shrugging. "It's that I really find your company very nice…heh!"

Shaking her head to remain conscious, the now more then shocked Jonin kunoichi then glanced up at her love interest, staring him right in the eyes, holding herself from blinking. She gulped, taking in a deep breath of air to compose herself and nodding her head with all the confidence she can muster.

"S-Sure…N-Naruto-kun," Hinata exclaimed softly. "I…I'd really like to join you tonight!" The thought of the handsome, spiky haired Jonin having passes to the most renowned spa area in Konoha didn't strike her as shocking at all. In fact, she was so used to the surprises the boy had that she just passed it off as some regular occurrence. Either that or she was too wound up on nervousness and shyness to trigger any other feeling or emotion when confronted by the yellow haired shinobi.

Naruto grinned, obviously pleased to hear her acceptance. "Then…I'll see you at the hot-springs! It's the five-star place downtown! Here!" the young man pulled out one of the passes from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Six o'clock…I'll be waiting there for you!" Hinata shakily took it from him, and gazed down at the ticket with wide eyes and a steak of bright red across her cheeks. Reading what there was written on the pass; she then glanced up at the boy and smiled at him, also delighted that she had been asked out by the boy of her dreams. Naruto nodded back. "See you there…" he exclaimed in that husky tone of his whenever he addressed a girl with sincerity.

Bowing to her in a show of gentlemanly appreciation, he then turned on his heel and left. Once he was out of sight, and was shown out by an incredibly honored Hyuuga Father, Hinata glanced down at her pass gripped in her hands tightly. Knowing that it had been Naruto that had given her this ticket, she began clutching it tightly to her, as if she had accepted a gift from Naruto. After all, in the years she has known him, Naruto always put his safety and his own well-being behind everybody else, caring more about those he treasured, and respecting them to his own full extent. Hinata knew that she was in love with him, not only because he was a handsome young man, but also because of those traits that made him special. His undying refusal to give up, his inner strength, and his way of the ninja!

Hinata's eyes shone even more, a brighter smile joining her blush as she clutched the pass to her head and shuffled around on the spot shyly.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

* * *

"_Man…this asking-out-girls thing is actually turning out to be a lot easier then I had anticipated. I mean, with Sakura and Ino… I expected them to have at least played hard to get. But now I'm just shocked! I didn't have to do any favors or anything!"_

"_**They're just attracted to your shining personality, kit!"**_

"_Wow…really?"_ Naruto asked as he continued walking down the street with a happy spring in his step.

"_**No…"**_ the Kyuubi replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. _**"Of course they are you idiot! Geez! Haven't you realized it yet? The girls love you!"**_

"_Huh? Really? Awesome!"_ Naruto exclaimed, his eyes widening on the outside and his jaw dropping slightly as these realizations were gradually beginning to reveal themselves. Of course, sharing these with his opposite, otherwise known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox confined inside of his body, was very enlightening, and shocking at the same time. _"B-But why? What is the real reason they like me so much?"_

"_**Dear God, even at eighteen, you're still as thick as a fruit!" **_Kyuubi groaned, shaking his head at his master and host's stupidity. Even though he had come to respect the yellow haired Jonin since Naruto became stronger then him, they silently agreed to treat each other as equals, yet fought like best friends. This was what is meant by them being opposites. _**"Look, the truth is what I said before. You're a kind soul, kit…strong up here in the head, and selfless to a far-outstretched extent. You always put your friends' happiness before your own, which you have done for those girls countless times in the past, and you're always protecting them. Not only that, but they're not the only ones to have grown more attractive…"**_

"_Wow…though I'm really flattered by your words, foxy…you're not really my type…"_

"_**Fuck you, kit!" **_Kyuubi growled, causing Naruto to grin on the outside. _**"The point is, you've grown and changed…and so have they! You're not only at the peak of finding the perfect mate for you, but you're also the most perfect male bachelor ninja in the whole of this village! With most of the competition either taken or… just…stuck up bums and such…you've become the main affection of those girls. Even though they've liked you long before today!"**_

"_Hmm…I kind of like where this is going!"_ Naruto exclaimed. It was then a look of utter puzzlement, nervousness and thought suddenly crossed his expression, and the boy looked down at the floor in front of him. He stopped in his tracks. _"But… if I'm really going to choose one of these girls to be my girlfriend and/or life partner…then who? I mean…my heart is set out for all the girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata…even Ten-Ten. I haven't gone so far as to consider either one to be higher up the ladder then the other!"_

"_**I see your point…"**_ Kyuubi said, nodding his head in agreement. It was then a feral grin crossed the fox's face and he inwardly nudged at the image of the boy in his head. _**"You're one lucky son-of-a-bitch! I so wish I could still take over your body at my own will!"**_

"_What the hell are you getting at, fur-ball?"_

"_**Come on! You so know what I'm talking about! If you can't choose one girl over the other…"**_ Kyuubi then smirked, an eye flashing. _**"Then how about having all four of them?!"**_

Naruto's face paled at this suggestion and prospect, before having it replaced by a full-face blush! Feeling himself getting a little hot under his jacket and hair, the young Jonin fisted his hands tightly, cutting into his palms with his fingernails, so to keep himself from fainting due to high-blood pressure. The pain did the job, but the embarrassment and dirty thoughts starting to seep in did an even _bigger_ job downstairs. Growling, Naruto pounded his head with his cut fist, shouting at the fox in his head.

"_You are one dirty-minded demon, you stinking pervert!" _Naruto shouted. _"And as if I haven't had my fair share of them!"_ Memories took him back to old-man Sarutobi, who was soon followed by Jiraiya, then the disturbingly terrifying Anko, and finally, incredibly enough, Tsunade. Naruto had had his fair, estranged sights of spotting the blonde haired Hokage peering into the man's spa area from time to time, whenever Jiraiya went in. That saying went for the both of them. It was quite ironic, really. Naruto slumped forward in overwhelming distress, eyes overshadowed. _"My world is one of Ero-sennin's sick novels, and I'm the main character!"_

"_**Something tells me that you should have gone to see the movie…"**_

"_Okay…though I'm not as perversely twisted as you are, or any of the others for that matter…"_ Naruto restarted, clapping his hands together and taking in a deep breath. Taking all his thoughts into consideration, he let out all doubt and human-decency out in one sigh in order to ask himself this question. _"Say I did try to get with all four girls! If I did make that particular move, how will all of them react to it? Will they be able to see reason behind my arguments of me liking them all equally, or will they just ignore it and murder me, leaving my blood-soaked corpse hanging from my apartment window, drawn and quartered?"_

"_**Wow…you're even more perverted than me!"**_

"_Hey! I take offence to that!"_

"_**Says the protégé of the world's most perverted Sannin in the country," **_the Kyuubi laughed,taking in Naruto's expression of dismay. _**"Seriously though, if things turn out the way you plan it, and you play your cards right…I am absolutely certain that you'll emerge from this conflict intact, at the same time looking as though you've had the wildest and most pleasurable experience of your life!"**_

"_Alright…what are you getting at this time?"_ Naruto asked folding his arms and standing on the side of the road, continuing to engage in this weird conversation.

"_**Listen, setting aside all the killing and butchering of you in the near future if this screws up, which it might… try piecing together all the little things we have talked about thus far!"**_ the Kyuubi began, raising up a tail as he began counting. _**"Number one, you're inviting all of the girls to the most relaxing hot-springs in the village that they cannot possibly resist. Number two, each of these girls are harboring intense feelings of attraction towards you, as noted by their interactions around you. Number three, all of you are at a suitable age to mate! Number four, you've grown up very much to the girls' liking! Number five, you are the perfect male for them, and with a life-long personality that compliments all four girls. Number six; all the girls are close friends with each other! Number seven, you like them all equally! Number eight, you are thinking of mating with all four of them tonight! And number nine, I haven't seen you back down from a life-endangering challenge yet!"**_

"_Okay, okay…yeesh!"_ Naruto replied, fanning his flushed face. _"Alright…I admit that I…want to…you know…do __**that**__…with the girls tonight! But you're provoking it! It may not even happen if you keep carrying on the way you are!"_ Shaking his head, he shoved his hands into his pockets and once again, started down the road towards where he knew Ten-Ten would be at this time of day. _"Besides…I still have to see if Ten-Ten-chan would like to come…"_

"_**If not then three is good enough, right?"**_ Kyuubi said with a grin.

"_If I know Ten-Ten…then she's probably not as violent as Ino on a bad day…"_

* * *

In fact…she was even worse…

"AAARGH! NEJI! YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE!" the brown haired girl shouted as she threw a barrage of perfectly aimed kunai at a picture of the man she was venting her rage at. The kunai punctured the picture, striking the face at the eyes, mouth and forehead. She had long since this moment stop throwing kunai one after another, and was now just pelting them.

Panting heavily where she stood fifteen meters out, Ten-Ten, feeling slight relief over her target practice, growled and clenched her fists. Reaching behind her, she drew a cluster of ninja stars from her pouch, and threw them at the picture. They curved through the air, and struck the picture, tearing it to pieces. The barrage of ninja stars sort of did the trick for her, but she was still venting, and her outbursts weren't going unheard by a familiar yellow haired Jonin hiding behind the trees for protection.

"After all these years! After everything I've done for him! He still doesn't notice me! Well notice _this_, you glass-eyed jerk!" she screamed, drawing a scythe knife from her pouch and hurling it at the tree. When it struck, it sliced right through the tree, impaling the picture and remaining stuck with its blade piercing right through the photo's forehead. "It's not like we can all be serious work-a-holics like Sasuke! It's always training for you, and worrying about your students! IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU! WELL, WHAT ABOUT ME?!!"

"_Wow…"_ Naruto thought, glancing around the tree he was hiding behind. _"She's pissed…" _The Kyuubi, who was quietly resting in the boy's head, would have made one of his smart-assed comments at this statement of the obvious. But he was too stuffed and too bored to make any sort of remark whatsoever. _"I can't just walk up to her in her present state! She'll skewer me!"_

Also joining the kunai impaled picture of Neji, there suddenly came a barrage of needles, which was then followed by a boomerang kunai, which took a big chunk of wood out of the tree, and not just tore the picture in half. Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest, finding Ten-Ten's display of anger towards her teammate rather puzzling. For one, he never knew the girl could get so worked up over the lack of attention from the Hyuuga elite, let alone expression her anger this way. One thing was for certain, Naruto has rarely seen Ten-Ten ever get angry, only Sakura and Ino. He still found her quite pretty when she was angry all the same.

Panting heavily again, Ten-Ten eventually gave into her muscle fatigue and collapsed to her knees. Hunching over, the girl proceeded to catch her breath, giving Naruto the opportunity he needed to approach her safely. Smiling, the yellow haired shinobi fixed up his scarf, and stepped around from behind his tree-trunk. Unfortunately for him, he accidentally stepped onto a small branch, causing it to snap loudly, as well as the resting Ten-Ten to respond in a very unexpected way. Growling, the girl stood up and, drawing a cluster of kunai, threw them into the trees where she heard the sound. Naruto, seeing this, let out a yell of shock and dropped down to the ground, the flying knives shooting off into the forest above him.

"TEN-TEN!" Naruto shouted. "What did I do that made you throw kunai at me!?"

Ten-Ten, suddenly realizing who she had thrown her kunai at, gasped and ran over to where Naruto had hit the deck. Sitting up, the yellow haired Jonin rubbed his chest where he had landed on a rock, and looked up to see the brown haired girl kneeling beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder and checking for any serious injuries possibly inflicted by her.

"Oh-my-gosh, Naruto I'm so sorry!" Ten-Ten fussed, looking him over frantically. "I didn't know it was you!"

"That's okay…it happens to me all the time!"

"Here…let me help you up," Ten-Ten exclaimed with a smile, pulling the staggered and no-doubt, shocked Jonin to his feet. Once he was up, the young man brushed himself down and smiled up at the woman with the Ox-horn style of hair braiding. As always, Ten-Ten was a friendly soul when she was cheerful, and always a real whizz to have around. In a way, she was sort of like Sakura; cheerful, strong, witty, and always willing to help out. She was also incredibly beautiful. "Sorry about that, Naruto. I'm just…not feeling myself today…"

"So I could tell," Naruto pointed, smiling at her. "Usually you would have hit me with that kind of attack. Good thing you weren't as thoroughly focused as I had thought…"

"Eeh…well…heh-heh…" Ten-Ten giggled, rubbing the back of her head and blushing in a bashful manner. "It was just a reflex action. I might have hit you if I had gotten a better lock on you…"

"Oh…I see," Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the side of his head nervously. _"I don't know if that's a good thing…or a bad thing!"_

Giggling at the spiky haired Jonin's grin, the girl blushed under his gaze as she moved her hand over her left side, pushing some stray hairs behind her ear. Shyly, she retraced her steps back to the curious reason why her friend was here, and decided to ask him about it. "So umm…Naruto…what's going on? You came here, obviously wanting to say something to me?"

"Hmm…" Naruto blinked. It then clicked to him the reason why he came here and nearly got himself nailed to a tree. Boy was he lucky to have survived. Smiling again, the boy reached into his pocket, but kept it there for a fall-back on his proposition. "Oh-yeah! The reason I came around was…well…if you're not too busy tonight, I was wondering if you would like to join me over at the _Hot-Spring Resort_!"

"Huh…The Hot-Spring Resort?" Ten-Ten queried, wondering which establishment the young man was referring to. When the image of the place popped into her mind, the girl's eyes widened and she gazed at him in both disbelief and shock. "You mean that five-star spa down town? You're inviting me to go there with you?"

"Of course," Naruto exclaimed, pulling out his second ticket and holding it out. "I mean…who wouldn't for such a lovely kunoichi like you? Are you interested?"

Ten-Ten gazed down at the ticket, still awe-struck and bewildered. Her mind was screaming, shocked to know that Naruto was asking her out. All the anger she had pent up inside her of Neji dissolved into shock, and the comment the Jonin passed onto her made her blush to the roots of her hair. Clearly, this was no proposition she was going to back down from, especially from such a handsomely grown shinobi she also had hidden affections for. Rubbing her right cheek, she reached out and grabbed the ticket, but didn't take it just yet. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I'd love to come, Naruto," Ten-Ten began. "But…I'm also wondering. Is anyone else coming?"

"Oh…well…" Naruto shrugged. "I did invite some of the other girls. I thought that we could all hang out…you know…and get to know each other a little better!"

"_Oh I'll get to know you a little better, Naruto,"_ Ten-Ten thought with a smirk. _"Even if that means prying you out of those other girls' hands…I'll get you!"_ Knowing how available Naruto was, and how much he meant to her for all the things he has accomplished, she would not pass up something like this.

She took the ticket, smiling in a very friendly manner up at the young male. "I'll see you there…Naruto-kun!"

Naruto nodded, bowing to her in a highly honored action. "Thank you so much, Ten-Ten! I'll see you there too! Six o'clock! Don't be late!" With that, he straightened up and departed, waving to her and receiving a wave in return. Once he was out of sight, Ten-Ten's determination and fighting spirit kicked in. Holding up a fist, she held it up with a very Gai-sensei like grin. Truly, she had picked up some of Lee's personality.

"_We'll see where this goes!_" Ten-Ten thought. _"Be prepared, Naruto-kun! Tonight is the night I make you mine!"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Joining the Party

**Naruto**

_**Steam and Sweat**_

_Joining the Party_

"Now where the hell did I put it…umm…no…uhh…lets see…nope…uhh…nope…damn it! I know I put it around here somewhere! But where?!"Naruto shouted, frustrated that he was unable to find his favorite jacket.

It had been about half-an-hour since he had gotten home, and the clock's minute hand was already moving into half-past five. Even though it was later in the afternoon then he had expected, the sun was still shining, and there was plenty of time for him to get washed up, and dress into his best for his night out. To top off this most anticipated of afternoons, he was going out with the four hottest kunoichis of his shinobi age group. He had to look his most casual-best if he was going to make a good impression on them.

Naruto had nothing to worry about in the value of the tickets or the hot-springs they were admitted for either. Firstly, they expired to around noon tomorrow, which meant he could stay their all night if he wanted too. Furthermore, the hot-springs were open 24-7, and not to mention the afternoons were always the best for spicing up high romanticism as well as making an impact on any guests or visitors. The yellow haired shinobi was certain the night was going to go well.

"FUCK! Where the hell is it!?"

Unfortunately, things this afternoon were going off to a bad start.

For the past forty-five minutes since he had gotten home, he had been freshening himself up for tonight, washing his hair, face and redressing into some new clothes. He had deposited his usual attire into the laundry, including his scarf and mesh-shirt. Free to dress into whatever outfits he wanted, Naruto picked himself out a white t-shirt, with blue jeans and matching blue sandals. All that was left was for him to find his orange and blue jacket, the one similar to the top he used to wear when he was younger, only this one had a white fluffy under-coat and collar. Obviously the boy's taste in orange hasn't faltered in these years, but his style certainly hasn't wasted away under all that orange.

The main problem being was that he had no idea where he threw his jacket.

Clothes came flying out of his open bedroom closet, accompanied by pairs of shoes, ninja scrolls, his infamous night-cap, several pairs of underwear, and a collection of vests and pants that were stashed at the very back of the dark and treacherous wasteland known as the storage center for his clothing. The young Jonin was muttering to himself and shouting various profanities, including ones never even heard of, as he dug and clawed at the piles of clothes he had just dumped in here. Because of all the missions he had been taking part in, in recent weeks, he had had little time to clear up his living area. As noted by the hundreds of clothes now tossed onto his bed.

"This is great! That's just great! If I can't find my jacket, I may as well go naked!" Naruto growled, stumbling out of his closet and kicking at a random pile of clothes. Folding his arms, he glared around the now messy bedroom. _"Although…I don't think the girls would appreciate it if I just turned up in my birthday suit. They'd probably freak out and beat the living snot out of me…"_

After fruitless efforts of trying to find his jacket inside of his closet, he decided looking through the other piles he had created instead. Plunging his hands through the small hills of material, he began pulling out one top after another, ignoring everything else. It was once he was through with the first two piles he gave up, looking up towards his lounge room and letting out a sigh of annoyance and disappointment. It was only then when he realized he left his jacket hanging on the couch's back, prepped and ready for the night.

Slapping himself in the head for being so stupid, Naruto pulled himself to his feet and, after kicking his clothes into the closet and reminding himself to clean up the mess later, proceeded to his lounge room. Grabbing his jacket and putting it into his mouth, he reached down and began slipping on his sandals. Hopping on one foot towards the door as he secured the last sandal, he took the jacket out of his mouth and slipped it on.

Checking to make sure he had his pass, keys and money, Naruto stepped out of his apartment and locked it up. Making sure he secured his keys in his pocket, the yellow haired Jonin punched the air in front of him excitedly, skipping on the spot with his hands held up as if he were preparing himself for a fight. However, he was merely loosening his muscles and body for the main events, and once he had, the young man then took off on a quick-paced run down the road. Next stop, Konoha's Hot-Spring Resort!

The Jonin ran down streets, passing pedestrians and buildings alike. Naruto made this run like an obstacle course, expertly weaving through crowds, sliding under obstacles moving or were lying across his route, or leaping over great distances like a super-professional athlete. Even though Konoha was his hometown and the people were finally beginning to treat him right for all the things he has done for it, he still pulled out some old fast ones on the Hidden Village's soil. He treated this run like a military course, commando-rolling here and there, and running over benches. Some of the villager's Naruto passed questioned this young man's rush and why he was doing his best to avoid everything. As always, Naruto had a very good reason to be in a rush, and as per his personality, treated every opportunity of endurance, speed, strength and skill as a test of his abilities.

Within five minutes, he arrived, and was standing beneath the shadowing presence of a Shinto shrine archway. Having not even broken a sweat, the young male smiled up at the wooden arch, and read the name of the institute beyond it's gate and up the stone steps into the fancy bathhouse.

_**Konohagakure Hot-Spring Resort**_

"_Well that's just stating the obvious…"_ the Jonin thought, his sensitive nose catching a whiff of tub salt herbs wafting through the breeze from the structure. Smiling, Naruto glanced around the area, awing at its natural beauty and befitting design traits.

The hot-spring resort was simply blossoming with foliage, which grew in and out of the area as if this place was a part of the natural wilderness itself. Pink cherry trees flowered in the breeze, shedding their petals majestically. The winds blew these touches of blossom through bamboo emplacements like a flowing stream, accompanied by shrubs and plant life that was just spewing out a scent which Naruto found extraordinarily pleasant. Bonsai bushes, along with small shrines and bird-houses, with a lovely lake and a miniature river flowing up front, caught the shinobi's keen eye. The building spoke for itself too, with a painted red and green roof to suit the surroundings, and every so often a golden warrior and goddess statue, and decorative framework. Everything was fitted in accordance with the feng shui law.

"This place is amazing," Naruto exclaimed, hands on his hips as he looked over the place again and again. "Wow! Now I can see why this hot-spring is so pricy. It's paradise!"

"Just wait till you see what's inside!" a voice from behind spoke up, catching Naruto's attention in a jumping manner. Blinking, he turned around, and immediately came face to face with the ocean blue eyes of Ino Yamanaka. The young woman smiled friendlily at the Jonin and waved, having come up to within six feet of him in an attempt to surprise him.

Well, it definitely worked.

"Whoa! Ino-chan! Good afternoon!" Naruto exclaimed, voice holding that hint of nervousness that indicated his unanticipated arrival of his early invite.

"Good afternoon to you to, Naruto-kun," Ino replied in a very friendly tone of voice. She stepped forward a bit more, running a hand through her hair and gesturing towards the shinobi suggestively. "What do you think of my outfit? Is it okay, hmm?"

It was then, Naruto got a good look of the outfit his fellow ninja was wearing, and saw her donned in a purple tube-top of Chinese light and dark lining tone, and design, with a black turtle-neck worn underneath, which was closely followed up by a purple matching skirt, bicycle shorts and sandals. She also wore purple lace-wing, and had her hair done up into a braided pony-tail, matching her outfit. With the amount of skin to be seen, the outfit was very revealing, and Naruto couldn't help but linger over her body for several seconds longer before looking back up. Ino's gaze failed to falter from her lustful and suggesting visage.

"It's great, Ino!" Naruto exclaimed, starting to feel a little bit hot under his headband. "It suits you very well! It really high-lights your beauty, and goes wonderfully with your eyes and hair …" he added while pointing to her pale-blonde locks.

"_That certainly did the trick!"_ Ino said in her head in a burst of delight. "Well, I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun. And I must say, you look very dashing in that outfit!" The blonde complimented, stepping forward and playing with the corner of the jacket's fur-collar. With every action she initiated, she did not make without a sexy stride. The proximity at which she set herself with Naruto allowed her to feel the heat or arousal emitted off of him. "I've never seen you in this outfit before. It really compliments your sexy body."

Clearing his throat, the spiky haired Jonin stepped back a bit, so to get some air. "Well umm… (cough)…thanks very much, Ino-chan! You know how it is. I was saving this one for a special occasion, and since that occasion has come along, it would have been bold for me to wear my ninja gear to a resort like this… with…eh…you…" He said the last parts with a bit of hesitation, because he could have sworn Ino had stepped up even closer to him. Naruto could now feel her breath tickling his nose, that sweet scent of her perfume filling his nostrils.

"Mmm-hm…" Ino moaned appreciatively, while gazing into his deep sapphire eyes. "Well…however you dress doesn't matter that much to me, Naruto-kun. I think you're still very sexy…"

Naruto gulped nervously, feeling a fine sheen of red streak over his cheeks as he felt Ino inch a little closer to his face. He stammered, attempting to stagger back, but found himself rooted to the spot, captivated in the woman's eyes. With every slow breath he drew, Ino drew ever closer.

"I…I think you're… beautiful too…Ino…"

Just as Ino's nose was beginning to brush up against his, the two of them suddenly and unexpectedly became aware of a familiar presence. The stammered, nervous words of that certain someone came breaking through the air, cutting them off from this little moment.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Jumping, Naruto glanced to his right, where he saw Hinata Hyuuga standing there with her hands held to her chin and laced together, a very concerned look on her face as she gazed at the two of them. Ino backed away, surprised as well as she stared at the purple haired girl standing a couple meters out from them. Silence filled the air for several seconds. Once that time had passed, common sense and awareness once again filled their minds, and both Naruto and Ino were able to respond to the newcomer's appearance.

Naruto, naïve as always, even at this age, grinned and waved towards the Hyuuga, approaching her in his greeting. "Afternoon, Hinata-chan! I'm glad you were able to make it!" Ino glanced at the young male's back in surprise, blinking in absolute bewilderment.

"_N-Naruto invited her as well?!"_ she shouted in her head. Furrowing her brow, she clicked her fingers through the air and bit down on her bottom lip. _"Darn it! I should have known! Now that he's invited her, my efforts to seduce Naruto have just gotten far more complicated!"_ Ino was well aware of Hinata's attraction towards the blonde haired shinobi, and also knew that she was too shy to make a move on him. However, Hinata has always been a big obstacle for girls who wanted to get their hands on Naruto, as the Jonin still held strong feelings for his friends equally, including the Hyuuga girl.

Ino placed her hands on her hips and smirked at the pair as they greeted each other. _"He's always been kind. I see no reason to worry. I'll get to him the next time he's alone in the hot-springs!"_

"It's so good to see you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he smiled down at his friend, seeing her smile back and blush as he came within four feet of her. Timid as always in his presence, she backed away slightly. "So, are you ready to go in?"

She nodded. "Y-Yes…" It was then her eye-sight reset themselves on Ino standing in background, behind Naruto. That friendly smile and her dress of occasion only meant one thing to Hinata, to which she lowered her head slightly and looked back towards Naruto, hands still cupped together. "I…I didn't know you were inviting Ino as well, Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm…" Naruto glanced behind him at the designated girl, then back towards Hinata. Noting the glances the two girls were sharing with each other, the young male then grinned and waved. "Oh! Sorry, Hinata-chan! I forgot to tell you that I was also inviting Ino-chan to the hot-springs! I wanted to invite both of you so that we could all spend time together and stuff! I also knew you girls would also like to talk to each other, so…heh…I hope that's okay with you!"

"Oh…that's okay, Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed happily, understanding the Jonin's good intentions. "It's fine with me! A-As long as we all have a good time."

Naruto smiled in relief. "That's great…" It was then, the young ninja became aware of the outfit the purple haired girl was wearing, and took a brief moment to look it over. As expected, Hinata was looking gorgeous this afternoon, her hair let out and free from her pony-tail, going wonderful with her outfit. The clothes she chose to wear tonight consisted of a light, purple kimono top with long sleeves, white-linings and black buttons. The entire top was of Chinese design, and underneath it, she wore a black t-shirt. Her stomach cleavage could be seen under her tops, with a red sash tied around her waist, holding up a light purple kimono dress. Both top and bottom pieces were matching, and with her figure, it suited her wonderfully.

"Wow…that's a really nice outfit you're wearing, Hinata," Naruto pointed out.

"R-Really," Hinata replied, her cheeks flushing extraordinarily. She twiddled her fingers together nervously. "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun! I knew you would like it…so I decided to wear it tonight…"

"Well…I do like it, Hinata-chan!" Naruto stated, nodding to her. "You look very beautiful in it…"

Hinata gasped and looked up at him, her cheeks baring a full blown pink texture as she looked him straight in the eyes. _"H-he thinks I look beautiful?"_

"Hey there, Naruto!" another voice suddenly sounded, breaking the moment. Naruto and Hinata glanced in the direction it came from, and saw Ten-Ten running up to them. Skidding to a stop right before the yellow haired Jonin, she grinned up at Naruto and thumbed at her chest in a declarative manner. "Well! I'm here! So when does the fun start?!"

"Soon, Ten-Ten-chan!" Naruto stated. "We're just waiting on, one more person to arrive!"

Ino furrowed her brow at the arrival of Team Guy's number shuriken-jitsu master, and counted yet another obstacle in her mind. _"Ten-Ten too? Hmm? Guess that only leaves forehead girl I presume. Naruto would have certainly asked her out first…seeing as that he likes her a lot…"_

Hinata hunched her shoulders a bit, setting her sights on the young, brown haired ninja that was now engaging in conversation with her love interest. _"Naruto-kun invited Ten-Ten as well? Oh no. How am I going to tell him how I feel when the other girls are hanging around him?"_

"Nice outfit, Naruto!" Ten-Ten exclaimed, leaning over a bit to take a look at his jacket. The fur looked so warm from where she was standing, and could imagine its very quality against her own skin. "I didn't know you wore stuff like this? This looks really expensive."

"You'd be shocked to find out how much I earned in my mission pay after taking down three Legendary Swordsmen and Madara Uchiha," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head. Those final battles he, Sasuke and Sakura had against the remaining members of Akatsuki weren't pleasant, but in order to move onto the future, you had to live with your past. He just shook his head, still smiling at the brown haired kunoichi. "Of course…my inheritance from my parents should be enough to last a life time. I mean…look at Sasuke. His inheritance is in the millions!"

"Does it matter though?" Ten-Ten asked, straightening herself and grinning at the blonde haired Jonin. "It's his money! Let him blow it off however he likes! You, on the other hand, earned that money through all your hard work and heroics, stud!" She jabbed him in the chest, her fist thudding what she felt was a brick wall.

"_Wowza!" _Ten-Ten thought in surprise when she felt the young male's hard peg through his shirt. _"How much does Naruto bench to get his body this hard? Ooh…can't wait to see what he looks like underneath these clothes!"_

"Heh…I guess I did," Naruto naively replied, while looking over the outfit Ten-Ten chose to wear tonight. As per her style she was wearing a white t-shirt that was of Chinese design, with long sleeves with pink linings. Around her waist she wore a light green sash, and matching red dress with blue sandals. Her hair was done up as usual, but that didn't make her look any less beautiful in Naruto's eyes. He was just thrilled to have her along.

Not too long since Ten-Ten had arrived, Sakura showed up. As she had expected, Naruto had invited the other girls along as well, and she felt a little tinge of jealousy as he watched him laugh along with Ino and Ten-Ten at a short, funny story that they had experienced years back. His attention towards them was intangible, and the outfits the girls were wearing definitely drew Naruto's attention toward them. For now, he was caught in their nets. However, if her past quests of going after Sasuke's affections (which inevitably failed) served her right today, then she was certainly not going to give up on the one man she truly felt for, so easily. If she had to, she would most certainly knock out all the other girls to get to the spiky haired Jonin herself, and have her way with him.

Smirking, Sakura closed the remaining distance between her and the hot spring group, and managed to sneak up behind Naruto to tap him on the shoulder with her fist. The Jonin's senses immediately perked up at the feeling, recognizing the density and chakra emitted from the limb in question. He sweated nervously, turning around and, at the same time, closing the eye on the side he directed towards the said person. Right as always, he saw Sakura smirking up at him, right fist held up and fingers creaking as she flexed her hand. Naruto internally gulped, and gave off a friendly, yet clearly nervous smile.

"S-Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. The kunoichi nodded to him, ignoring the stares she received from the other girls.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun!" she replied, also giving the boy a happy smile. "Why so tense? It's just me you dope!"

"Y-Yes! Of course!" Naruto spun around quickly, fast enough to send dust flying into the air. His arms and legs snapped to attention, and he bowed to the woman, eyes closed and attention to manners detail set on full overdrive. About a couple of years ago, Sakura had made a habit of warning the spiky haired ninja before she caved his face in, the first indication being her fist tapping against his shoulder, and second being the cracking of knuckles. Thankfully, she was in a good mood, and was more then happy to see her best friend. She also hadn't reached the second indication yet.

"I am so happy that you were able to come tonight, Sakura-chan! This means so much to me!" He wouldn't lie, and Sakura knew this. He looked up at her, smiling. "You're a really good friend!" he ducked his head again, fearful of any sudden reactions. In full honesty, Naruto would bare his soul to her and become the undying man she always wanted if that was her wish. Sakura had to laugh at this.

She bent over as well, looking into his face as he remained in his bow position. The pink haired Jonin giggled in amusement at his actions, and placed her fists on her hips, observing the sweat drip down the sides of his face and his body trembling in fear.

"You don't need to worry, Naruto-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling brightly. "I'm not going to hit you! I thought we'd passed that?"

"Uhh…right," the boy replied, straightening and rubbing the back of his head in a sign of embarrassment. _"A month or so ago…before that, it was stitches, intensive care and a freezer's worth of icepacks…"_ He was thankful she had stopped.

"Geez. You can stand up to the _Six Ways of Pain_, yet you cower under a woman? What is it with the male personality strand today?"

"Not all men are as tough as me! That's the thing!" Naruto stated, thumbing at his chest while grinning handsomely at the young woman. "I'm the best there is! Believe it!" Sakura blushed at his grin, but scoffed at his proclamation.

"Idiot!" she replied, thumping him in the chest, and experiencing the same thing Ten-Ten had when doing so, only her reaction was much more immense.

"_God dammit! That's a hard chest!"_ she thought, a dirty smile crossing her lips.

"_**I bet his shaft is much harder…"**_

"_Who-osha…"_ Sakura slowly exclaimed, agreeing with her much dirtier side.

"_**You can just imagine it can't you?"**_

"_Let's not get too carried away now…"_

Tonight, Sakura had decided to wear a red t-shirt with ninja mesh for sleeves, and a light brown vest of Chinese design. Her mid-drift showed off nicely, and below she wore a pair of blue, figure-hugging jeans, that didn't leave much to the imagination. Naruto looked her over in her chosen outfit and blushed, but looked away and up towards the sky to avoid the girl's curious eyes. Scratching his left cheek, the young male chuckled and glanced down at her, while keeping his flushed face out of view.

Sakura glanced over at the other girls, seeing Ten-Ten smiling towards her with a nod of greeting, Hinata waving to her, and Ino smirking in her direction. The pink haired kunoichi returned each of their greetings in kind, but kept her eyes over Ino for a moment longer.

"What's up, Ino-pig?" she asked.

"Not much, forehead. I see you had the courage to come after all!" the blonde replied, grinning evilly.

"Couldn't resist," Sakura shrugged.

"Would you two give it a rest?" Ten-Ten asked, looking between the smirking pair. "We're all here to enjoy ourselves. So why don't we cut the insults and name calling, and head on inside?!"

"Y-Yes. A-After all, it was Naruto-kun who invited us all," Hinata stated, standing beside Ten-Ten in support. "We must be gracious guests, and thank him for this wonderful opportunity he has given us to spend time together."

"Hm…sure," Ino exclaimed, glancing over at the spiky blonde head standing not too far away from them. "What now, Naruto-kun?"

"What now…hmm…" Naruto thought, rubbing his chin in thought. It took him several seconds for him to come up with a suitable answer, and once he did, grinned and walked over to the four girls, calling them around so that they all stood in front of him. Ino and Sakura, still opposing each other on this silent matter, took up flanks on opposite sides of the formation. Naruto put his hand behind him, smiling. "I think…that we should all go in, and have a good time. What do my ladies of this fine afternoon think?" he asked, while leaning over and holding out four different flowers held between his finger-tips.

All four girls looked down at the four corresponding flowers, and were very surprised at the coloration. The four flowers Naruto was holding were all roses, one of them red, another was pink, with a third light blue, and another one purple. Each rose was as unique to the next, and the Jonin smiled handsomely at all four of them as he handed them their flowers.

"As sweet smelling as the rose, and simply blooming with natural beauty, you girls all look wonderful tonight, and I hope you enjoy yourselves!"

"Oh…thank you very much, Naruto-kun," Hinata exclaimed, taking her purple rose and clutching it to her like it was the best gift the spiky haired Jonin had ever given her. She beamed at him, eyes sparkling. "It's very beautiful!"

"My goodness! Where did you get these from, Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking down at the pink rose in awe, and then back up at the handsome shinobi.

"I certainly didn't sell you these…wow," Ino also exclaimed.

"I picked them out especially. I found each one of them on one of my recent missions," Naruto stated, pointing out each one, "and for some reason, all I could think of, was you four…"

"Well, they're certainly lovely, Naruto! Thank you!" Ten-Ten exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you, Naruto-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, walking up to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Ino scowled at the girl, whereas Hinata looked away with a light blush on her face. Naruto just chuckled, backing away a bit while smiling his appreciation towards Sakura's show of thanks.

"So!" he spun on his heel, moving out a bit so that he could look at all of the kunoichi present. "Have you all got your tickets?!" Each woman gave him a firm nod, and each of them held up their laminated passes, taking them out of rather extraordinary places. Ino took her pass out from in front of her tube-top, Ten-Ten took it out of her hair in Houdini style, and Hinata removed it from her pouch behind her, and Sakura from her jean's pocket. Naruto smirked, holding up his and gesturing in the direction of the bathhouse. "Well then, let's go!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Author's Note**__: Sorry for such long updates. This is taking me a lot longer then I had expected. I'm currently having a really busy January…hope you enjoyed this, and am working on the next chapter as you are reading…_


	4. Tending the Cherry Blossom

**Naruto**

_**Steam and Sweat**_

_Tending the Cherry Blossom_

_**Five minutes later…**_

"Welcome to the Konoha _Hot-Spring Resort_ most honored of guests! I would like to say that it is a real pleasure, and I'd like to thank you all for coming and gracing us with your presence, shinobi warriors. If you would just follow me through here, I will direct you to your personal suite," one of the service women dressed in a Geisha outfit stated, stopping before a paper-crate, Japanese sliding door and opening it. She bowed as Naruto and his kunoichi company passed through, removing their sandals and propping them up on the shoe stands just beyond the threshold. The Geisha closed the sliding door behind her, and made her way over to the double door on the other side beside the shoe racks.

Even though they had just entered the building, they were already slack-jawed at the absolute classiness of the place. The interior of the hot-spring resort wasn't just rich and painted well, it was also wonderfully decorated, and well suited for the environment. The suite staff was very friendly, the waiting didn't take too long at all, and it appeared that the whole resort has been cleared just for them. Almost immediately after checking in, Naruto and his group were then led by one of the staff members to their suite, where they'll be staying for the night. The entrance to their private, V.I.P room may have been attention grabbing, but the suite had to be something of a dream.

Unlocking it with the suite's key, the double doors swung open, and once Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten stepped into the suite, their jaws immediately dropped to the floor.

"This is the Royalty Suite, originally reserved for the Hokage and her many associates, and it still is. However, in light of our lucky contest winners, we have prepared this suite for the 24-hour pass, with all the necessities included. I hope that it is to your liking," the Geisha guide exclaimed, standing to the side to allow the guests a better look at the room.

To the girls and Naruto, it was like God closed down their old apartments, rooms and houses and presented them with a mansion paradise. Beyond the doors, they were led into a huge room with a large entrance leading onto the outside deck, where the sight of the hot-springs, hot tubs and bubble-baths could be seen steaming away under the afternoon sky. However, aside from the urge to just run out into the springs and dive in while fully clothed, Sakura, Ino and everyone else were still captivated by the sight of their room. An interior suite bigger then the lobby, carpeted in the living area, which also served as a bedroom, with a laminated floorboard surface leading towards the kitchen and dining area where a feast was already prepared for them, and tiled as it led towards the change-rooms, steam-rooms, saunas and massage parlor. Of course, most of these elements could be seen within the expanse already, and simply glowed under the white roof and varnished wooden walls, cleaned to absolute perfection. The minor details had also been jacked up, which included paintings of the Konoha landscape, specialized 22nd Century chandeliers, a huge Emperor sized bed four times as big as a King-sized bed and fit for at least seven people, huge plasma screen T.V, a bar to order drinks, and so much more added to the overall design of the place. Truly, it was a suite the Gods would visit on their days off.

"Oh…My…God," Ten-Ten breathed out, trying to stop herself from fainting.

"I-It's amazing," Sakura also exclaimed. Ino blinked, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head to see that she wasn't hallucinating. It was too good to be true.

"T-This is the royalty suite?" Hinata asked. "I-I never knew i-it was so big. It's even bigger then the five-star rooms you get at the other spas!"

"And check out the bed!" Naruto shouted. With a laugh of childishness that should have been discarded years ago, the yellow haired Jonin sprinted forward. He seemingly bounded most of the distances from front door to bed for a good few paces, before leaping high off the ground, performing a variety of gymnastic flips through the air, and flopping flat out on the bed in ten-ten style. With his hands behind his head, his form bounced on the bed at least three times before stilling. The shinobi let out a relaxed sigh, closing his eyes and snuggling into the bed, enduring the sensations of having such a comfortable surface cushioning him.

Sakura shook her head at Naruto's childishness and walked over to him, to check out the bed herself. Hinata and Ten-Ten were still marveling at the architecture, at the same time Ino eyed the hot-springs longingly. Still, the other sights were pretty much distracting, and like the others, her eyes strayed off in all different directions.

"It's hard to believe that Tsunade-sama actually comes to this place," Ino said, earning a nod of agreement from Ten-Ten when she looked towards her. "Guess this is the luxury-reward you receive for all your hard work as Hokage of Konohagakure!"

"Yes; a bonus!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing both fists up into the air, causing him to bounce again. "All the more reason for me to become Hokage!"

"If there is anything you need, please give us a call and we will come and assist you right away!" the tour guide exclaimed, backing away out the front door and bowing to the hot-springs' guests. "Please, enjoy your stay…" With that, the double doors were closed, and automatically locked for privacy.

"This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, bouncing on the bed, performing a few 360's opposite to the surface, before landing softly and placing his head on his hand, gazing in the girls' direction. He grinned and posed in a very suggestive way towards his friends, only it was purely for the fun of it. "You girls have got to try out this bed! I'm definitely spending the night here on this little beauty!"

"Lets see!" Ten-Ten exclaimed, letting out a cheerful whoop and, just as Naruto had done, jumped and landed flat out on the bed. She sprawled out atop its absolute area, and sighed as she felt the heavenly warmness and feel of the bed seep into her. It eased out the kunoichi's back, further increasing her growing love of this place. "OOoooohhh…this _**is**_ good! Shot-gun!"

"Shot-gun! Fuck!" Naruto cursed.

Ten-Ten laughed, while Sakura and Hinata giggled at the sight of the Jonin slamming one of the dozen pillows lying across the bed onto his face. He was now literally trying to smother himself, at the same time Ino came along to see what was happening and find out why everybody was laughing. She sat on the end of the bed, smiling at the sight of Naruto making out with his pillow.

The blonde haired girl bounced on the bed a couple of times, testing out its springs. "Hmm…not bad! I could get used to this…"

Naruto removed the pillow from his face and grinned down at the girl on the other end of the bed. "Enjoy it while it lasts!" He hoped up into a seated position, legs crossed and arms propping him where he sat. "We're here for the whole night, and I intend to enjoy every minute of it!"

"Of course!" Ten-Ten exclaimed, just as Sakura leapt onto the bed and Hinata sat on the edge of it. The brown haired kunoichi then picked up one of the pillows closest to her and chucked it at the Jonin. "Heads up!"

"Heads u- …GAH!!!???" Naruto was hit head-long by the flying projectile, and was knocked back into the bed. Ten-Ten and Ino laughed at the poor ninja, while Hinata giggled at the sight of the spiky haired shinobi, now buried under the rest of the pile of pillows. Sakura sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes and thinking how immature her teammate still was.

Digging himself out, Naruto grinned up at the laughing girls and picked up another pillow. "Oh, you're so going to pay for that move, Ten-Ten-chan!" he exclaimed, tossing the pillow at her, aimed for her face. "Take that!"

Ten-Ten saw it coming, and ducked just in time, the pillow hitting Sakura behind her. The pink haired kunoichi was hit head-long by the pillow, knocking her out of her train of thought. Naruto gulped when he realized whom he had hit, and when the pillow fell from Sakura's face, it revealed a very ticked off kunoichi glaring back at him. He backed away slightly, seeing her get to her feet, and brought the pillow she caught with her.

"Naruto…" she hissed in a deathly threatening tone of voice.

The Jonin gulped, while Ten-Ten moved out of the other girl's line of sights, knowing something bad was going to happen. Sakura brought the pillow up and moved so that it was pulled back, ready for launch, and her eyes locked onto the cowering male on the other end of the bed. Blue waves of chakra suddenly started flickering off of the pillow, a grin forming on her face as she glared at the spiky haired shinobi.

"You…are _so_ dead!" she exclaimed, tossing the chakra inflamed pillow straight at her target. The pillow zoomed through the air, and not only knocked the wind out of the Jonin male, but also knocked him off of the bed. He fell flat onto the ground, pillow on top of his chest and eyes wide as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Whoa…"

Suddenly, the young male slowly became aware of a couple of shadows now looming over him, and after regaining his sense of focus, Naruto saw Hinata and Ino leaning over the bed above him, pillows held in hand and smiles on their faces. Naruto blinked.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" Ino slyly spoke.

"Y-Yes…"

"Pillow fight!" Hinata exclaimed, both of them tossing the pillows down at him. Naruto was hit full on by the barrage, but moments after he was struck, he threw them back, with Hinata and Ino backing away to avoid them. The boy then stood up, taking a stance with the pillow Sakura struck him with held in a two handed grip as he grinned at the kunoichi in front of him. Little did he realize was that the pillows he had thrown up at Ino and Hinata has yet to descend from their maximum ceiling climb.

"Ha-ha!" Naruto triumphantly exclaimed. The tables have finally turned! "Now the pillow is on the other ha…OOOMMPH…" The two pillows he had thrown crashed on top of him, knocking him sprawling onto the bed in front of Ino and Hinata. The two girls giggled at the sight, seeing the Jonin lying with two big pillows on top of him and swirls in his eyes. The Jonin groaned with his vision blurred from the two unexpected hits and the extra dead weights on his head. After a slow recovery, the boy shook his head and looked up, only to see to his horror that all four girls were kneeling in front of him, pillows in hand and grins on their faces.

He gulped at the sight of his opponent. "Aww…n-no fair…"

"Too bad, Naruto-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're going down!" Ten-Ten finished.

And then…all at once…

_**WHAP!**_

* * *

After the one on all pillow fight, which left Naruto exhausted under a pile of pillows and the girls sitting triumphantly on top of it, they all dispersed and headed off to enjoy the pleasures and entertainment provided to them by the hot-spring resort. Immediately, all the girls headed off for the spots where they wanted to be the most since entering the resort, at the same time trying to figure out how to get at Naruto without the others witnessing or getting in the way. This left Naruto to nurse his bruises, enjoy a few snacks from the entrée's provided, and go wherever he pleased.

Ino, wanting to try out the bubble-baths first, headed to that area of their suite, knowing full-well that those baths had to be heaps bigger than the cramped tub at her place. She needed to stretch her limbs in something more comfortable anyway. So the moment she entered the glass-house beside the open-air hot-springs, she quickly stripped down from her garments, and with a towel in hand, leapt into the already filled bath, or more to the description of the bath-house, the swimming pool filled with warm, bubbly water. She sunk into it, and sighed in delight, feeling the herbs used in the hot water cleanse her skin without the necessary scrubbing.

As for the others, Hinata went to try out the hot-tubs, Ten-Ten went to the mud-baths, and Sakura…well…ever since the pillow fight, in which she was the leader of the assault that earned her spot at the very top of the pillow-pile, nobody knew where she went afterwards. She obviously went into the woman's change-rooms to get ready for the many delights this place had to offer.

All in all, the stay was already becoming very enjoyable, and it was a ten-out-of-ten rating for all the visitors so far.

While the girls spanned out throughout the complex of their given area, Naruto, after he'd finished up at the sushi snack-bar with a few articles of food and a drink, then headed for the change-rooms himself. The boys' bathroom was well suited for the place, bearing as much of the design traits as the suite itself, and holding plenty of glamour stylized into the room to make it much more appealing. He found this out when he entered his cubicle, stripped, folded his garments, stored them away, and then headed out with a towel wrapped around his waist and a wash-cloth over his shoulder.

Stepping out of the male change-rooms adjacent to the female change-rooms, Naruto decided to first try out the sauna. Stretching out, he moved down the walkway and outside. Yesterday's missions and training have left him a little sore, and this retreat presented him with that perfect opportunity to rest his limbs and recover. Also, he figured the steam of the sauna would help him out with the sweat he had shed in past weeks, and the baths would heal his skin into that shiny and healthy condition he had back when he was younger.

As he marched down the outside walkway-porch, the young male gazed upon the elegant and amazing scenery of the place. The Asian design traits failed to falter in the enclosed garden added to their suite, the night sky high-lightning the Japanese peace-garden with its own pond, garden path, and various foliage decorating its spaces. And beyond that, the hot-springs divided from this garden by a small plantation of bamboo bordering the area shielded any perverted eyes from gazing into it to see who was bathing in the area. In regards to Naruto's personality, he was neither a peeper nor a pervert, and merely enjoyed the garden's beauty instead of something more personal to someone else.

Upon reaching the sauna, the young male let out a sigh and entered. The instant he walked in and closed the door behind him, he was overcome by the heat of the place, and a sudden cloud of hot steam. However, with his constant endurance training and travels into conditions such as this, he barely felt that wave of heat, but slowly adjusted to it as it gradually grew in temperature to a more enjoyable, yet manageable level.

Quickly finding a seat, Naruto sat down and lay back, placing his hands behind his head as he begun bathing in the heated atmosphere. He breathed in a quantity of the warm air, and then out, clearing his lungs and sinuses at the same time. This really gave new meaning to 'a breath of fresh air!'

"(Sigh)…this is the life…" Naruto exclaimed. "No training, no missions, and to top it off, I'm at the hot-springs, spending time with my friends! It's been so long since I've had such fun like this…heh. And Sakura-chan…she's looking so beautiful tonight! I wonder what she's doing right now…"

"Naruto?"

The Jonin's eyes blinked open in surprise, and upon opening his eyes to the sauna, gazed across the room towards the other side, where he saw a very familiar person lying across the opposite seat, magazine flipped open and sparkling emerald eyes gazing into his own. With a towel laid out beneath her, leaving only her wash-cloth laid over her backside as cover, it left the rest of her form of her back completely exposed. And, as Naruto immediately identified, the woman lying in front of him was with no doubt a naked Sakura Haruno.

The two Jonin's had surprised looks on their faces, both of them staring across the room at one another, locked into position due to a strange, numbing sensation that was obviously a result of their sudden shock. After about a few seconds of staring at each other in silence, a cloud of steam unexpectedly bellowed out of the sauna's core heater set up in the center of the large room, expanding and making a loud hissing sound that broke their unbreakable trances.

Sakura's pupils shrunk and her expression scrunched recoiled into a full-blown, anime style expression of shock before a loud shriek erupted from her, echoing within the sauna but not escaping the room's soundproof walls or door. This loud outcry caused Naruto's eardrums to reverberate as he scrambled back, or attempted to, an equally shocked expression crossing his face as he stared across at the woman now sitting up and covering herself with the towel she had laid out. Even when she did so, much of her flawless flesh was still showing for the whole world to see.

"AAAAHHHHHH! SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"NARUTO!!! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!" Sakura screamed, her shock at seeing him still revealed in her outbursts and face.

"ME! I…I JUST CAME IN HERE TO RELAX! I-I…I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE TOO!!!"

"Have you ever heard of knocking?!" the pink haired kunoichi continued shouting, her voice calming a bit, but was still very loud. Seeing the bright blush on Naruto's face, as well as his wide-eyes still glued onto her, Sakura assumed he was perverting with his eyes at that very moment, and instantly tried to cover herself up completely! "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! AND STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERVERT!!!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled as well, slapping his hand over his eyes and looking away, at the same time waving a hand in front of him in a flailing attempt to divert her attention away from the matter. "Look, there's only one sauna in this place, and it's for both male and female! If we just stay covered and keep our distance, then we have absolutely no problems here! Okay!"

Sakura was still fuming, these animated lines seen emitting from her head. However, after several seconds of glaring and mental outbursts of threats of murder nestled within her thoughts, the pink haired girl eventually calmed down completely, and complied with her friend's statements. Easing up, the girl wrapped her towel around her, fully covering any embarrassing parts of her body and sitting herself down properly.

"Alright…fine," she growled, folding her arms over her chest and glaring across at the Jonin, who breathed a sigh of relief of not being brutally maimed in a murderous rage by his teammate. Her eyes remained narrowed on Naruto as she picked up her magazine, flipped it open onto the page she was up to, and frowned at him. "Just don't you let me catch you staring at me! Because I'll know you'll be undressing me with your eyes, pervert!"

"Okay! Okay! I won't!" Naruto eased, waving his hands in front of him, before his right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "And stop calling me a pervert, because I'm not! It's all just a misunderstanding!"

"Sure…whatever…" Sakura muttered back, still feeling a little bit uncomfortable sharing a sauna with, not only a guy, but a guy she held very strong, inner feelings for. So, squeezing her thighs together and making sure her towel remained secure, the pink haired kunoichi went on reading, concentrating on her magazine and not on her half-naked friend, whose complete state was only just a towel-removal away.

Naruto also kept to his own devices, deciding the best way to relax and distract himself, is to stretch himself out on his seat, and just try and get some rest. And that was what he did, pulling his left knee up a bit and placing his hands behind his head, breathing out and in easily, and throwing himself into a day-dreaming state. Silence once again fell, with the only disturbances being the cloud of steam that erupted around them every once in a while, and the turning of a magazine page made by Sakura as they both tried to enjoy their time in the sauna, and not violate their eyesight by looking at each other. They knew they had enough endurance skills and experience, and could at least last in here for the next hour or so holding back their desires.

However, after the first five minutes, it felt like absolute torture for the both of them. The eternity experienced every minute without engaging eye-contact with the other was a true test of restraint for the both of them. But soon enough, their desires' and curiosity tugging on each of their leashes soon broke free, and the two of them began stealing glancing at the other. Through the mists of heat, and the silence that prevailed, they were easily able to capture each others' form at that exact moment of exchange. And though both of them knew it was for the betterment of judgment, they both could feel their attraction for the individual in question growing at an uncontrollable rate.

Being barely half-naked and sitting only a few meters apart from one another certainly didn't help them tame their growling lust…

The truth of Inner-Sakura's earlier statements was coming true, and the conscious Sakura couldn't help herself but gaze longingly at the young man across from her. For the first time since he entered the sauna, she could clearly make out every little detail of the Jonin's bare form. And as foretold by her erotic dreams, everything she had thought of was true. Naruto was truly a world wonder in form. His lightly tanned body, added with the years of maturity, definitely made miracles of his excellent shape. Well-toned athletic molded with martial arts muscles toned his form, from his broad shoulders, to his well-made chest and those mouth-watering abs, right down to his legs…he was perfect in every way Sakura thought. However, the one thing she was longing to see to confirm all her thoughts still remained out of sight.

Sakura rubbed her thighs together, trying to suppress the moan of appreciation wanting to escape her lips as she gazed at that delicious piece of meat lying in front of her. Her cheeks flushed pink, and she couldn't help but run her tongue over her upper-lip in a hunger filled action of want for that hunk of a shinobi.

"_Boy…is it getting hotter in here?"_

Naruto was also experiencing a similar sensation as he stole glances at the pink haired goddess sitting not too far from him. Sakura, the most beautiful woman he had ever met (who could easily compete even with the others), was sitting just a few meters across from him, and taunting him with her tantalizing skin and form. That flawless shine of exposed flesh, fitted wonderfully into curves that flowed graciously, matching a reasonably sized chest, luscious legs and a wonderful behind. God, it was taking everything in his power from not getting up, walking up to her and having his way with her right there. He hid this secret with his raised leg from her sight, hoping that she still couldn't see it due to its enormity.

"_Man…whoot…someone has to turn the heat down in this place…"_

Things like this proceeded on for the next minute or so. But by the time the next bellow of steam came up, Sakura lost her restraints on her controlled factor, and with a growl of agitation, slapped her magazine shut and glared up at the ceiling. Seeing sweat appear on Naruto's form made him all the more appetizing, and she had had it!

"That's it!" _"I want him! Please …please still love me, Naruto!"_

"_**There's a very unnecessary hope…he's bound to still have it ready for you!"**_

Naruto glanced around, having jumped into a seated position the moment he heard the pink haired kunoichi's outburst. When he did sit up, he saw Sakura slap the magazine down, stand up and march over to him. He straight up immediately taking her stride and expression as one of threatening and tried to back up into the wall he was already leaning against.

"Wait…Sakura…please!" _"Please…don't hit me!"_

"_**I'll ready you for the beating, kit!"**_ the Kyuubi said, bracing himself in his cage, knowing that a hit from this kunoichi would surely rock Naruto right down to his mentality.

The yellow haired Jonin continued backing away, seeing Sakura stop right in front of him. He gazed up at her fearfully, bracing himself for the beating that was to come. She had caught him looking at her, he was certain of it! Right now, all those dirty thoughts he was experiencing were all swept away, and replaced with no-doubt a clear feeling of terror.

"Sakura…if you're going to beat me, please keep the blows above the belt!" the spiky haired shinobi pleaded. The pink haired kunoichi smiled, this one being far different from any smile she had ever played before.

"Oh don't worry, Naruto-kun," she whispered, before suddenly swooping down on him. Naruto backed away, puzzlement suddenly taking place at the method of torture Sakura was beginning to set upon him. However, before he knew it, he found himself pinned across the sitting platform, with the pink haired Jonin right on top of him, her body pressed up against his and her face hovering just above his own. When his eyes met her expression, he was shocked to see a look of pure lust, want and pleasure etched on her face. "You're going to love the 'beating' I'm going to be giving you …and I can guarantee you, there will be a lot of _dirty_ play involved…"

Naruto was absolutely shocked at this answer, the very tone she used in saying this turning him on and making a certain member of his harden at the thoughts beginning to flood into his mind. His widened eyes blinked in surprise, his cheeks burning a bright red as he gazed into those gorgeous eyes of the kunoichi lying on top of him.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"I love you, Naruto-kun!" Sakura stated firmly, her eyes wavering as she gazed into the Jonin's eyes she has admitted her love to. "I love you so much! Ever since I realized Sasuke would never return my feelings for him, I knew that the one who was truly there for me, the one who I secretly admired, the one who had been returning these feelings of admiration and love, and the one who I have denied for so long…is really _you_, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was speechless, unable to sum up a word in order to reply to this. The Kyuubi was also shocked by this, and was stomped silent by the words that had fallen from the girl's lips and onto him. The only thing the young shinobi could come up with was, "S-Sakura…I…"

"I want you, Naruto-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, a smile brimming her face as she gazed longing into the male's eyes. "I want you so badly right now, you wouldn't believe it! I know you want me as well. I can tell by this," she whispered, rubbing her hips along his, feeling his tented length protruding through his towel and rubbing against hers. The sheer hardness of it, and the need for its release further increased her want for the Jonin she needed. Sakura leaned in more, so that their exchange in words was sound, and heartfelt. "Let me help you, Naruto-kun! Please… I want you to make love to me!"

She sealed this statement by engaging his lips in a loving, tender and heated kiss. Cupping her hands on both sides of his face, she smothered her lips against Naruto's, the spiky haired ninja's eyes widening as he felt the girl of his dreams lock lips with his. He couldn't believe this was happening, and couldn't deny the immediate feelings and emotions rushing through him. As she kissed him, he slowly began returning it, hands placing themselves on her hips as he deepened the kiss, closing his eyes with hers as they flew into bliss with each other. After a while, Sakura opened her mouth and began prodding along his lips with her tongue, begging for entrance. Naruto complied, and they both began sharing their first passionate kiss with each other, their tongues wrestling for dominance as they moaned into each other's mouths.

The eventual need soon arouse, and they both pulled away, though they wished they didn't have to. Panting slightly, the two of them gazed into each other's half-lidded eyes once again, seeing the love and lust blossoming in both their soul windows. It was then, after a minute or so of silence, Sakura smiled at him and ran her hand over his cheeks, studying his still surprised expression.

"Well…say something…"

For a moment, nobody said anything. But then, a grin formed on Naruto's face, as he shared a nod with the woman lying on top of him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself…"

The blonde haired Jonin pulled her back down to him and gave her an incredibly heated and passionate kiss, double in force to the one previous. Sakura squeaked when he initiated this action, but no less returned its ferocity with equal passion and lust, her hands coming behind his head to grab bunches of his hair as she crushed her lips against his. Naruto placed his right hand behind her head and pulled her in more in kind, at the same time his left hand ran up and down her back, wanting to explore more of the body that had captured his eyes the moment he was permitted to its sight today. The only problem was that the towel was covering too much of her.

So, Naruto tugged on the edge of the offending piece of material, telling the girl kissing him that he wanted it off. The pink haired kunoichi pulled away from their kiss, straddling the shinobi's lap and smiling a very sultry smile down at him. In the most entertaining and seductive way possible, Sakura shrugged off the white towel, dropping it to the floor and giving Naruto the first perfect view of her body, and as expected by the male ninja, it was a sight to behold. Perfect curves, perfect skin coloration, perfect breast sizes, and an excellent view of her nether-regions; the very sight turned him on even more.

Sakura blushed as Naruto's eyes looked her over thoroughly, an approving smile appearing on his lips as he gazed at her bare nakedness. But soon after giving her man this short show, smiled lustfully and laid back down on him, her chest coming in contact with his, from which both of them could easily feel every heated detail of the other. The kunoichi moaned her approval at the feel of his toned muscles, and slid up his body the rest of his way to his face, where she smiled down at him, before kissing him once more.

While they passionately made out, Naruto proceeded to roam the girl's body, his hands gliding over her smooth skin and marveling at its texture. The scent of her was all too alluring to resist, and the young ninja began inhaling it as he explored parts of her body he was unable to do before now. His left hand descended down to her firm, round buttocks, and after getting a good feel of it, groped it teasingly, to which Sakura moaned at lowly. Smiling, Naruto broke away from their make-out session, much to their disappointment, and concentrated on the sweet spot of Sakura's neck. He kissed, licked and suckled on the woman's neck and collarbone, at the same time, his right hand made it under the pink-haired kunoichi, and squeezed at the supple breast it made first contact with.

"Sakura…" Naruto breathed into her ear, tickling it with his warm exhale of words. Sakura mewed at this, and nodded in silent agreement.

Getting up and off of Naruto, Sakura moved to the floor of the sauna, spreading out the towel she had discarded, and lay down on her back. Her breasts heaved with every intake of breath, at the same time her post-pleasured expression gazed up at the man who was now descending onto her, smile on his face and love reflected in his eyes. He laid on top of her, sharing one, short kiss with her before moving back down to her neck, both his hands sliding up her beautiful body, and cupping her two C-cupped breasts in his hands. His warm palms began kneading at the soft flesh he found, his mouth assaulting her collar-bone, licking at the sensitive area of skin. Sakura bit her bottom lip to hold back her moan, but after several raspy breaths of air, allowed a loud one to escape her throat.

It was like music to Naruto's ears, and he wanted to rewind it and play it over and over again…

His hands continued to massage her breasts, moving in circular motions, and often rubbing motions with full-palms. It was then his cupped hands turned to half-cups, as his finger-and-thumb found her nipples. He lightly pinched the pink nubs, feeling their hardness against his chest and touch. Naruto smiled as he heard more moan erupt from the woman beneath him, and continued his ministrations. He then doubled his efforts, moving his face down to her mounds, and began licking at her nipples. His tongue and mouth worked it all over, as if he was making love to them in particular, and paid careful attention to both of them equally. Sakura squirmed underneath him, moaning as he played with her breasts and nipples.

After giving Sakura's breasts the desired attention, Naruto then slowly moved south, kissing, licking and rubbing his cheek against her soft skin, which was now becoming sweaty from, not only the heat of the sauna, but of the pleasure he was giving her. When he moved to her naval, he kissed and licked it, rubbing his cheek against her stomach and running his right hand down her back and side. This simple action of affection caused Sakura's back to arch and a moan of pleasure to escape her lips. Her eyes clenched shut at the sensations coursing through her body, that light blush across her cheeks growing in depth in response to the skillful man's actions.

"Oh Kami…Naruto…Oooh…" she squirmed a bit more, but was unable to move the way she wanted due to the shinobi's hold on her. "OOOooooohhh…please…lower…!"

Naruto complied, his kissing and rubbing moving further south, till he was hovering right above her most private of places. He inhaled her scent again, his mind marveling at the sweetness he was able to pick up through his sensitive nostrils. He stared at it, hands parting her legs a bit so that he could get a better view.

"Oh…Naruto-kun…" Sakura mewed, lips biting the top of her finger as she held her hand up to her mouth in embarrassment. She trembled where she lay. "Don't stare…i-it's embarrassing…"

"Why would you be embarrassed, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, smiling as he moved his head in more, his hot breaths tickling the woman's sweet spot. "I think it's beautiful…just like everything else about you…" Sakura blushed even more, shaking in anticipation to the young male's next actions. Then, a few more seconds later, Naruto plunged his face in, his tongue running over the girl's clit. It was with that single stroke Sakura let out the loudest moan thus far, her whole body jerking in surprise. She shut her mouth, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning too loud, for fear of the other girls hearing this.

"Oh… Naruto! More! Give me more!" Sakura moaned, shifting a bit. Naruto smirked and continued his ministrations, licking at the kunoichi's woman-hood, running his tongue up and down, making sure his actions were thorough and precise. He even went as far as to stick it in, parting her lips a it more. Sakura was now attempting to move in time with his licks, moaning ever louder, breathlessly calling out his name.

After a minute or so of these ministrations, Naruto then moved his finger around, playing with the outside of her pussy for a few seconds, before eventually pushing it in. Sakura shrieked, eyes widening and back arching when she felt this bolt of pleasure. Her back arched so fast that she was afraid it would snap, but her flexibility allowed this. These sensations were even better then she had imagined, and the actions that were to follow would put any imagined feelings of hers to shame. Naruto's finger pumped slowly in and out of her, gathering in speed a bit before the bold Jonin inserted another finger, and seconds later, a third! He licked and kissed her clit tenderly, at the same time he massaged her special place with his fingers, making the girl moan loud, call out his name, and squirm on the spot. The passion and heat that overcame them drowned out everything, both of them completely engulfed in this moment of pleasure.

"NARUTO! OOOOooohhhh!!!" Sakura moaned, her hands fisting on the hardboard floor. "Ooh…stop teasing me! Oh…It's not…fair! You're having….ooohh …all the fun…OOooooohhhhhhh…"

"Okay, Sakura…" Naruto exclaimed, stopping his ministrations and smiling up at the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura stopped moaning, and looked down at the spiky haired Jonin with a streak of pink on her cheeks and an exhausted, yet pleasured look on her face. "What did you have in mind?"

Smiling, Sakura sat up, not at all embarrassed revealing her whole self to him. When she sat up on her knees, she gently pushed Naruto back onto the towel beneath them, sitting him there and crawling over to him in a very slow and seductive manner. With a lustful smile on her face, she moved over the hot young male and kissed him on the lips, and forced herself onto him so that she lay across him. After which, she moved down, almost as tenderly as he had done to her, only she focused on admiring his well-toned body. His muscles perfected his form, defined from years of training, and the very feel of them jumping underneath her touch made her all the more excited. Sakura kissed and licked his skin all the way down, finding his salty taste quite a turn on, before eventually reaching the towel that hid the one thing she wanted to see.

The tent it formed with the towel made Sakura blush as she rubbed her cheek against it through the material. From what she could tell, it was huge and hard, but she couldn't really tell till she'd uncovered it. So, with trembling hands, she removed the towel, freeing his manhood from its confines. After discarding the towel, and allowing her eyes to fall upon it, Sakura was sent into a state of dead-panned shock and silence.

Naruto was bigger then she had imagined, and up this close, she was completely shot in the face by the sight of it. Fully erect and standing up proudly, his manhood was about ten and a-half-inches, more or less. It was huge, and she was beginning to have some rather intense erotic thoughts.

"_Oh my Kami…am I supposed to fit that in me…I…I don't think I'll even be able to fit that in my mouth!"_

Slowly, she took the pillar of flesh into her two hands and got a feel of it. Her flushed face showed her uncertainty, as did the look in her eyes. Despite being overcome by want and need, she unexpectedly came across a crossroad where she was not sure which way to turn. Naruto smiled down at her, not at all embarrassed by her eyes admiring his private area. After going this far with her, as well as being engulfed by sheer amounts of hormones and lust, he had no reason to be embarrassed.

Sakura squeezed it lightly, blinking as she saw it twitch. "It's so big…" she whispered.

Naruto smiled in amusement. "Nothing's going to happen from just watching…"

The girl looked up at him, a very uncertain look on her face. "But I never expected it to look like this, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, if you're not going to do anything, then I guess I win this round," Naruto exclaimed, chuckling at the end.

"Hmph…" Sakura groaned, glancing back down at Naruto's huge accessory. "Well that kind of pisses me off…" Then without warning, she lunged at it, clamping her mouth over the head of the erect cock. The spiky haired shinobi winced, shutting his left eye as he recoiled at the sudden, unexpected shot of pain.

"OWW!" Naruto yelped. "Don't use your teeth!"

Sakura moved off of it. "Oh I'm sorry…did it hurt?" she asked with concern, immediately rerouting her method of approach. She smiled down at his member again, this time being sure to rule out using her teeth. "Like this then…" Moving down slower this time, she put the head into her mouth and, slowly but surely, began sucking on it with earnest. Immediately getting the feel and taste of it, the pink haired kunoichi began bobbing her head up and down on his manhood, increasing the efficiency of her sucking, and the amount of pleasure given to the receiver of her ministrations. Naruto moaned in appreciation, smiling down at the girl as he watched her suck him off. It was a sight he could really get used to.

"Oh yeah…that's much better…"

Sakura moaned in response, the tang of Naruto's taste dropping onto her tongue as she bobbed her head continuously. In time, she dished her tongue into the fray, moving it around the head and sucking up the taste with it. Although it was a bit salty, it also tasted sweet, and she began enjoying the taste she was getting from it. Naruto felt it good, and after a while of watching her suck it, began seeing her remove his member from her mouth and lick up and down the sides. And although they were both inexperienced, due to the fact that this was their first time, they both somehow knew what the other wanted.

After a few minutes of sucking, licking and kissing his sex, Sakura doubled her actions and started playing with his balls as well, while continuing to suck hard on his cock. She ravished it, basking in the tastes mixing with her saliva, and loving every minute of it. Her new boy-toy was also enjoying it a lot, trying to get as much of him into her mouth, feeling every corner and space of that warm reliever. These actions continued on for ten minutes at least, with Sakura even rubbing her cheeks against the rough shaft of flesh. It was only until now Naruto groaned, now beginning to feel something filling up and strain in the area where she was working her pleasurable actions on him.

It was coming soon, and he knew it.

"Ahh…Sakura-chan…I…I think…I'm going to blow…" Naruto moaned, fisting his hands tightly in the towel he was lying on.

Taking advantage of the situation, Sakura started to take more and more of Naruto into her mouth, but unfortunately could not take in all of him, he was simply too big. However, she deep-throated him as best as she could, and soon enough, Naruto let it go, a loud groan escaping his clenched teeth as he came into the pink haired kunoichi's mouth. Sakura felt the warm liquids gush into her mouth, but could not take in all of it, and some of it escaped her lips.

With some of the sticky white substance dribbling down her chin, Sakura pulled off, swallowing the stuff in her mouth and marveling at the taste. "Hmm…so hot…" she whispered, licking her lips and smiling sultrily at the young male. "Naruto-kun…you came a lot…"

Panting from his release, Naruto shook his head and grinned down at the young girl. "Yeah…I guess I did. That was amazing, Sakura-chan!"

"Mm-hm…and I'm glad you liked it," Sakura exclaimed, stroking his member a bit more, and licking it clean, even after he had came. Naruto smirked, seeing her suck on the head and pull off, a shocked look coming across her face. "Oh-my-gosh! I can't believe you're this hard already!"

"Well it's your fault," Naruto said with a grin. "So you'd better take care of it, Sakura-chan!"

"Definitely…" Sakura exclaimed, lying back onto the towel as Naruto sat up. The pink haired kunoichi ran a hand through her hair and grinned at the boy, giving him a very seductive and suggestive position as she lay on her back, waiting for him to approach. Wanting more of him then ever, she nodded to him, gesturing for him to come to her, which he did. Crawling over, Naruto took her knees into his hands, caressing her legs a bit before parting them, revealing her dripping wet pussy to him. He raised an eyebrow, smirking up at the young kunoichi.

"Boy…you sure have been waiting a long time for me, haven't you Sakura-chan?"

"Yes I have, Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered, wrapping a hand around his head and bringing his face to hers. "For you and only you…" She brought her lips to his, kissing him tenderly and passionately, their saliva mixing, as well as their moans. A few seconds later, they parted, with Sakura smiling lovingly up at him. "Please be gentle, Naruto-kun. It's my first time…"

"Same for me," Naruto exclaimed. "I will…don't worry…"

Sakura nodded, taking his smile of reassurance. Slowly, as Naruto moved himself in, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Then, as she parted, Naruto entered her, slowly pushing his shaft into her, making sure not to hurt her. Sakura winced at first, with Naruto stopping while he was only a third of the way in, concerned that he was hurting her. She nodded, saying it was alright, and then with a final thrust, Naruto pushed the rest of himself in. Sakura let out a loud moan, as did Naruto as they both felt each other for real for the first time ever.

Once Sakura adjusted to Naruto's enormity inside of her, she urged for him to continue. Naruto pulled back some ways, before thrusting into her again, starting off slow at first. It was then, once the pain of first entry subsided, Sakura really began getting into it, her moans filling the entire sauna as Naruto slowly pummeled her deeply. Though the two of them had never expected to be having sex for the first time in a sauna, the heat of the atmosphere, and the sense of which they started off with this love-filled ritual, made it all the sweeter and intense. For Sakura and Naruto's first time, it was amazing!

Sakura moaned loudly as Naruto thrust in and out of her, her legs wrapping around her waist in an attempt to drive him in deeper, and feel all of it. However, it was not enough.

"Naruto-kun! Oh…Oooohhh…Naruto-kun! More…please! Give me more!" she moaned loudly, earning a nod from Naruto. He dipped her a bit, and leaned over her, creating a much better angle of elevation. This, matched with his deep thrusts and her legs wrapped around his waist, made his thrusts even deeper. Sakura, unable to contain her lust anymore, screamed out Naruto's name, begging him to take her all the way. "OOH! OOOOOOOoooohhh!!! PLEASE NARUTO-KUN! OOOoooohhh!!! FASTER!!! FUCK ME HARDER! PLEASE! OOOooohhh!!!"

"Okay…Sakura-chan!" Naruto complied, beginning to thrust into her harder, also feeling the pleasure from his actions. He was literally pummeling Sakura, something which she enjoyed greatly. Being kept under the young male's assault, the pink haired kunoichi could feel the pleasure induced on her, and she loved every moment of it. Everything that was happening her and she outputted was evidence of this: screaming her lover's name, moaning uncontrollably, and really feeling Naruto's entire length penetrating her. It was extraordinary.

Sweat began pouring out of them like a river, with the steam clouds bursting up around them making them sweat even more at the climbing heat of the sauna. Sakura cried out Naruto's name, repeatedly screaming 'harder, 'faster', and 'deeper', while praising the young male for his actions. It was then, after repeatedly assaulting the pink haired girl for some time, Sakura decided to try something else. She flipped them over so that she was on top, and Naruto was on the bottom. At first, Naruto sent a questioning look up at her. But until she started moving on top of him, causing his member to penetrate even deeper then before, the Jonin quickly got the idea.

"OH GOD! NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura screamed, placing her hands on his washboard stomach to support herself. She was literally blacking out with pleasure. "IT'S…SO…GOOD! OOOoohhh!!!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto groaned, taking her hips into his hands and starting to thrust up into her, causing her to moan even louder. "It feels so good!"

After minutes of enduring wave after wave of pleasure, Sakura started to feel it coming, a pressure beneath her building and building. It was when she couldn't take it anymore, the girl's head reeled back and she screamed out her incoming orgasm. "OOOOooooohhh!!!!! NARUTO! I CAN'T…ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO DIE! OOoh! OOOooohhh!!!!"

Then, with a final cry of passion, she came, her hot juices flowing over Naruto's shaft and splattering over their stomachs. It was then Sakura suddenly fell limp, panting heavily and lying against Naruto for support. Naruto, however, still hadn't come yet, and after catching her breath, Sakura realized this. She looked up at him, seeing his questioning look. It was obvious he was wondering if she was alright to continue, and once the kunoichi deduced this, smiled and nodded. Naruto grinned.

"Get on your hands and knees, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered.

"Y-Yes…Naruto-kun," Sakura replied, getting off of him and doing what he asked of her. She stuck her backside in the air, giving him a good view of her. She turned around, seeing him kneel down behind her, and admire her curvaceous form from that angle. He couldn't deny it, she looked beautiful no matter how she looked. "L-Like this?"

"Yeah…that's it," Naruto exclaimed, placing his hands on her hips and positioning himself correctly. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes…Naruto-kun. Fuck me in the ass!" Naruto nodded, positioning his cock at her other entrance and, after making sure she was relaxed, entered her slowly. Sakura shrieked the moment she felt him enter her second hole, but quickly adjusted to his being there, and started enjoying that particular place of hers being filled by him. Feeling shockwaves of pleasure course all across her body, Sakura gripped the towel sheets and cried out Naruto's name as he began rocking back and forth into her. "OOOOOOOOoooooooohhh! NARUTO-KUN! SOOooo…GOOoooddd!!!!" she screamed, moving in time with his thrusts.

"Sakura-chan! Your ass is _so_ tight!" Naruto groaned, beginning to pummel her harder and faster, to which she began screaming out his name and begging for him to give her more. Sakura's arms gave way, and she collapsed forward, using her arms as a cushion as Naruto continued giving it to her, his hips clapping loudly against her ass cheeks.

"OOOoohhh…NARUTO!" Sakura moaned, glancing behind her at the man making love to her. "Please…I want more…"

"Okay then, Sakura-chan!" Making a single hand-sign, the yellow haired Jonin produced a little burst of chakra and grunted out. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a puff of white clouds, a second Naruto appeared in front of Sakura, appearing just as Naruto was now. The copy of the Jonin smirked and knelt before the pink haired kunoichi, moving her head up so that she looked up at him. The woman's eyes opened, and through her moans, saw Naruto smiling down at her. She smiled back, the two engaging in a short but passionate kiss, before the clone lead Sakura's face down to his crotch, where another ten inch member awaited her mouth.

Sakura smiled joyfully, and hungrily took his member into her mouth. While stroking the base of it, the pink haired woman sucked greedily on the head, her moans muffled by its size. The clone smiled as she took him in as best as she could, while the real one pummeled her asshole. Sakura was covered on both sides, feeling it all over, especially from the Naruto behind her. She was worked over really well, with both Narutos making sure she felt the best pleasure there was to be offered. The kunoichi definitely felt it, and was loving every moment of it.

After a few more minutes, Sakura experienced her second orgasm, as did the Naruto she was sucking off. When he shot his seed into her mouth, completely filling her upper hole and splattering her face, the clone dispersed, and Sakura collapsed back down to the ground. This sudden lapse in attention gave the other Naruto ample time to remove himself from her asshole, and back into her dripping wet pussy. When he reentered her there, Sakura was knocked back into action, her cry of pleasure, shock and passion echoing throughout the sauna. Naruto was still going on strong, while she was just plain exhausted, but still conscious enough to reveal in the overflowing waves of pleasure.

They kept this up for another half an hour, with Sakura experiencing yet another orgasm in that time, soaking them and the towels they sat on even more. Naruto was a real machine, working at it and putting them into various sex positions, so that he made sure Sakura felt the same pleasure he was feeling. But Sakura wasn't one to take all of it, and also gave Naruto pleasure too in many of the positions they explored. They fondled each other, stroked each other, kissed, and massaged each other in places that would be considered serious intimacy. Their love showed through their actions, and even though they were clumsy in some points, that misdirection of action drew their hearts and souls closer to one another. In a sense, they could not have been any closer then now.

Finally, after another ten minutes, Naruto began to realize that he was reaching his end of his streak. Once he felt that feeling building up inside of him again, the Jonin knew he had to finish this with a blast. As expected of him, he began thrusting in and out of Sakura at a much faster pace, which shocked her, yet made her feel really good. His and her moans grew even louder, until soon enough, they were nothing less then shouts of passion, and moans of delight.

"OOoohh…oh, Sakura-chan! I…I'm going…to cum…aahhh!!!" he moaned.

Sakura heard this through her cries of pleasure, and glanced up at her lover through half-lidded eyes. "Oooohhh…me too, Naruto-kun! Please…cum with me!!!"

Naruto thirsted into her faster, pummeling Sakura as she thrust back in kind. Then, after a few more seconds, they came. Sakura came first, soaking their lower bodies with her hot liquids, screaming her lover's name, before having the yellow haired Jonin pull himself out and cum all over her body, his scream joining her own. The pink haired kunoichi really felt it as his seed splattered over her, from her stomach, to her breasts, and her face. After which, Naruto collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily in exhaustion due to their given efforts.

Catching their breaths a few seconds later, Naruto smiled and looked down at his lover, seeing her smiling back at him with her eyes glittering with the love she felt for him.

"You were amazing…Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed.

"You too, Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

With that, the two sealed it with a kiss. Naruto however, couldn't help but wonder what'll happen next tonight…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ It's been a long time since I last wrote a hentai fic, so forgive me if I was a little sloppy. Don't worry; there will be more of this action in the chapters to come._


	5. Test of Endurance

**Naruto**

_**Steam and Sweat**_

_Test of Endurance_

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"_Holy shit…"_ Naruto groaned in his head, opening the sauna door and stepping out, the steam from within bellowing out in an unpressured cloud before dispersing into the cold night once the entrance was sealed once again. The yellow haired Jonin collapsed against the wooden door, face held up and a heavy sigh escaping his throat. The sweat still dripping down his body gave further indication to his exhaustion. _"That…was…by far… the greatest experience of my life. H-How the hell…does Sakura do…such a good job…?"_

His post-erotic and happy thoughts emerged as low moans of satisfaction; after-effects of the magnificent session he had just experienced a few minutes ago with his beloved Sakura-chan, now lover. Like everything about her, she was amazing, and it definitely screamed repetitive statements of this from the nukes and crannies of his body. He could still feel the numb, tingling sensation between his legs, as well as from other places over his body he never thought possible.

After his sex-driven thought, in which he didn't forget to add _'so far'_, the young male smiled and gazed up towards the stars beyond the walkway covering. Now that he and Sakura were a couple, and were now recovering from their heated moments together, he knew a part of what else to expect to happen tonight. However, what he distantly forgot was that he had three other girls sharing the suite with him and there was only one bed, meaning something had to be done.

"(Sigh)… what should I try out next?" Naruto groaned in question, stretching out his arms and flexing his biceps. He felt some of his muscles tingle with soreness from that little 'workout' session he had just had in the sauna, but at least most of his muscles weren't complaining too much. He had to admit those massage therapies with Sakura worked wonders. But the question now was, how was he going to warm off the aftereffects?

"Why don't you try out the hot-springs?" a voice suddenly started beside the limped Naruto. The Jonin straightened up immediately at the sound of that voice, and spun around. Here, he met the gentle gaze of a grinning Ten-Ten, wrapped in a towel and looking as sexy as ever. However, that last thought never occurred in Naruto's mind, but he still found her undeniably beautiful. Ten-Ten giggled at his shocked and bewildered expression, and shrugged in his direction. "It's what we came for, isn't it?"

"Ten-Ten-chan?" he queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course it's me, silly," Ten-Ten exclaimed, raising a curious eyebrow at him. "Or didn't you recognize me with just a towel on?"

"Ahh…uhh…um, yeah sure! That's it! It has to be!" Naruto stammered, blushing brightly and sweating bullets. _"Whatever floats your boat…"_

"_**Way to score points, kit!"**_ the fox grumbled, having been a spectator for most of the time he was sitting inside of Naruto's now larger mindscape. _**"Just don't blow it now! One down, only four more to go!"**_

"_Shut the hell up, alright! I'm working on it!"_

Ten-Ten giggled again at Naruto's stammering, knowing full well that it was her appearance and dress that was making him like this. Inside her mind, her mental self was grinning triumphantly.

"_Hell yeah am I going to enjoy taking advantage of you, Naruto! Just give it some time; I'm sure I'll be able to force him into a corner!"_

"Well…it's okay! I'm going to take a rest in the sauna," Ten-Ten stated with a wave of her hand. "But I do recommend that you try out the hot-springs now, Naruto-kun! I guarantee that it'll sooth all your muscles from head to toe!"

"Oh uhh… right! Thanks very much, Ten-Ten-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, turning on his heel and heading off in a hurry. He hoped to God that the girl didn't see the crimson blush spread out across his face. Thankfully for him, she didn't, the girl just placing her hands on her hips, sighing, and then directing her attention towards the sauna. She pushed the door open, stepping inside and immediately being met by a cloud of steam, and a rush of heat. The herbs masked the smell of past sweat and juices shed by Naruto and Sakura in their love making.

"(Sigh)…" a breath of air filled the room, alerting Ten-Ten to the presence of another individual. She glanced down at the wall beside her, where she saw Sakura lying on her stomach across one of the sauna's built in sitting platforms for patrons.

The brown haired Jonin blinked in surprise. "S-Sakura?"

The girl was lying naked across the white towel she had laid out, her curves highlighted by the shine of sweat covering her perfect, flawless body. Because she was lying on her stomach, her breasts and most private of areas were obscured, with the steam surrounding them making it a lot harder to see. However, Ten-Ten could clearly see the sweat, and the seemingly pleasured look upon the girl's face.

"Oh…hello, Ten-Ten-chan!" Sakura said in a sultry, cheery voice, her head rested on her arms folded in front of her, and her feet raised into the air, in that carefree, teenage girl manner. Said brown haired ninja smiled as she looked upon her hot shinobi comrade, wondering what could have pushed her buttons to make her like this.

"You look happy!" Ten-Ten exclaimed, taking a seat in the sauna next to her. "Care to tell me what happened in here with Naruto?" she asked, assuming that the later male Jonin's presence must have had something to do with her friend's present state of mind and appearance.

"Oh…Naruto-kun was just…wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed, that lustful smile still on her face and her eyes half-open.

"O-kay… define… wonderful…" Ten-Ten continued on, not really wanting to know, but unable to keep her curiosity suppressed either. Sakura smiled at her, eyes sparkling.

"Well Ten-Ten… it all started when he walked in…"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naruto had made it out of the 'danger zone', and now found himself in one of the main hot spring areas. It was simply divine. The large area was bordered by a bamboo fence, keeping the steam and occupants in, and keeping intruders out, with a lot of plants, statues and small shrine sitting around the place to not only made this spa area look good, but also settled the mass quantities of natural energy revolving around the area. It smelt nice too, the herbal stench of the hot springs wafting in the steam, clearing the lungs and making this spot more enticing. What increased the attractive qualities of this place also, was that the hot spring was the size of a small lake, with a waterfall in the back which created a nice cool shower. The rocks bordering the area were smooth, and there were no jagged spots at all. It was simply perfect.

The yellow haired Jonin was immediately taken to the area the moment he stepped into its foggy mists. His awe was matched by his relief, as the mist cleared his lungs and the heat made him yearn for the water even more. So, letting out a sigh of satisfaction, he walked over to the pool and sat himself down in it, not even bothering to remove the towel around his waist. As the liquid elixir lapped at his skin as he sank into it, a breath of air escaped his lips. Already he could feel his muscles subside out of tension. It was simply amazing.

"Oh my Kami… I needed this," Naruto sighed, resting his arms and back on the hot stone ledge of the pool behind him, as he lay in the shallow water. Taking the small towel he had draped over his shoulders, he folded it up and dunked it in the water. With it, he soaked his face, purifying the rest of himself. At the same time, he splashed some of the hot water on his arms and chest, and rubbed it in coaxingly.

"Mmm…" he moaned lightly, placing the folded up towel a top of his head, at the same time he laid back into blissful euphoria. _'If only Sakura-chan was here to enjoy this with me…"_

"_**Holy crap…you weren't kidding when you said this place was great… Ooooh! This spring is amazing!"**_ Naruto heard the Kyuubi chime in a seemingly satisfied voice.

"_Calm down fox. Let's just relax here and enjoy the moments in silence. I need it anyway…"_

"_**That cherry blossom worked wonders, didn't she?"**_

"_Oh yeah…"_

Naruto mumbled to himself as he lay amidst the water and hot air, bathed in a warm blanket and not really caring about anything else in the world. For now, his only focus was on total oblivion, as his body succumbed to the heavenly effects of the hot spring he was submerged in. If he hadn't been so enclosed in his own little world, the young Jonin would have noticed the entrance of a certain female presence into the area.

Wrapped and clothed in nothing but a white towel, ANBU shinobi Ino calmly and cheerfully entered the hot spring, seeing very little but the steam floating around the fenced pool, and the eternal majesty and beauty of the main spring. However, she took very little notice of foliage and décor, and instead focused on the calm, flowing water right in front of her, just begging to be entered.

"_Man…that bubble bath was good…" _she thought, stretching out her arms and flipping her bun-wrapped hair, so that it undid itself and the long, pale golden strands fell over her shoulders. _"Now that I'm clean off, time for the main event!"_ she exclaimed.

But before the girl could step into the water, her eyes suddenly caught the sight of something rather shocking. Her whole body froze up, as her attention latched onto the form of the person already occupying the springs. Making out the distinctive spiky hair and manly physic through the herbal fog, a light blush crept over her cheeks as her widened eyes wavered in surprise, delight and lust.

"_N-Naruto-kun is here…right now… in the spa… naked?"_ the girl silently screamed in her head, as her eyes worked over the water and the eye candy submerged in it. _"No… not naked… but will be soon!"_ the girl thought, her shock washing away and replaced by a devilish grin. The lust and attraction she had been suppressing up till now was released, which primed her body for movement and action.

Jolted out of her mid-step paralysis, the girl let out a light sigh and stepped into the spa, with the towel still wrapped around her. Letting out a cheerful exhale of air, she glanced over to her right where the young adult lay. Naruto still had his eyes closed, and his head tilted back in his laid out position in the spring, telling Ino that his attention, focus and alert was at a lapse. It wasn't too bright for a ninja who was prone to being attacked, but that was just what Ino wanted.

Smiling, the girl decided to paddle over a little closer, gracefully floating across the water and sitting herself about two meters away from the young male. Glancing over at him again, Ino noticed the relaxed smile on his face, which told her that he was really enjoying himself. It was at the sight of his handsome smile that made the kunoichi blush all the more, and rub her thighs together at the sudden, enjoyable warmth she felt spill over her.

And it wasn't from hot springs…

"_Oooh…look at him…he's so hot…"_ she groaned in her head, edging over a little more to get a better look. Although she couldn't see some of the stuff she _wanted_ to see, she still got an amazing view of his chiseled chest, washboard abs, strong arms and broad shoulders. This was enough to turn her on even more. _"I just hope he's a light sleeper, so that I can further appreciate this sight in different angles…"_

She inched in closer, careful not to alert him to her presence just yet. It was once she was a foot of a distance away from him; she leaned in closer and, with a smile, blew on his ear.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" the kunoichi whispered in a sweet voice.

It was this action that spontaneously brought the Jonin out of his semi-conscious state, only his reaction was more _violent_ then expected. In a highly amusing way, the Jonin's eyes shot open, and with a freaked out, manly scream, he fell back to the side of the hot pool, legs flailing and water splashing everywhere. Ino giggled as she blocked the backsplash of water and waves, Naruto's scream becoming muffled under the water's surface, and came up as bubbles. Ino leaned over, looking down at the shimmering form of a sprawled out Naruto lying on the hot spring's stone floor bed. She smiled.

"Come on out, Naruto!" she exclaimed. "I know you're still conscious…"

"… _(Bubbles)…"_ The frothing at the water's surface was the only reply she got. Ino blinked, before giggling again.

"Come on up you knuckle-head!" Ino sighed, reaching down and pulling the boy up by the shoulders, careful not to lean on anything sensitive of his. The young male surfaced, a dazed look on his face as he came face to face with a grinning Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh…h-hello…Ino…-chan!" Naruto exclaimed light heartedly, although his expression wouldn't be one suited for the way he said it. He was still smiling stupidly with anime style wide eyes.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" Ino exclaimed, leaning back and relinquishing her hold on his shoulders. She ran her left hand through her hair, tucking some of the strands behind her ear in a seemingly seductive way. "Nice hot springs, huh?"

"Huh?" the Jonin blinked, his mind still processing some of the mind-numbing information presented to him. In the past few seconds, he had been bombarded by a long series of shocking revelations and surprises, which was the reason he was jolted out of his dream like state so 'spectacularly'. What his mind was being hit with right now were the thoughts that Ino was here with him in the spa, both of them only covered by towels, and that she was _waaaay _too close for comfort.

Naruto was eventually pulled back into manual drive, and he was able to register to Ino's question.

"Oh…Oh yeah! Yeah! The springs! Heh-heh! Yeah…these hot springs are great! They're… amazing!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning and rubbing the back of his head in that infamous Uzumaki way. "The hot water, herbs and steam is really soothing on the muscles and senses. After so many training sessions, and completing just as many A and B rank missions this month… heh… it makes me wonder how much I really needed this day off… or… night off to really relax!"

Ino nodded. "You do a lot of training, Naruto-kun!" she said, glancing over his surfaced form, which he attempted to conceal by sliding more into the water when he noticed her eyes trailing over him. "I can tell…"

"Ahh… Ino… do you mind… uhh… not… looking? Heh… it's kind of embarrassing…"

"Embarrassing?" Ino repeated, smirking wildly. "With a body like that, why would you be embarrassed? There's nothing to be ashamed of or anything?"

"Well… it's still pretty weird…"

"Hmm…" Ino leaned in a bit, smiling right up to his face, causing him to lean back with a rather befuddled look on his face. He eyed the girl as firmly as he could without appearing to look nervous at the same time.

"Uhh…I-Ino-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun," the young woman replied in innocent curiosity.

"W-Why are you looking at m-me like that?"

"Why? Because I want to!"

"Well…heh-heh…I guess that's… alright." Glancing from left to right, the young man then stood up, his discomfort and the closeness Ino was getting to him making him more nervous. "I… think I'm done now. If I spend too much time in here I'll end up a steamed and boiled pork bun. I'll see you around, Ino!" Just as he was scrambling out of the hot spring, he suddenly felt two hands clasp his arm and a strong force suddenly pull him back in. he fell flat on his backside again, with a new warm source snuggled up against him. He glanced down nervously to his left where he saw Ino with her cheek buried against his shoulder, arms wrapped around his, and a warm smile on her face.

"You're not going anywhere, Naruto-kun!" Ino exclaimed in quiet delight. "You and I are going to get to know each other a little better…"

"Uh-hah…umm…" Naruto stammered, rubbing the back of his head as a light blush streaked across his cheeks. "B-But Ino… in the hot-springs together… only wearing towels uhh… isn't this a little bit too… I don't know… awkward?"

"Nonsense… this is the perfect time for you and me to become more acquainted with each other," she replied, her face leaning up towards his a bit more. She inhaled a bit through her nose, her expert senses catching a whiff of that manly sweat dripping down Naruto right now. It smelt amazing, especially since they were here in the hot water.

"But Ino…" Naruto whined, before suddenly being silenced in the most shocking way possible. The sudden pressure and heat on his lips, and the fact he was staring straight into the closed eyes of the blonde kunoichi sharing this bath with him told him that he was in this problem real deep now.

She was kissing him?!

Too paralyzed with shock to even squirm, Naruto just sat where he was with his blue eyes wide in disbelief and a bewildered look on his face that told more, as he felt Ino's lips caress his own, applying tender pressure every now and again for the next few moments, before his body eventually responded. In spite of the knowledge of already having Sakura as his girlfriend and lover, dormant instincts and bottled up lust inside of him started to take over. With the same heat he felt around Sakura as she and him made love, Naruto started moving into the kiss, placing his hands on Ino as the two of them started to make out. The blonde haired kunoichi and shinobi moaned as they allowed the other's tongue to infiltrate their mouths, and they toyed with each other for the next minute or so before the need for air arrived. They reluctantly broke apart and panted, with Ino's eyes showing her daze whereas Naruto showing his utmost shock.

"Ino…" Naruto gulped. "In the first place, I'd like to thank you from the button of my mouth…" He cleared his throat, earning a light giggle from the blonde kunoichi.

"I'll tell your mouth thanks," she replied, kissing him full on again for a few seconds before being gently pushed away by the spiky haired shinobi.

"Secondly…I-I…" the Jonin let out a sigh before speaking again, hoping he wouldn't regret this. "I'm already with Sakura-chan…" He looked away, shutting his eyes as he prayed that Ino would take this news lightly. If she didn't, he was in for a beating that would make her interrogation work look like a thumb wrestle!

Ino smirked, though was inwardly surprised. "So?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked down at her. "Huh?"

"So?" Ino shrugged. "I'm sure forehead doesn't mind sharing!"

"W-What…but…"

"If you're going to say something about our future," Ino began sternly, but still saying it with a smile on her face, "Say: we'll work on it! We'll keep this a secret from every body else! Almost all the other guys have girlfriends already, and that leaves us kunoichi with nobody else to court with! And I'll be damned if I'll be left behind in the running for a descent guy!"

"But… what will your parents say?"

"Like I said… we'll keep this a secret! Besides, I'm sure you won't mind having a couple of hot girls spending some quality time with you!"

Naruto blinked, still rattled by the fact that him and Ino had just made out with each other.

"_**Although you have to admit, kit, she's a fine piece of ninja…"**_

"_Oh, shut up Kyuubi!"_

"_**Alright, alright! So… how was the kiss?"**_

"_My lips may never walk again…"_

"Well, what do yah say, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked, moving closer to him that she was sitting on his submerged lap.

Naruto gulped, smiling warmly at the girl.

"Like you said, we'll work on it!"

Ino grinned at him, and with the little debacle settled between the two, they once again engaged in a deep, heated, passionate kiss. Their moans soon filled the hot-spring area as their hands ventured over each others bodies, although most of the moans were contributed from Ino thanks to Naruto's experience. She may be inexperienced in this area, but as their make out continued, she started to get into the swing in how it worked. So as she felt Naruto's hands move gracefully down her back to caress her sides, she moved her hands over his broad shoulders and chest, wanting to feel everything of him. On top of this, she moved herself into a more comfortable position in his lap, and started grinding her hips against him. This seemed to add an added inflection in their moment, as she felt Naruto suddenly 'rise' to the occasion.

She pulled away from Naruto and moaned when she felt this, and even more so when she felt his hands expertly caress her sides. By God, he was good.

"Oh Kami… Naruto-kun…OOoooh!!!" she moaned loudly, not letting anything suppress her urges as she felt Naruto's lips move over her neck, his teeth gently nipping her skin here and there. This action caused little red marks to appear on the girl's skin, but she didn't mind. It was these love bites that turned her on even more.

As he hands gripped Naruto's muscular arms and shoulders for support, he continued his venturing, his hands moving from caressing her sides to groping her ass and rubbing her breasts so tenderly. Though the light nudges against her breasts was enough to make her moan, his deft hands clamping and massaging her buttocks through the tower was enough to make her head dizzy with euphoria. Ino moaned even louder under his touch and butterfly kisses.

"Oh Naruto… grope me again… please… ooooohh!" Ino exclaimed, feeling the young ninja reply to her request.

Slowly but surely, as Naruto continued to explore Ino's hot body, his hands eventually came up to her breasts, and with them, he began massaging them thoroughly through the towel. It was through this fabric Naruto became annoyed at and he stopped, pulling away to see Ino's pleasured expression falter at his sudden stall.

"Towel…" he stated.

"It's gone!" Ino breathed, her chest heaving as she unwrapped it from around her and threw it away in a very provocative manner. Her hands wrapped around his neck again. "Now… where were we?"

Naruto took a good look at Ino's body, seeing it in all its angelic glory. Flawless skin, matched by large, firm, round breasts and wonderful curves and grip able hips, she was a goddess in naked form. This sight aroused Naruto's lust and animalistic instincts, and he grinned up at the blonde kunoichi. "I believe it was here…" the Jonin stated, taking a hold of the woman's breasts once again.

It was at this unrestrained touch that Ino felt the real pressure of Naruto's hands against her, and the warmth and feel of it made her moan even louder as he began massaging her breasts and ravaging her neck. She nearly toppled over from the mere initiation.

"_My God… Ooh… what have I been missing out on…? OOOHHhhh!!!" _the girl screamed in her head, moving her chest into his hands to get a better feel from him. _"Yes… give it to me… OOH KAMI… his mouth!!!"_

Naruto's lips moved to her breasts, and from left to right, he began ravaging them as he did her neck. He worked from the left, kissing it, nipping at her nipples, and love biting, to similar actions on her right, whereas his free hands worked on both at the same time, teasing her hard nubs and rubbing her mounds to the fullest extents. On top of that, Ino's taste was exquisite, urging Naruto on for more of her sweet taste, while at the same time, sending the girl into a deep world of bliss and pleasure.

"OH GOD! NARUTO!" Ino moaned so loudly, it was almost a desperate cry of need.

Naruto smiled against her breasts, nuzzling them before eventually moving his hand down to her core, running it over her smooth stomach before reaching her nether regions. When he touched her most private of areas, he felt Ino buck against him, a sharp moan exiting her mouth. Taking her as the highly sensitive type, Naruto smirked and slowly began rubbing her there, causing Ino to moan even more then before, her body squirming against his.

"Wow Ino… you're really into it," Naruto exclaimed in amusement.

The girl opened her tightly shut eyes, and gazed at him lustfully. "That's because you're making me like this…" she said in one, quiet breath.

The two of them shifted positions. With Ino lying against the rocky side of the springs, and Naruto lying against her so that they were comfortable, he once again started rubbing her with his fingers, at the same time playing with her breasts with his free hand. A smile donned his face as he worked her tope and bottom. Ino bit her lip as he continued pleasuring her with his hands.

"Oooh… what's happening to me…" Ino moaned heavily. "It feels strange down there…"

"You mean…" Naruto started, before burying two fingers into her tight folds. "Down here…?" Upon his entry, Ino let out a shriek, before loud moans started evading her mouth as she shut her eyes, and succumbed to the bolts of pleasure shooting through her body.

"Wow… it's so hot…" Naruto groaned, inserting a third finger and beginning to pump in and out of her even harder, massaging her insides. Ino moaned even louder as he quickened his pace of his thrusts, and tried to reduce her groans of pleasure by biting her finger. But the increase in his strength and quantity of thrusts made it very difficult for her to contain her groans and shouts of ecstasy, and the blonde haired kunoichi just decided to let it all out.

"Oh Kami! Naruto… more!!" Ino moaned, squirming against the rocks and rearing her head back, mouth agape as more throaty moans escaped her.

"Okay Ino, but I want you to do something for me to!" the blonde haired shinobi stated. Ino looked down at him, her squirming stopping for a brief moment, yet her trembling and heavy panting continued to escape her lungs at a quickened pace. Her heart was racing, and her vision blurred with the onslaught of pleasure meeting her head long.

"W-What…?"

Naruto smiled and got to his feet, his body dripping with water and raw sex appeal. With a swipe of his hand, he removed the towel from around him, revealing to Ino what he had been hiding all this time. Ino's eyes widened in shock at what she saw, and a pane of red flushed up on her cheeks as she took in the sheer size of the young male in front of her. Her mouth moved indefinitely, only nothing came out, just silent words of disbelief.

"_Oh… my… Kami…"_ she thought. _"Am I supposed to fit that in me?"_

Laying a towel down on the stone floor beside the hot springs, Naruto then picked Ino up bridal style and laid her out on the towel on her right side. The moment he did, he took his place beside her, only his face gazed at her loins and same with her. Before Ino could say anything, Naruto parted her legs and dove his head right in, causing Ino to buck suddenly and let out a loud moan of shock and sheer pleasure.

"OOOOOoohhh… GOD!" _"THANK YOU!"_ her mind boomed. Taking the initiative, Ino smiled and, wrapping both hands around Naruto's huge shaft, shoved it into her mouth and began ravaging it with her tongue and upper-cavern. She pumped her face against it, head bobbing up and down, at the same time Naruto worked her lower half with an expert tongue and adventuress fingers. Both of them moaned loudly against each other as they equalized the playing field, giving each other the best pleasure they could dish out, in spite of one of them having it for her first time.

Ino worked Naruto's shaft greedily, moving her head around more to get more of him into her, or tried to anyway. His pillar of flesh was so big she could only fit half of him in her mouth. She enjoyed it regardless, and at the same time enveloped in the pleasure filling her up between _her _legs. As Naruto moved more of his fingers into action, her hand came around and cupped his sack, massaging him there as well as his cock.

Naruto licked at her greedily, smiling and sucking in sharp breaths of air every now and again whenever he felt Ino touch a sensitive spot. Eventually, her excellent efforts at his dick spurred him on to ravage her folds even more, and as he buried his tongue into her to join his fingers, his thumbs rubbed against the outside of her clit. Ino, feeling this new wave of pleasure, stopped her angled sucking and let out a loud gasp, a huge feeling of bottling up tightness suddenly forming in the pit of her stomach.

Then, after a few minutes of loud moaning and thorough caressing of her lower region by the expert male of her dreams, Ino couldn't withstand his pleasure anymore. Her muscles tensed suddenly and her nether-regions convulsed.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH…KAMI! NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" she screamed, her orgasm filling the whole area. She had a spasm where she lay, with her pussy spraying her juices into Naruto's mouth. The young man grinned as he lapped up her offering, giving her the best ride out of her orgasm with his mouth as he could. Eventually, her bucking and wild moans subsided, and the girl fell limp, collapsing on the towel beside Naruto and panted from the loss of breath.

Naruto chuckled as he gazed down at her. "Not tired yet are we?"

Ino, hearing this, gulped down saliva and, in a complete 180 turn around, smirked up at him. "Not on your life, stud!"

Before he could do anything, the blonde haired kunoichi suddenly tackled him, knocking both of them into the hot springs. The splash surrounding them wasn't enough to deter either of them, as they started making out passionately, while submerged in hot water. With Ino still lying on top of him, Naruto sat up, both of them rising to the surface, but only showing their top halves. As he moved a bit so that they were leaning against the wall, Naruto smiled down at Ino as she grinned back.

"Ready for round two?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded.

"Give it to me!"

Both in mandatory agreements, the pair took the initiative. Spreading her legs to straddle his lap, with Naruto assisting her, the two of them made sure they were positioned correctly, before Ino allowed herself to descend upon the Jonin's shaft. As his head penetrated her, she felt the warm rush of hest as the hot water of the springs entered her pussy. She didn't care, as this involuntary act turned her on, and caused a rush of pleasure to bolt up her back. The blonde kunoichi moaned even louder, as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Once she was down half-way, Naruto thrust the rest of the way into her, breaking her barrier and earning a shout from the shinobi.

"OH KAMI A…" she was silenced by Naruto's lips crushing against hers, and Ino, subsided in pain and pleasure, returned it with equal force. After a minute of passionate kissing, and after adjusting to Naruto's sheer size inside of her, Ino started moving again, slowly rocking her hips up and down. She drove herself into Naruto's hips with each downward push, at the same time Naruto drove up into her, their hips clapping against each other underwater. And although this sound was muffled by the shallows, their moans, groans and passion shouts was all that was needed.

Ino panted against Naruto's ear as she clung to him for dear life, her legs becoming sore from working him so hard, and having been worked over by him. Sensing the girl's decreasing endurance level, Naruto took a hold of her hips and helped her out, driving even deeper every time with his efforts. The girl cuddled against him, the splashing of water beneath them becoming more frequent and more developed as they increased tempo, and strength of their thrusts. Ripples went out across the water's surface as they continued their love making, with both of them exchanging passionate kisses every minute or so, and whispering sweet nothings to the other.

"Ino-chan… you're so… so beautiful…"

"OOoohh… Naruto-kun, you're amazing…oh… please… give it to me…"

Ino nibbled on Naruto's ear in a further attempt to persuade him to keep up the pace. Naruto's drive never flattered, as he put rhythm to his thrusts to match hers, at the same time running his free hands up and down her body. He caressed her breasts in between make out sessions, kissing her mounds and playing with her nubs, stimulating their erotic moment in the springs. Ino was in pure bliss, and loving every minute of it. But she could love nothing more then the man who was giving her the greatest experience of her life so far!

After what seemed an eternity, Naruto got an idea. Smirking, the young male suddenly stopped, lifting Ino off of him. The girl, suddenly pulled out of her world of heaven, glanced down at Naruto with a rather disgruntled expression, yet her face was still glowing with a bright blush, and her eyes were half-lidded.

"N-Naruto… why did… you stop?" she asked through steady pants. The young man stood up, taking her with him, and after turning them around so that he was behind Ino, he leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"Bend over for me…" he whispered, blowing at her lobe. The blonde kunoichi shivered, her legs trembling and almost giving way to the sheer amount of lust and sex appeal she heard dripping off his tongue. It was such a turn on for her that she just could not deny him. She bent over, getting onto her hands and knees in front of him, and arching her back in the most provocative manner possible, glanced over her shoulder with an innocent look on her face, one that suggested real need and lust.

"Like this, Naruto-kun?" she asked, waving her butt in the air in a slow, seductive motion. This simple movement of the hips almost gave Naruto a nose bleed, as he licked his lips at the sight of Ino's presentation. It was only then the Jonin could confirm that Ino had the nicest ass he had ever seen, as smooth as her skin and was firm to match. The fact that she was also producing a huge amount of female pheromone (scent) from their previous session didn't help suppress his primal lust bubbling to the surface.

Coming up behind her, he took hold of her hips and bent over her, gazing right into her eyes as he spoke. "I'm going to take you in the ass… okay Ino-chan?" Naruto whispered. Ino nodded.

"Do it Naruto-kun!" she moaned. "Take me in the ass! Please!"

Naruto nodded, repositioning himself comfortably and, as soon as his tip was at her second entrance, he slowly eased himself in. As soon as his head had pushed its way past her opening, Ino let out a loud moan, her body trembling from the feelings crashing into her, like waves against the shore. Her eyes shut tightly, her hands clenched into fists against the floor, and her mouth hung agape, allowing that beautiful moan of hers to fill the area. Naruto hoped to Kami that the other girls didn't hear her.

As soon as he had settled inside of her, and they were both used to being in this new position, Naruto started swinging his hips back and forth, his hips clapping against her backside as he began making love to her ass. Ino moaned loudly, even louder then before as Naruto drove himself into her, taking her with the utmost tenderness, and at the same time, utmost firmness of his being. Using his body to help increase the strength of his thrusts, he pulled her towards him, just so he could penetrate her that extra millimeter more. She could only take about three quarters of him in, but that was enough for the both of them to experience so much from this. Ino's eyes were clenched shut, and her moans steadily grew into passion shouts, at the same time trying to stay conscious enough to experience the whole thing.

"OOOOooohhh… NARUTO!!! OOOOooohhh… OOoohhh… OOoohhh!!!" Ino moaned loudly, her shouts of pleasure accompanying soon after. "IT'S…SOOOO…BIIIGGG!!!"

"I-Ino-chan…"

"DON'T STOP…NARUTO! PLEASE! OOOH!!"

Naruto continued pummeling her non-stop, just like she wanted. And as this pleasurable ordeal continued, Ino eventually started moaning different things, like 'more', 'harder' and 'faster'. With each request, the Jonin accepted, and gave her what she wanted. And as Ino was overcome by the sheer waves of pleasure rattling her body, she couldn't help but feel guilty for not giving Naruto the same kind of pleasure he was giving her. During the next few minutes, which passed by oblivious to them, Naruto took up new action, by picking up Ino's left leg and getting it to wrap around his hip, increasing the angle and effectiveness of his ministrations and drive.

The blonde haired kunoichi arched her back more and moaned out to the world, now really beginning to feel the massed amounts of heat and flesh penetrating her insides. It doubled her feelings of pleasure, and also increased the amount of lust she felt. But then after a while, she felt that she could contribute more to giving Naruto more of a feeling. So, placing her elbows on the ground, she put her hands together into a quick hand-sign, and a puff of smoke appeared beside Naruto.

Too enveloped in the moment to really notice anything, Naruto didn't feel anything until it wrapped its arms around his neck and leaned into him. He glanced over his shoulder and blinked in surprise when he saw another Ino standing behind him, a lustful smile on her face and a very naughty kink in her eyes. Seeing her clone, Naruto smiled at her, and after exchanging heartfelt expressions, began making out with each other, at the same time Naruto focused attention on the real Ino in front of her. Needless to say, he very much appreciated this feeling, a sense of familiarization for future experiences.

After a while, during Naruto and Ino's clone passionately kissing, the real Ino, still being driven from behind, suddenly started to feel that tightening sensation again in the pit of her stomach. As bolts of pleasure started to increase in frequency, the young woman moved into position more comfortably as she prepared for the inevitable. The moment she snapped, she was sent into a blinding, white world of pleasure.

"OOoohhh…N-Naruto… I-I'm cumming… Ahhh… AAAaahhh…NAAARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ino cried out, her muscles clenching around Naruto's shaft as she came, spilling her juices all over her legs and his. The Jonin felt her hole tighten, and he bit tooth and nail to not give in either, as he wanted this to last as long as possible. As he helped Ino ride out her orgasm, he quickly realized he needed an extra kick to keep him going, so leaving the Ino clone's lips for a moment, he allowed himself to pull out of her asshole, and helped her change position.

Ino laid back on the rock solid ground, panting and catching her breath. At the same time Naruto formed his chakra concentration hand sign and, with little effort, pumped chakra into his lower region. In a flash of blue, his hardened member suddenly increased in sized by another couple of inches in length, and another inch in width. It was feeling the increase of chakra in the air was the real Ino drawn to the sight of Naruto's crotch again, and when she saw it she nearly fainted. It was even bigger then it was before, with its sheer enormity causing Ino to lick her lips.

"Oh Naruto…" she moaned, getting onto her hands and knees and crawling over to him. She took his member into her hands and stroked it. The warmth of his chakra was felt under her palms, making the feeling of it even more extravagant. "It's so hard and big…" Ino licked the tip and around his pillar of flesh a couple of times, before taking it into her mouth, sucking it off and cleaning it of any excess juices. Naruto groaned, feeling her mouth get into the action. At the same time, Ino's clone also came around, kneeling in front of Naruto's crotch and licking the sides that Ino didn't swallow, concentrating on massaging not only his exposed flesh around the area, but his balls too. Both Inos altered between these roles, wanting a taste of every millimeter of his crotch while wanting to give Naruto the best amount of pleasure they could give.

After a few minutes of these ministrations, Naruto smiled and took the real Ino by the shoulders, slowly lowering her on her back and positioning himself between her legs. With the sight beckoning him to go on, he leant over, engaged the kunoichi in the most passionate kiss he could muster, and then drove into her. Both of them moaned at the feeling of hard and tight penetration, and when the need for air arose, the two of them parted and groaned out loud as they began moving together. Their fluent motions brought them a great feeling all across their bodies, with Naruto's chakra inflamed and enlarged crotch giving Ino a tripled feeling of pleasure, more so then the first time he entered her or when he was taking her in the ass. Naruto pummeled her, as Ino shouted and moaned loudly with each of his thrusts.

"OOOOOOoohhhhhh!!! KAMI! NA-RU-TO! Ooh! OH! OH! OOH! OOOH! OH! HAR-DER! NARU-TO! OH! OOOH! OOOOOOHHHhh!!!!!"

"I-Ino… you're so tight…I love it!"

"YES NARUTO! OOH! OH! OH! GIVE IT TO ME! OOOHH!! FASTER! OH! OH! OH! HARDER!!!! OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto did as she asked and obliged with every request. It was after several minutes, Ino's clone came in. Finding herself a space at Ino's waist, she straddled herself their and, finding the area at the angle between Naruto and Ino's hips, sat their and allowed herself to be pummeled by Naruto's hips. She wedged herself where his huge crotch was entering the real Ino's, and with them, began moaning and groaning out in pleasure. The sweet cocktail of sweat and sex juices they formed sent the alluring scent up their nostrils, turning all of them on.

The Ino's moaned and shouted loudly in bliss, with the clone lying forward and crushing her breasts against the real one. The sight of this, and the feeling of having two pussies grinding against him turned Naruto on even more, and he upped his tempo, much to the delight and pleasure of the two Ino's.

"OH! KAMI! NARUTO! YES! YES! OOH! OH! OH! OHHH!!!"

"OOOOHHH!!! YES! NARUTO-KUN! OH! IT'S SO GOOD! OOOOHHHH!! OH! OH! OH!"

The two Ino's were in heaven.

While they were grinding against each other as Naruto drove into the real one, the blonde haired Jonin leant over and, taking the clone's large breasts in hand, began massaging them thoroughly, using round hand motions, pressure and tenderness. His skill at the two tasks made the real Ino really feel the sensations behind the art. So much so, that after the next ten minutes, the blonde haired kunoichi came a third time.

The three bodies shed sweat, expressed love and motion, and tremendous passion. But then, all good things must come to an end, and after ten minutes of going at it in the springs, topped from over forty five minutes of pleasure, sex and passionate love-making, Naruto suddenly started to feel that familiar pressure forming in the center of him, and Ino could feel it too. With the increase in tempo of their trusts and movements, Ino, her breasts rubbing with her clone's, who in turn was getting them rubbed by Naruto, who was pummeling the real Ino at her nether-regions, which was being rubbed by the fingers of Ino's clone, the threesome then faced the pinnacle of their love-making together. In one explosion of love and outcries of passion, they came.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH… NARUUUUTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! INOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Their orgasms met with tremendous impact, both of them soaking their crotches and legs with the warmth of their love cocktails. They rode it out together, with Ino's clone dispersing due to the sheer amount of pleasure engulfing all of them, but not before contributing her excess to the load. Eventually, after a minute of loud moans and cries, the two blonde lovers collapsed at the side of the hot-springs, the two of them sliding back into the water whence they came, bathed in the heat and scent of the herbal bath.

Naruto had his head laid against Ino's breasts, and Ino was lying against the warm floor of the hot spring, both of them panting with eyes closed and mouths agape in silent groans. With the water and steam once again overcoming their senses, at the same time they recovered from their wild session together, the two of them opened their eyes and gazed into each other.

Looking at their lover, they saw passion, they saw happiness, and most of all they saw love. It equal to the same feelings Naruto shared with Sakura, and although it confused him, it still seemed very right to him.

Changing positions, with Naruto lying against the spring's rocky side, and Ino cuddled up against his chest, the two of them kissed one last time before resting. But not before exchanging the words that they each felt was necessary to share.

"I love you, Naruto-kun…"

"I love you to, Ino-chan…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	6. Massage

**Naruto**

_**Steam and Sweat**_

_Massage_

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

"_Man…"_ Naruto thought exhaustedly, staggering out of the hot spring area and rubbing his forehead with the back of his knuckles. _"I'm beat. Guess that's what happens after your first time…"_

"_**You mean after your first couple of times…"**_ the Kyuubi interjected.

"_Whatever?"_ the blonde replied, _"At least I don't need any special remedies. I can take it…no problem…"_

"_**Anything to impress the ladies…"**_

The young Jonin continued staggering out of the hot springs area, and back towards the main building, at the same time attempting to keep his balance. However, he found that a little bit too difficult when the entire world continued moving on its own accord from left to right. The fatigue didn't really begin to have its impact when Naruto thought he fell down a couple of steps, when it was clearly flat ground. He managed to catch onto one of the walkway's posts, pushing himself back up and leaning himself against the barrier.

"Ugh…lets see…" the boy groaned, reaching behind him and pulling a small notepad and pen out of thin air. HE WAS ONLY WEARING A FRIGGIN TOWEL…

"Sakura-chan is down…so is Ino-chan!" Naruto mumbled to himself, ticking of the names and writing down where and when he had done it with them. At that exact moment, his legs gave way and he collapsed to the wooden boardwalk. He groaned at the soreness he felt and shook his head, also noting in his book, "…and so am I…"

Putting the book away, he leaned his head back and sighed.

"HAAARGH…this is bad…yet awesome at the same time!" Naruto said out loud.

"_**You're telling me…"**_

"But like you said earlier, the job is only half-done! I've still got two more girls to work through…"

"_**That Hyuuga girl and the other knife wielding bomb-shell…"**_

"_I'm sure as hell looking forward to the rest of this night…I need to find a bed…and a massage…"_

"_**Striking out already, kid?"**_

"_Hey, after making so many homeruns in one night, I'm bound to take the bench some time…"_

Once again forcing himself to his aching feet, Naruto marched, or more like, drunkenly walked his body to the main bedroom. Pausing to have a drink to quench his thirst, and a sandwich and a couple of crispy-strip chickens to sate his empty gut from the energy he had burnt off, he then walked over to the huge King-sized bed, and plopped himself onto it. Bouncing once, he groaned out in sheer ecstasy, as he let the bed claim him in his sore state.

"Ooooooooohh, Kami take me now!" he pleaded, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"_**But you've already been taken twice in a row…"**_

"_By goddesses no less! Okay! Now shut up, I want to rest…"_

He tried not to move, since his body was screaming at him. He was hoping the Kyuubi's chakra was doing its work, and that he'd be spry enough to carry on with the next round. Of course, his own durability and energy had taken him this far, and he had to rely very little on his furry friend for assistance. Nevertheless, he was starting to feel the pinch of the hours of love making he had just experienced.

"_Love nothing! With Sakura and Ino, that was pure, hard, hot heavy sex, with a side of extra orgasms…"_

Just as he was getting into the real pleasure of simply laying here, in nothing but a towel, his nakedness not at all causing him any shame, he suddenly detected a presence watching him not too far from him. His head perked up slightly as he attempted to identify the little 'eep' and the shift of weight he knew belonged to a light-footed woman. A smile grew on his face, and he set his head back down on the pillow, trying to seem completely oblivious to her spying.

Just around the corner, on the far edge of the room nearest the entrance to the changing areas, a purple haired individual peaked around from where she was hiding. Crystal eyes gazing at the bed, Hinata had taken to immediate concealment the moment she spotted her familiar, spiky blonde crush splayed out on the royal, king-sized nest. His back and side to her, the girl gulped nervously when she realized that, not only was he on the bed, the very place she wanted to lie down and get some rest, but was also naked.

"_Naruto-kun…h-he's…n-naked? Oh my goodness… naked!"_ she edged in further away, just to make sure he couldn't see her, but she could see him. _"Oh no… what should I do? I…I can't sneak out… he might see me. B-But…maybe he's sleeping, and won't be able to notice me. I… I don't want him to see me like this…not in this state."_

Hinata noted her present attire. She was simply wrapped in a towel and a bathrobe, a rather flimsy one at that, unlike her other clothes that concealed her reasonably sized bust and splendid curves. Of course, being one to shy away most of the time, it was a rather peculiar situation for her to find that the one she truly admired and adored, and was too nervous to approach any more then ten feet, was just only a few meters away, and in plain sight.

"_Maybe I can just slip past quickly, so he doesn't notice me. I… I'm not ready to face him yet… not like this…"_ Hinata thought. _"But… maybe I do want him to notice me…j-just to…"_

"Hello Hinata," a voice whispered in her ear as two hands clasped her shoulders from behind.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!" Hinata squealed, snapping back and nearly jumping out of her robes, but Naruto's firm hands held her down. She looked behind her, trembling, to see the blonde smiling at her kindly. "N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're awfully jumpy. Just relax. It's me…"

"B-But…but how?" she looked around towards the bed where she had been watching Naruto closely, only to see that his body had been replaced by three pillows lined up in perfect height of the tricky, troublesome, loud-mouthed Jonin. Hinata blinked in surprise and looked back, seeing Naruto grinning in an almost triumphant manner.

"You can thank Kakashi-sensei for that move!" Naruto chuckled.

"Oh…"

"So…whatcha doin', Hinata?" he asked in his all, care free manner. "You're going to the spas? The Sauna?"

"Uhh…umm… actually, Naruto-kun…I was hoping I would be able to lie down on the bed for a bit," Hinata replied, blushing lightly and looking away. She was unable to look him in the eye too frequently, for fear of woozing out, even though her ability to commune with the young male has somewhat increased over the years. "I've already gone to the sauna… and uhh… it's made me a little sleepy…"

"Ahh! I see!" Naruto said, walking out with Hinata's shoulders still in hand. "I know what will help wake you up! A nice, long massage! It will work your muscles like magic, and help you relax, but it will definitely wake you."

"R-Really?"

"Yup! Ero-Sennin recommended it! He says that good rest, relaxation, and included massages, really help with your body and mind, allowing them to recuperate. It's even more effective right after long missions and training. It will make you stronger, and put you at ease!"

"I see," Hinata responded, as she felt herself get led by Naruto through the halls of the open aired room by her shoulders. "That's very knowledgeable, Naruto-kun…"

Across the lavish bedroom, and onto the outside pagoda walkway, down a couple of clicks, and into the room right beside their room, baring the five-star prospects of a massage parlor fit for the Hokage herself. When they entered, Hinata and Naruto were introduced to a yellow room with a white ceiling and red carpets, with six beds, three lined up on the left and right walls, with red lacing hanging from the ceiling. This masked the beds from sight, and the scent of lavender created that feeling of true relaxation. Not that the rest of the place didn't smell like lavender, it smelt great, and the looks were none to shabby. Hinata gazed around her as Naruto stepped to the side and picked out a separate bed for them.

He eventually decided to go for the one in the far corner, next to the window showing the lovely garden outside.

"That one!" he exclaimed and led the way, with a nervous Hinata slowly following behind. Naruto made his way to the floor futon and pulled the lace aside, bowing as he made the entrance to the bed classier. "Ladies first…"

"B-But, Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered, twiddling her thumbs together nervously. "A-Aren't we going to bring someone in to give the massages. I-I mean… you… I mean… we can't give each other…b-back rubs… and such…"

Naruto grinned mischievously. "Why Hinata, what a twisted and dirty mind you have. Come on, it will be fun!" the young male exclaimed and pulled her in gently, earning another 'eep' from the girl as she was led into the confines of the futon and over-hanging lace.

The bed area was much more royally set up then either of them had expected. The futon came come with a side of rubbing oils, herbs, creams, face masks, a fruit ball and other accessories fit for the perfect massage. The bed laid out on the floor was as inviting as the scent and feel of the place, with soft pillows and red covers. Perfect for a 'romantic' and 'erotic' massage one might say.

"Wow… this is… amazing," Hinata exclaimed.

"Yup!" Naruto said, laying out on the futon and sighing as he rested his head back and onto his hands. He tested it by moving his back into the plush surface, feeling the expensive cushioning ease him the moment he rested back into it. "Ahhhh… this is the life…peace, quiet…and familiar faces." Naruto glanced over at the purple haired girl and nodded to her. "Do you want me to give you a massage first?"

"Uhh…umm!" Hinata put her two fingers together and jutted them in an anxious manner, while looking away with deep blush on her face. She murmured to herself, as she thought about the prospects of getting a massage from the man she secretly loved. Naruto sat up, smiling and rubbing the back of his head when he realized Hinata was still a little 'weird' in a way, or how he says it of course. But he liked it, either way. "I…I'm not sure about this…"

"If you're uncomfortable with it, we don't have to do this," Naruto said, sitting up and preparing to leave. "I can just get someone to do it! It's fine, Hinata."

"No wait!" Hinata piped up, making up her mind. Naruto blinked in surprise at the burst of energy the girl put out, and sat back down. Blushing, the Hyuuga girl let out a huff and flicked her wrists, as if she were about to perform a strenuous exercise in a very non-stereotypical way, unlike herself.

Hinata smiled at the blonde and blushed lightly, removing the robe from her to reveal just the towel she had wrapped around her. The way the soft, fluffy material slid down her back and arms as she slowly removed the piece of clothing, not too hastily to get carried away of course, but enough to give her time to think about what she was really getting herself into, made Naruto lick his lips. Her creamy white skin shone, even in the dimly lit room.

"I-I'll… give you a massage, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. _'He's done too much for us already…' _"You look like you need it more…after all the training you've done, like the weight exercises with Lee, the ninjutsu with Kakashi…you could use the break…"

"Of course… Hinata… wow," Naruto said slowly, looking her up and down, marveling at the curves he managed to catch, and the way the towel limply hung while wrapped around her seemingly delicate form. Knowing what was to come; the young male grinned and flopped down onto his stomach. Folding his arms, he then rested his chin on his arms and relaxed. Naruto grinned and glanced behind him. "Anytime you like…" he exclaimed, flexing his shoulders to get his point across.

"O-Okay, Naruto-kun", Hinata said, moving over Naruto so that she straddled his lower back, and moved her hands down. The moment her hands touched the male's back sent shivers up both their spines. For Naruto, it was the unexpected warmth he immediately received from Hinata. For Hinata, it was the feeling of touching the very skin of the man she loved and adored.

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata then began her work. From the knowledge she had gained in her training about the human body to suit her style of taijutsu, she worked Naruto's back as if she were painting a picture. Through memorized muscle movement of the back and formation, as well as stress points and pressure points, she worked her magic on Naruto in no way any girl had ever worked him before. Her hands, firm and soft, flowed like water down a stream, and Hinata, red in the face, wanted to show the blonde exactly what she could do.

Naruto was in bliss. He had never experienced anything like it in his life. Sure he had gotten a few massages at parlors while traveling with Ero-sennin, but coming from Hinata, he felt like he was being massaged by a goddess. And this was only describing the massage. Words that could be used when combining the massage and the girl giving it to him were lost in infinite space. Naruto moaned and adjusted himself, feeling the girl working his back, first the upper area, then working her way down, moving her body weight into it. She altered between side-work and spinal work, along with the plates around his shoulders. It felt particularly good when she did his lower back, especially since he had been working so hard. He moaned out in total euphoria, causing Hinata to stop.

"I-I'm sorry…did I do something wrong?"

"No, no! It's fine Hinata, please continue…"

Hinata smiled and nodded, continuing her massage and working Naruto all over his back. It was if she was making love to it, but she hadn't reached that stage just yet. Even so, she could not deny the growing temperature in her body and lower regions, as well as the itching feeling of wanting to fill her lust with something. As the minutes dragged by, Hinata soon realized exactly what she wanted, or… more like needed, to sate her, and in a completely new mask of character, decided to act upon her baser instincts.

With a smile and a blush, the girl changed tactics. Her once firm and concentrated massage technique soon turned more sensual and caressing, and as her hands slid up and down Naruto's back, she leaned forward and pressed her front against it. This feeling of their two bodies coming together made Hinata moan slightly in satisfaction, and her hands came to rest upon the young male's shoulders, massaging into them tenderly. Naruto noticed this sudden change and glanced behind him, blinking a bit in surprise and question.

"Uhh… Hinata…" he began. "W-What uhh…what do you think you're doing?"

"Just relax, Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a soft voice, without a hint of a stutter, which struck Naruto as sort of a shock. "Let me take care of it. After all, I know exactly what you want from me…"

"Uhh…y-you do?" Now it was Naruto's turn to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes…" Hinata said, blowing on Naruto's ear and moving up the length of his body, her breasts pressing against him. The young male felt this, as well as the hard nubs of the apexes of her breasts, which sent a chill up his back. "You know… my techniques aren't just used for fighting. They can be used for a whole lot of other things…" This whisper was topped with a chakra flush to her fingertips, as she brought them down his sides, and she allowed her body to lie atop of him. She sensually sent her hands down to his hips, where they slowly eased their way under the towel band and gently graze his private areas.

"Oh wow! Wait a second," Naruto said, easing Hinata off of him and righting him so that he was facing the purple haired Hyuuga. He blinked as he looked at her face, seeing a look etched into her expression he had never seen before. "Y-You really… want to do… _that_." She looked away briefly, her face brightening in the process. The nod she gave him confirmed his thoughts. "Wow…now that's uhh…gee. I always thought I'd be the one to make the first move with you…"

Hinata smiled at him and shrugged. "Well… I really…want to do it with you, Naruto-kun. I love you a lot…and… I want to show you how much you mean to me that way," she said, getting onto all fours and crawling over to him. She smiled up into his face, seeing his eyes trail down to the curves of her breasts. "So… Naruto-kun… if you'll permit me… I would like to give you the best massage I can…"

Naruto blinked, seeing the girl bat her eyelashes at him and tilt her head. "Y-You really do… don't you?"

"Yes…"

"You're not worried or uncertain? I mean… it's your first time."

"If I wasn't worried, then I would definitely be unprepared. Besides…" Hinata sat up on her knees and laced her fingers into her towel, removing it gingerly from her body so that it fell to the futon behind her. Naruto had to hold back a bleeding nose as his eyes fell upon her luscious body, her subtle breasts, her delicious curves and her nether-regions. Hinata blushed as his eyes gazed upon her. "I want my first time to be with you… my Naruto-kun!"

Seeing no reason to deny her, the girl he had seen and heard work so hard to achieve her absolute best, Naruto smiled and nodded to her. "Okay Hinata. What do you want me to do?"

"Just lie back and relax…"

Doing as she bid, Naruto laid back, his head against the pillow and eyes staring upwards. However, he couldn't help but watch out of the corner of his eyes as Hinata approached him sensually, crawling over to straddle his body, and her crystal clear eyes gazing down into his sapphire eyes. Then, without hesitation, she lowered down onto him and engaged his lips in a deep, heated kiss. At first, their lips sunk into one another, Naruto's arms coming up to wrap around her back as she deepened their kiss. It grew more passionate as the seconds ticked by, their tongues joining the fray to dance between them.

After a couple of minutes, they parted reluctantly for air, a strand of saliva weaving between them. Hinata licked her lips and brought her face down to the base of his neck, kissing it tenderly and slowly making her way down. She kissed his chest, at the same time, running her hands up and down his body, caressing and worshipping his body. Naruto groaned as she moved over his stomach, her chakra laced fingertips making his muscles jolt slightly under her touch.

"Oooh… Hinata… that feels good…"

Hinata reached his waist line, and looked up at him with a smile. "Well, if you liked that Naruto-kun, then you'll definitely like this," she replied, hastily removing his towel from around him.

"Like whaaaaaaaaaooooooooaahhhhh…" Naruto moaned out when he felt Hinata's hands grasp his shaft and her mouth immediately begin working him. His hands gripped the bed sheets of their futon, as his mind pictured all the wonderful things Hinata was now doing to him. He could feel her mouth sucking him like a vacuum, her right hand rubbing up and down his erect and proud member, and her other hand massaging his balls. She altered between sucking and licking his dick, making sure to be as thorough as possible to deliver the best possible effects.

Her saliva warmed his member more then it already was, and it twitched as she began using her chakra to enhance her hand's potency. She removed her mouth briefly, so to work his shaft more effectively with her hand, which was now glowing a dim, blue aura. Naruto gritted his teeth and held back a moan as he felt Hinata's chakra enhanced hand work him up and down. Now he knew what it meant to get a hand and blow job from a woman. Hinata was that woman.

Smiling, Hinata then went back to sucking him off, her tongue running along it as she went up and down on it, feeling his body tremble and shiver as he neared him closer and closer to orgasm. When she knew he was close, she finished him off by applying one last chakra massage to the base of his erection and a final suck, till he finally exploded like a miniature volcano. The yellow haired boy groaned out loud as he came into her mouth, the girl shocked at the amount and backed off.

The amount was so vast, his erection literally churned out another round, which splattered over her face and breasts. The girl savored and swallowed his first loud, moaning in satisfaction to the taste and licking her lips. She smiled down at Naruto, who was now sweating and panting at the girl's ministrations.

"Wow…Hinata… that was… incredible…"

"You like?" Hinata asked, moving back up him, her face still pasted with his semen. When she reached him, she lowered her head down to his chest and rubbed her cheek against him, staining his very body with his own essence. "Mmm… I'm glad…"

She looked up at him once more, her eyes shimmering with pride. "But… I'm not done yet…"

"Uhh… really," Naruto asked, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. "What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?"

"Well… watch this…" Hinata exclaimed, reaching down with her right hand and grasping his slightly limp dick. She sent her chakra through her hand and into it, pumping a nice dosage of energy through their skin-on-skin connection and causing his erection to rejuvenate. Naruto blinked in surprise at this, before smirking.

"Hmm… I see you've got some plans…"

"Mmmmm…" was all Hinata said, as she lowered herself back to his lower area, and placed his newly healed dick between her breasts. They slipped into her D-sized mounds perfectly and, adjusting her body correctly, began moving up and down him at a slow, agitating pace. She looked up at him as she moved, pressing her breasts together for extra leverage, and sending more chakra into them. This seeped through her very breasts, and seemed to increase the friction between them. Naruto groaned when he felt the extra warmth of energy of his dick, wedged between the sandwich of her breasts.

Hinata moaned herself as she continued moving, pumping her breasts against each other gently, spurring the action on. The extra lubrication she got from Naruto's semen coating her chest made it easier for her to move, but also did this for great heat and passion. They could both feel it, and it felt wonderful.

"Whoa… Hinata… your breasts… damn!"

"Oh Naruto-kun! Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes… I ahh…I am…"

"I'm so pleased!" Hinata exclaimed, moving her head down, and, becoming experimental, began sucking the head of his cock without any difficulty. Naruto groaned at the bonus he was given, and began thrusting his hips to meet her mouth with every movement she made. It felt so good that he demanded release in the first few minutes after the beginning of this second round. Hinata, wanting this to get moving on, but at the same time drag it out as long as possible, worked him more thoroughly, licking and caressing the head of his cock as her breasts worked his shaft.

This was endurance for both of them. But eventually, the two of them would lose it, and it would eventually end.

The round arose to its climax as Naruto came for the second time, splattering his load into Hinata's waiting mouth and her face. She gasped and moaned under the wonderful shower, and pulled back; running her hands over her face and sucking her fingers dry of Naruto's load. The wonderful feeling of liquid warmth and the heat of the moment caused her to her rub her thighs together to try and relieve herself in the best way possible. However, Hinata knew it could only be achieved through the young male in front of her, and she smiled down at Naruto.

The yellow haired Jonin was already sitting up, his erection once again standing to its fullest, and a smile on his face. Hinata, seeing the look of want in his eyes, smiled and quickly leaned forward, catching his lips in hers. They embraced, grinding their bodies together as they made-out. Hinata moved herself in so much, that she could feel his erection grazing her stomach, telling her that the time had come to deliver Naruto the greatest massage, and relieve her own stress.

Leaning in more, Hinata forced Naruto back onto the futon with her on top of him, dominating him in their passionate make-out session. It was after a few minutes she pulled away from him and smiled down at him.

"Naruto-kun…I … I never thought that we would be doing this…"

"Neither did I Hinata," Naruto replied, nodding to her. "But I certainly dreamed it…"

Hinata beamed, moving her hips up him, grazing his erection as she straddled his waist, just above him. Fixing her stance, she reached down to adjust his manhood, with a little help from him, and readied herself. The young woman looked upon her man with love and lust, and vice versa. Both of them shared a moment of silence between them, before either of them spoke again.

Naruto nodded. "Go ahead, Hinata! Just sit down right on top of me."

The Hyuuga nodded and, with a deep breath of air, slowly sat herself down. His erection pushed in slowly and, with the greatest of care, she sat down full onto him. Naruto's erection sheathed into her completely, and the girl let out a cry at the slight pain she felt from her very first penetration. Naruto held her as she cried out, and quieted her with a tender kiss, and the gentle caress of his embrace. Hinata moaned as tears built at her eyes, but soon calmed, knowing that it was her Naruto who was holding her, and it was her who was giving him her all.

"Oh… Naruto-kun…"

"Go on, Hinata… it's alright."

"O-Okay…" Hinata replied, and began moving.

The clapping of skin against skin could be heard echoing the room, at a slow, rhythmic pace. Hinata was leaning over Naruto, just to start off, and was driving herself up and down on him, all on her own. It hurt a little at first, but as she adjusted to his size and to a suitable rhythm, began picking up the speed and the strength of her grinding. Naruto allowed her to set the pace, and once he knew she had found her level, began adding his own thrusts into the phrase, meeting her half way.

Hinata moaned and cried out in sheer pleasure as she felt her body pound onto Naruto, and he thrust upwards and into her in kind. Their bodies quivered at this first experienced between their thrusts, and they were just establishing adjustment in the first stages. But as they began to mold themselves together, in body and soul, they soon began experimenting a little more. However, it was Hinata who wanted to prove herself to Naruto, and took the initiative before him.

She adjusted her position on him, placing her hands onto his abs and righting herself, now beginning to bounce up and down on him, rather then her forced movements. She relaxed and opened herself up, her breasts now beginning to bounce with her, giving Naruto a rather wonderful sight of the young woman.

"Oh yes! Naruto! Naruto! Yes! Oooooohhhh! This feels so good!"

"Yes… Hinata-chan! Oh… this is incredible!"

"Oh! Ah! Naruto! Oooohhh…Oooh! So good!"

Minutes passed, and Hinata was continuing her assault between their pelvises. Naruto, exhausted from her previous actions and massage, could no longer keep himself upright on his elbows, resulting to him just being able to lie there and take it. He did, however, give it to her! And how! His shaft was enough to satisfy the girl, and his thrusts just added more to the thrill and passion of this love-making.

It was then, after reeling in their passion and movements, from which they motioned through in their unspoken bond, Hinata knew she couldn't take it anymore. For this was her first time, she never expected her to go on as long as she had hoped, and with Naruto, this was an absolute definite. Grinding herself more onto him, the girl fisted her hands and leant over a bit more, increasing her pace as she neared. The sounds of slurping and smacking of her butt against his hips increasing in tempo and volume meant that they, or she was nearing her first orgasm.

"OOOooooooohhh!!!! OOOooohh! Oooohhhh! N-Naruto! I-I-I'm g-going… to…c-cum! Ooohh!!!"

"Okay! Hinata…ooohhh…cum for me!"

Then, with one final thrust, Hinata let out a cry to the heavens as she came, her fluids splattering onto Naruto's waist and down his shaft as she ground into him. Her body stiffened and trembled as she came, lubricating themselves all the more before collapsing on top of Naruto.

They both panted together, even though Naruto hadn't come yet, and Hinata basked in the hot, sweaty feeling of having her first orgasm with her love interest. Knowing that her first time was filled by the man she had dreamt and admired for all these years, she couldn't ask for anything more.

"N-Naruto-kun… that was… amazing…" she said between breaths.

She swallowed and looked up at him. "I…I love you…"

"I know, Hinata," Naruto said, moving his hand through her silky hair, marveling at the well kept strands. "I love you too…"

"Please… let's… keep going. I won't… give up… yet… till you've… cum!"

"Okay… you asked for it, Hinata…"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Outside the Konoha Hot Springs…**_

"Boy…what a day," a familiar, golden haired kunoichi murmured as she walked up the stairs of Konoha's most renowned of hot springs, dressed in splendid purple and red battle-robs, ninja mesh and a desert cloak slung over her shoulders. Also, the giant, symbolic fan strapped onto her back reflected the familiar face and appearance of one of the highest ranking members of the Kazekage's staff of Sunagakure. As she walked through the double doors of the establishment, she ran a hand across her forehead and exhaled deeply. "Glad I got a free pass to this place. I could use the break from work…"

Temari, upon one of her many visits to Konohagakure on diplomatic duties, had arrived on the grounds of the most luxurious of all saunas and springs. After a long day of work with the Hokage on Chunin Exam arrangements between the two allied nations, she had earned herself a free day here at the spas on Tsunade's generosity. The girl had been longing all day for a trip the spas, and now had the opportunity to relieve herself in it.

She was also looking to have some of her stress relinquished while here. Her oldest brother had been bitching at her about accompanying Shikamaru back to Suna instead of her, with her arguing that he had to contribute more effort to continuing this relationship between the two nations. After much debate, Kankuro eventually complied, and two of the closest people to her were finally out of the village. And now, she was left to bathe in hot, delicious water, literally.

As she handed in the pass to the front desk and informed the staff of her stay requirements, Temari was then led down the main corridor and to her suite. Unpacking whatever luggage she had and dressing into something more comfortable, she then laid herself out onto her bed and relaxed. Her eyes shut and her body facing the ceiling, she let out a sigh of pleasure and gave her brain a quick run down.

"_I'm here, I'm in a bathrobe for the first time in days… and everything is right with the world…" _she thought.

"Well," with a sudden jolt of energy, sat up and smiled. "Time to test out the hot springs!"

* * *

"Oooohh… God! Naruto! OOOooooohhh!!!"

"Hinata! Ooh! Geez! You're so tight! Ooooohhh! I love it!"

"Me too, Naruto-kun! Ooooohhhh!!!"

Naruto and Hinata, after another half-an-hour, were still going at it; pounding each other like there was no tomorrow. Apparently, the two had now taken this thing to a more passionate level, and were testing each others' endurance levels. Even though Hinata had came at least four times now, she was still determined to make Naruto come, and was giving his shaft the workout of a life time.

On her hands and knees, the young Hyuuga heiress was allowing the blonde haired shinobi to pound her in repeatedly, literally giving it to her. Their pelvises slapped together loudly as Naruto leaned over her, both of them moaning, groaning, and crying out passionately together. They were also sweating profoundly, and when whispers of sweet nothings were supposed to be passed between them, was actually turning out to be one hell of a shouting contest. Hinata cried out in sheer pleasure, her arms giving way as Naruto continued to hammer his shaft into her. Her begging of 'harder', 'faster' and 'deeper' did not go unheard and Naruto was inclined to deliver it.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!! OOOooooohhh!!!! Ohh! Yes! Naruto-kun! OOOoooohhh! Yes! I love it!"

"Ooooohhhh!!! Hinata! Ahhh! Oooohhh!! I…I'm… gonna… cum!" Naruto moaned out, pounding into her with greater passion and ferocity.

"Ooooohhhh!!! Yes! Naruto-kun! Please! Come all over me!!!"

It was then, with a loud moan of pleasure, Naruto came. He came inside of her, causing her great pleasure at the feeling of having her pussy filled. The young male then pulled out, and sprayed his load all over Hinata's backside and back. The girl received it, and cried out in amazement at the feeling of finally having Naruto spill his essence through their lovemaking.

Trembling and panting heavily from his release, Naruto leant back and propped his weight onto his arms behind him, and caught his breath.

"Man… why…" he exclaimed, a huge smile forming on his face. "Does it feel… so good? HUH!?"

The young shinobi looked down in great shock when he saw Hinata once again giving him an amazing blow job. The girl moaned as she ravished his member, bobbing her head up and down on him and sucking heavily on his lubricated shaft. The Hyuuga moaned at the wonderful taste, gorging on his very flesh without any shame. She wanted him… badly.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Pwease…moah!" Hinata moaned through her mouth, looking up at her Naruto. "Do it moah, pwease…"

"Ugh…wow! This takes effort," Naruto exclaimed with a grin, going back to the business at hand.

Hinata's hands glowed with her chakra, and she delicately ran them up and down the part of his shaft that was not in her mouth. This got Naruto's blood pumping, and the young man groaned loudly at this immense feeling.

With his energy level back up, he moved in on Hinata, the girl now perching herself underneath as he took his position. Then, without warning, he entered her, loudly and quickly, causing them both to moan out in pleasure. They began again, this time with Hinata on the receiving end of Naruto's renewed assault. The girl shouted and moaned out as the blonde began pounding her, and she grinned between her panting and mewls as her man gave it to her.

"Ooh! Yes! Naruto! This way! Give me more! Ooh! Oh! Oh!!!"

"Hinata! Oooh! Oh! You're so… tight! Ooh!"

"Yes! Naruto! I love it! Your huge cock! It feels so… good!"

"And you pussy… feels so good… too… Hinata!"

"AAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Hinata cried out as she was brought to yet another orgasm, both of them taking this to another whole new level of passion…

* * *

Temari hummed to herself as she made her way down the hall towards the main hot spring area, only to stop when she heard some funny noises coming from the Grand Hokage Suite she just passed. She did a double-take and backed up a little, glancing at and attempting to gaze through the two doors that blocked her from 'supposedly' the most luxurious suite in the entire establishment.

As the sounds continued on, the girl raised an eyebrow and reached for the door-handle. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She then rubbed her chin and thought.

"_If I don't find out, I'll never know…" _she reasoned, shrugging. _"Besides, who the hell is using the 'Hokage Suite' when I had just spoken to Tsunade several minutes ago?"_

Pulling out a kunai, the girl quickly worked at the lock and, once it clicked, she opened the door and entered, before locking it behind her as if she had never tampered with it. Once that was settled, she then entered the midst of the suite, and was as bedazzled as the group that first entered this realm. She looked around, admiring the architecture, but most importantly, focusing on the sounds she heard coming from inside here.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called.

Nothing, accept the sounds, which were beginning to sound clearer the more she entered.

"Hmm…" she huffed, hands on her hips. _"Someone must have snuck in…"_ Drawing her kunai once again, the robe wearing girl then began exploring a bit more, following the sounds that led her down towards one of the wings of the suite on the outside walkway.

Making it to what she recognized as a private massage area, hunched an eyebrow and entered. At this point, the strange, once inaudible sounds, had now increased in volume and were now clearer than ever, and it was only when she looked inside the very room did she discover the source of the sounds she was following.

It was at this realization, and the very sight of the source that made her recoil with a flushed face and a gasp.

"Oh…Kami…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	7. Desert Flower

**Naruto**

_**Steam and Sweat**_

_Desert Flower_

Of all the things she had walked in on in her entire life. Of course, finding out that Kankuro was using her makeup kit in his face painting, Gaara reading porn in his office, or Shikamaru sleeping while standing up, this was one of the strangest and most shocking. Well… Gaara reading from Jiraiya's famed Icha Icha novels was quite a feat indeed, but this sight replaced the last one easily.

Needless to say she was embarrassed beyond belief, and her face flushed red when she recognized the distinct outline of Gaara's best friend Naruto Uzumaki getting it on with what deduced from the sounds was Hinata Hyuuga. She shook her head in disbelief, and blinked her eyes a few times to readjust her sights to see if she wasn't hallucinating. But of course, her senses did not lie to her, and now she was for certain that it was the familiar pair.

"_I don't believe this…"_ Temari thought, while continuing to watch silently from the sidelines. _"Never knew the girl had it in her. Way to go!"_

From her station at the doorway, she watched the silhouettes move in timeless fashion, the cries of pleasure resonating off of the walls and presenting Temari with the sweet sound of love. She became rather entranced by the sight, and was shocked when she saw them switch positions again, this time Naruto laying the girl out on the futon and bringing her leg up on over his shoulder, allowing him to get a better angle.

Temari was not one to flinch in combat or recoil in shock, but the sight of this sudden change made her 'eep' as well as tilt her head in curiosity.

"_Whoa… she's really flexible… OH MY GOD…"_ she slapped both her hands over her eyes to block out the view, but quickly gave in and tried to peak through, watching as Hinata began grinding into the boy, now being the more dominant one. _"That… looks fun…"_

"Doesn't it…" another voice exclaimed from behind her, causing Temari to freeze up. Her shriek was muffled by a hand grabbing her from over her shoulder, and without much of a struggle, she was pulled out.

Pushed up against the wall, Temari came face to face with Ino, the pale blond hushing her up.

"Don't disturb the work of art," the blue eyed kunoichi said. Temari was a bit taken aback, her face still red as a tomato.

"Art? What are you…? That's not art!" Temari hissed, thumb-gesturing back into the room, where the wonderful music was still pouring out. They could literally hear it coming off of the wall. "That's indecency. I'm sure if any of you girls saw that, you would be, not only embarrassed, but disgusted!"

"Yeah… sure… whatever you say…" Ino exclaimed, while attempting to peer back into the room. Temari scowled at the Konoha shinobi pinning her against the wall.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I'm serious," Ino replied, licking her lips in delight.

"How can you? If I remember correctly, after seeing… let alone hearing about this, you and Sakura would practically round up a posse and hunt him down!"

"Well, I'm always willing to share with a lot of other girls…" Ino said with a shrug.

Temari looked at the girl, bewildered. After a moment or so, she managed to shake the shock off, and glared at the blond.

"Don't tell me… you've already…"

"Yup! Already ridden the Naruto train… and I loved it!"

"O-kay…"

"He was like a roller-coaster…"

"Okay… you can stop now…"

"I mean… I thought Sasuke was good from what his girlfriend has told me. But Naruto…wow! He's got stamina, can go on for much… _**much**_ longer, is not a stranger to foreplay, and if he went on for just a few seconds longer, I would have snapped my back in two with my orgasm!"

"Would you… please…?"

"What? Come on. I can brag, can't I? It's in my best interest's… not to mention his. Oh… and you can't imagine the size of him. He makes Kisame's sword look like a toothpick…"

"Too much information!" Temari pushed the girl off of her and glared through a red face. Ino giggled.

"I mean… he just _sucks_ my chakra out of me, if you know what I mean…"

"Shhh…" Temari hushed the girl up and turned her back on the blond. Arms folded, she just went to staring at the wall instead. Out of all the Konohagakure kunoichi, Ino talked… a lot. She made all past Hokage's speeches insignificant compared to the babble of words that flew out of her mouth. As much as the Sand kunoichi didn't want to hear from Ino, she could help it. What made Ino's words more dangerous was her persistence.

"You know what he can do? Mouth… _**and**_ hands… at the _same time_…"

Temari was turning redder and redder the more Ino drawled on in details and some of the things that followed after those words she'd never even heard of nor imagined. Ino seemed strangely pleased with herself, and uncharacteristically happy…

"…just imagine a rock… a really hard, long, pulsating rock… you know, surprisingly heavy… leathery as well… I wouldn't mind if he was a bit rougher with me with _**it**_… you know. Being bent over in _that_ way… felt _**so**_ amazing, as he pounded into me…"

"We're getting off topic…" Temari growled, turning around back to stare hotly at her. She looked pretty ridiculous now with how embarrassed she was. "You Konoha ninja, do you have any shame whatsoever?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ino said, still smiling.

"Well… for one, Shikamaru told me you walk around your apartment naked when you're home alone," Temari began, and began holding up one finger for every Konoha ninja she could think of from their generation. "Let's see… who else…ah! Jiraiya-sama is openly perverted, that purple haired, snake woman doesn't wear anything under her fishnet top… you can practically see everything, your Hokage has discovered a way to get drunk off of water, Neji is a peeping tom in another life, Shikamaru doesn't shower for months on end, that dog fellow of yours sniffs other ninja's butts on occasion, and last I heard, your orange haired teammate shared his toothbrush with Shikamaru for the better part of the decade…"

"Oh yeah…" Ino laughed at that memory. "When Asuma pointed that out to them… I couldn't stop laughing for hours…"

"Not to mention a lot of you girls are into some really weird stuff…"

"I see…" Ino replied, nodding her head. It was then the two of them became completely aware of the silence around them, and that something was a little off.

Blinking, the pair looked around the doorway and listened in good. It was then they came to the realization that Naruto and Hinata must be done already, and it made the two of them jumpy. Not with well-suppressed excitement and arousal, but also in fear of being caught. Had Naruto heard them, or were they still whispers on the wind and the unpredictable blond ninja hadn't heard them? The two girls were hoping it was the latter.

"Well! Sounds like he's done!" Ino exclaimed and pushed Temari aside. "Get in line girly! I'm going in for round two!"

"Like hell you are!" Temari yelled, grabbing the girl by the arm and, using her well-practiced yet seldom seen taijutsu, tossed Ino into the bushes. The girl only managed to let out a little squeak before she disappeared into the brush.

Dusting herself down and trying to act all casual like, Temari leaned up against the wall and waited for Naruto to come around. Sure enough, he did, leaving a trail of words that the Sunagakure kunoichi was able to catch as he exited the massage room.

"I'll see you later okay, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, as he apparently, limped out of the room.

"Okay…N-Naruto-kun…" came the girl's rather exhausted reply.

When Naruto leant up against the door frame, he looked an the 'invisible' watch on his wrist and sighed.

"Oh right… I left my watch with my stuff…let's see… I make that over an hour… at least close to two…" Naruto groaned and stretched out. "Man I'm good…"

Temari, now more then eager to follow through with her dirty thoughts then ever, let out a sigh and sprang into action. Swinging around the corner, she grabbed the younger male by the ear and began dragging him along. The whisker-marked young adult began a string of complaints leading to the hot springs.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"Shut up and come with me, blondie!"

"OW! Not the good lobe! I need that for hearing!"

"Just concentrate on getting that leg fixed up by your fox friend, Naruto-kun! I don't want a three star cabin on my trip; I want a six star ride! You hear?"

"I wish I could! OW! OW!"

The moment Temari had dragged Naruto out of sight of the massage room area, Ino's head popped out of the bushes, followed by the rest of her. Brushing the twigs out of her hair and the dirt off of her top, she huffed and glared after the Desert Ninja and her man-candy.

"That was a little rude," the girl mumbled. _"What… like she doesn't have any problems of her own?"_

Shaking her head, the girl eventually managed to tear herself away from her mental rant, and entered the massage area. Peering inside at first, the girl then made her way over to where Hinata was visibly lying on the other side of the curtains, her nude silhouette clearly visible in the dim light. Without asking, Ino intruded on the very space the pair were using just a few minutes ago, and looked down.

She saw a visibly pleasured girl lying flat out on the comforter. Not even bothered by the blond poking her head in, the Hyuuga was smiling blissfully up towards the ceiling, sweat dripping down her body, which looked like it had been dipped in oil, and kiss marks visible here and there on her body. One particular one on her neck got Ino's attention, and she gently rubbed the still visible one on the base of her neck.

The member of Team Asuma giggled and scooted into the area and sat down beside Hinata, who acknowledged the girl's entry with a polite nod.

"Ino-chan…"

"Hey girlfriend," Ino laughed, looking the girl up and down. "Naruto really did a number on you, huh?"

"He was wonderful…" she exclaimed.

"Oh I know that," the blue eyed girl replied and stretched her bed out. Slumping down beside her friend, Ino smiled at her, noticing not only the physical aspects in the girl, but also the change she had undergone in her mind. "So… got a story you want to tell me? Come on then Hinata, oh… and don't spare _any_ details. I want to compare notes!"

"Okay…Ino-chan…"

* * *

_**The hotsprings…**_

Tenten was comfortably sitting in the hotsprings, humming to herself as she bathed in the warmth of the water and the atmosphere. Of course, the sweet scent was just exquisite, and she felt so at ease, making a mental note to go to the hotsprings more often. However, at the moment her head was just as cloudy as her surroundings, and couldn't be bothered thinking that much.

She sighed as she sunk in deeper, a folded up washcloth on top of her head, in an almost Uzumaki like fashion.

"Ahhhh… I'm in heaven…"

"_The only thing that will make this night complete is if I got some Naruto-time…"_

She curled up a little under the water and looked up through the steam, towards the night sky high above.

"From what Sakura said… she had the time of her life. (Sigh) Well… I can cross off Naruto's first time of the night, off of my list… but I guess I can try for a forth or third…let him get some more practice in before I give it a try…" Her predictions of the night so far have been pretty much accurate in her head, although she didn't know about a couple of other factors, and events that have also transpired. Number one, Ino had managed to bag him as second, with Hinata coming in as third. The Second thing was to be identified a second later.

"T-Temari! Wait! WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" _**SPLASH!**_

"_Speak of the devil, here he…TEMARI!"_ Tenten's eyes widened when she realized who the boy yelled out before he was hurled into the hot spring and wheeled around. Clambering towards the divider fence of the section of the baths on the other side, peered in to see what was going on.

When she gazed in through a hole made in the side of the bamboo poles making up the fence, she was able to clearly make out two figures now entering the immediate area. The first one who was thrown in was Naruto, whose towel was now floating on top of the water, and his head was making an excellent impression of a waterlogged coconut with yellow leaves sticking out of it. The second figure standing on the edge of the hot bath was Temari, now in the process of untying her hair and throwing off her kimono.

The young woman didn't waste any time throwing off her clothes, and when she was down to nothing, both Naruto and Tenten got a good look at the blonds' voluptuous body. The reaction was immediate.

Surprisingly, both of them were propelled back by an explosive nosebleed, yet Temari was unaware of the other set of eyes watching her.

Depositing her clothes at the side of the pool, Temari flung her hair back so it didn't obscure her vision and calmly stepped in. Smiling and humming, she waded out of the shallows towards the deeper end where she had thrown Naruto, and who was now bobbing about on the surface seeing red.

"Come on you… playing dead doesn't work on shinobi," Temari exclaimed, her body now fully in the water. Gently, she grabbed the teen by the shoulders and pulled him to her so that his face nuzzled her chest. Unfortunately as she hugged him to her, his head leant back, and she blinked in surprise at the animated-dazed look he still wore and the blood still trickling from his nose. Her expression became one of annoyance. "Okay… maybe it works for you, but not for me."

Smirking, the girl picked the boy's head up and brought it back up to hers. Gazing deeply into his blank eyes, she then leaned in and kissed him, rather passionately.

The electric shock that zipped through the boy's body from his lips was enough to wake him from his semi-conscious revere, and everything blinked back into focus.

His yell was muffled at first, before the two of them detached and he scurried back a bit, bumbling about in the water rather stupidly at waist deep.

"G-Geez! Ahh! Temari!" the young adult groaned, shaking his head and wiping his face down, cleaning the blood from his upper lip. "What the heck…"

"W-What?" Temari asked, blinking in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No! No! Not at all," the young Jonin replied, rubbing the back of his head and groaning. "Although… it was a bit of shock…"

"Heh… sorry about that," Temari replied, looking back down at the water, smiling again and pressing her two trigger fingers together in a very Hinata like way. "I haven't been with any man long enough for kissing theories and stuff to become common knowledge. But I guess I shouldn't have done that so soon…"

"Well… I mean… it may have been a bit weird, Temari. It wasn't as much of a shock as in, receiving it from you personally, but I just didn't expect to get a striptease from my best friend's sister and right after that, receive a full on kiss on the mouth, and expect to live this long from step 1 to step 2. Not to mention we're just good friends… not really girlfriend and boyfriend… really…" Naruto jabbered. It was then, a particular part of what he had said suddenly came floating into his mind and he froze. To him, the temperature of the spring seemed to plummet and turn ice cold, replaced by the feeling of tons of pressure and sand. The boy grabbed the side of his head, looking away, pale faced. "Oh fuck… Gaara is going to kill me when he finds out!"

"I wouldn't worry about him too much, Naruto," Temari exclaimed, the boy looking back up at her. "Being Kazekage and all, he's too busy to really worry about my life and what I do with it. He may care for me a lot, but he trusts the decisions I make… and will only intervene with my life if I am in danger." Temari rubbed her cheek, smiling at him affectionately. "He's changed a lot… becoming more like you I should say…"

"R-Really?" Naruto replied, clearing his throat. "Heh… now that's really something else…"

An awkward silence passed between the two for a minute or so. The time gaze Tenten ample opportunity to clamber back up to her position on the fence, tissue stuffed up her nose, and was able to lock back onto her live show. Keeping as quite as possible she began to watch the events unfold before her, and made notes on how Naruto worked.

"So uhh… Naruto-kun…umm…" Temari started up again, the kunoichi now slowly wading towards the boy, a blush on her face. "C-Can we do it?"

"Wait! Wait! Wait a second," Naruto replied quickly, also stepping forward and holding his hands out. "Let me… let me just clear my head a little bit here. I've had a really long night so far…"

"So I've heard…" the girl smirked. "Ino said you were like a roller coaster…"

"Really? Well… I would like to think I was more like a machine… what with all the driving and stuff, but okay…" rubbing his forehead, the blond smiled up at her. "I know I'm going to get beaten up in the foreseeable future…"

"Well… by Sakura maybe, but by Ino… not a chance," Temari exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"She said she could afford sharing you with one or two partners…"

"Oh… that's right," Naruto exclaimed, laughing as he looked up towards the sky. "It's all coming back to me. Man… Hinata really made me forget about a lot of things back there…"

Naruto had a bit of a chuckle at that, whereas Temari shifted about in the water, a little bit in discomfort and a little bit embarrassed. She had never really been in a mixed bath before, since Sunagakure didn't have a hot spring of its own, and she had never been with a guy like this in her life. Dating didn't play much of a role in her book, where she had only ever had one partner. She never really considered Shikamaru to be a boyfriend; just a close companion.

But this was Naruto, a ninja she had known since the Chunin Exams all those years ago. When they first met, he was a nobody, a person that no one wanted to associate with, not even her. But then, he showed the whole world of his true strength and potential when he escalated himself to become one of the most feared and respected ninja in all the lands. To everyone, he was a true friend and hero.

However, the time she fully acknowledged the blond for who he was, was when he saved her brother from the grasp of the tailed-beast haunting his nightmares, years before he had gained the respect of the village and its people. Naruto pulled Gaara out of the darkness, and in the process showed everyone a sight people rarely saw until today; a caring, kind, yet physically powerful man. Perhaps it was his inner strength to actually throw his life on the line for others did Temari really began to feel drawn to him, though she never outwardly showed it.

"She really loves you, doesn't she," Temari spoke softly, looking at the blond. "Hinata…?"

"Yeah… she does…" Naruto said with a smile, both of them plopping down deeper into the springs. "I love her very much too…"

"I may not show it that much… but… I care about you a lot as well, Naruto," Temari stated, looking the boy dead in the eyes when she said that. "Everything you have done for my brother, my family… ugh… I don't know… I just feel… I just feel I didn't give you the praise, or give you the thanks, or anything like that, you really deserved."

Naruto blinked.

"I mean… you saved my brother's life more then once, and you saved your own village from the most powerful ninjas in history; not just Akatsuki's leader Pein, but also Madara's ghost! You risked your own life… for everyone else's, even though you didn't even know a lot of them…and…" Temari scrunched her face up in deep thought, trying to come up with the right words, but failing all the same. She knew she sounded really stupid, and everything that came out of her mouth was a mess. "Uhh! I'm not making any sense."

"Heh. You've never done this before have you?" Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to express my feelings here!" Temari shouted back. "If you know me as well as my brother, then you know I'm no good at these kinds of things!"

"So all that 'letting it out' sort of junk isn't your way of doing things, eh," Naruto placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head at her, grinning. "You really are Gaara's sister…"

"Ngh…" Temari looked away, blushing and feeling a little ashamed at her for showing weakness like that. "I…I'm sorry… it's just…it's hard for me to say these things… especially to you…"

"Why?" Naruto asked, now wading forward a bit, so much so that he was about a meter in front of her. "It's me; I can listen _and_ I can understand."

Temari now a little timid under the young man's gaze backed up a little, but then she ran into something behind her, and 'it' wrapped his arms around her. Caught off guard and surprised, she felt herself being pulled into Naruto's lap, who had shockingly managed to get behind her when he was standing in front of her a split second ago.

"We've got time… and we can use it to talk…" Naruto said softly, whispering into her ear. "Perhaps catch up on the things we've missed or the things that have happened to us recently…"

"NO! Do her! DO HER! Knock her senseless!" Tenten whispered on her side of her wall, not only seeing everything that was going on, but hearing everything as well.

Temari blushed heavily as she felt the boy's hands caress her sides and stroke her stomach, already getting very intimate with his actions. She shuffled on his lap nervously, but some unknown voice in her head was telling her to plant her ass where it was and stay there. She was a bit concerned that she was now developing an inner-self of her own.

"_Man…this is getting… weird…I mean… it feels strange but… in a good way…"_ She looked back at him, and met the grin he so often used. The blush on her cheeks rose at the sight of his handsome face so close to hers. _"Boy. I guess this is why he's got all these girls going after him now. He's so dashing…"_

She reached up and tucked some hair behind his ear, mustering up enough courage to let down her defensive walls, and open herself up to the blond.

"Maybe we can talk… while we can…" Temari blushed heavily as she shrugged. "You know."

"Are you really sure?" Naruto asked. "I can't promise you much…"

"We're ninja, I can understand that," Temari exclaimed. "But I…I care about you a lot. I just want to get to know you more intimately…to get closer to the man who saved my family…"

Naruto smiled. _"That's anther way of saying __**I love you**__…"_

"Okay… Temari-chan," the boy replied and began massaging the girl. His hands ran up her back, caressing her smooth, tanned skin, and moving to her shoulders. With a tender grasp, he began kneading her flesh, finding out the knots and ridding them. The golden haired girl sighed as she felt the young boy give her back a good work over, and leaned into him to feel more of his touch, to feel more of him.

Since she got to this hot spring resort, the time she would spend with Naruto, would prove to be the most relaxing and exhilarating experience of her life, with what was to follow to be the most memorable.

The girl felt herself turn to jelly in the boy's hands, and she allowed the young mans hands and fingers trail over her skin freely. Naruto explored her from her shoulders, to the base of her neck, down her upper-back, then to her lower back. He massaged her almost like he did to Hinata, paying worship to the kunoichi who had become not only a friend, but a dear friend.

As he moved his hands to her sides to caress her there, he pulled her to him, leaning into her as well, and placed his chin on the groove between her shoulder and neck. He inhaled her scent, and moaned, leaning in closer and breathing against the back of her neck and behind her ear. Temari moaned lowly as well, matching his moan, which only increased as he began massaging her more thoroughly, up and down the sides of her waist.

"You smell like a desert rose, Temari," Naruto whispered, and blew against the back of her ear. "You are truly magnificent…"

"I…I didn't mean it…" Temari replied, her face flushing red as she tried to look behind her. "Y-You're just l-lying…"

"I never lie about anyone," Naruto said, smiling. He nibbled on her ear. "You're so beautiful…"

Temari couldn't reply to this, when Naruto suddenly began caressing her under the water, up and down, in between her thighs, close to her entrance. She moaned loudly and tried to move, but Naruto kept her where she was, and as he massaged her inner thigh with his left hand, moved his right hand up her stomach, to her chest, and cupped her breast. He groaned into her ear and leaned his head into hers, rubbing his cheek against her.

He continued to massage her right breast, applying different pressures and hand movements, before taking her nipple between his fingers and while continuing to massage her breast, massaged it too. After focusing enough attention of that breast, he then moved to the other, cupping it just as he did the other and massaging it too, all the while continuing to rub her inner thighs. Naruto didn't move to Temari's sacred spot, and lingered outside of it, with the combination of his massage treatment driving her crazy.

"_Oh…OH GOD! I…I think I'm going to come…a-and he hasn't even touched me there yet!"_ she screamed in her head. "OOooohh! Naruto-kun! P-Please… touch me more…"

Naruto chuckled and leaned in more, massaging her breasts more thoroughly, and kissing her cheek lightly. "Okay then… if you insist…Temari-chan." At that moment, he moved his hand in, and Temari's body jerked upwards and she let out a tremendous moan as the blond began to massage the outer side of her pussy. His fingers worked wondrous in two different places, pinching and rubbing her nipples, to now rubbing her lower-lips thoroughly.

"OOoohh! OOOOOOooohh! KAMI! OOooh!" Temari groaned, reaching back with a shaky hand and wrapping around the back of Naruto's head. She pulled him closer, sweat now pouring down her face. "OOoohhh! N-Naruto-kun!" When the blond faced her, she moved in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining.

In their intricate dance of tongues and their artistic display of kissing, the young Jonin then unexpectedly pushed his fingers into her pussy, rubbing her inner-walls tirelessly and thoroughly. Temari's eyes widened and she moaned out, Naruto smiling at her as she bucked her hips wildly, with the blond keeping her in place.

"N-Naruto! N-NOoooo! W-Water is g-getting in! OOOooohhh!" Naruto grinned and nuzzled the groove under her jaw line, kissing her tenderly, and inserting a third finger into her pussy to join the other two. He rubbed and thrust into her, a combination of different hand movements, pleasuring her in ways she couldn't imagine.

"Well… how does it feel?" Naruto whispered.

"OOooohh! Ooohhh! It…It feels so…so GOOOOOD!" she cried out, now beginning to buck against him. "K-Keep… rubbing…OOoohh!"

"As you wish," Naruto exclaimed, licking the base of her neck and beginning to suckle on it.

His rubbing of her lower entrance sent bolts of pleasure up her body, and with the heat of the water and his fingers filling her up, she experienced sensations she had never experienced before. Naruto's other hand moved from massing her breasts, to rubbing her stomach, as she seemingly humped against his hand, and unintentionally ground her back into his chest.

Of course, all of these movements became unintended on her part, when her back suddenly arched against the spiky haired Jonin, and she fisted her hand in the back of his head, balling in his hair. Her chest thrust out, her legs crossed, and her toes curled.

"Oooh! OOOOOOOHHH! KAMI! I-I'M CUMMMIIIIIIIIIIING!" Temari cried out, letting out all the tension down there, her pussy squeezing against her fingers and her juices releasing to mix in with the spring. Naruto turned her head to him, and captured her gapping mouth in a passionate kiss, quieting her. The two of them moaned against each other as Temari rode out her orgasm, her thrashing body stirring up the water. The passion ended a minute later, and Temari was left lying panting against the blond, a big smile on her face, and her cheeks red hot.

Tenten was just as a loss for words as Temari was, and was leaning against the fence in her nude, her own face red, and sweat running down her body. Her hand was rubbing her G-spot between crossed legs, the girl obviously turned on by the sight.

"_My God… Naruto… he's so good! That was __**so**__ amazing!"_ Tenten moaned, continuing to rub herself into bliss. _"T-This… isn't… enough! I… want… __**need**__… him!"_

"Oh…God…t-that was… amazing…" Temari whispered, smiling up at Naruto as he brushed her sweaty bangs away from her face, and caressing her cheek. "I…I've never… came that hard before…"

"Experimenting?" Naruto asked. The girl shrugged and looked away.

"I'm not telling you that," she replied softly, while grinning mischievously. "What about you?"

"Touché…" the young Jonin replied, and moved her out a little. "Care to return the favor?"

Temari smirked at him over her shoulder. "You bet your hot ass I will, stud…"

The two quickly changed positions. On the side of the springs, Naruto sat, and Temari was on her knees in the hot water, face to face with his wonder stick. Sensibly enough, the girl was shocked. From how Ino described it to her, she knew she must have been exaggerating. However, when you were as close to a man's crotch as she was, the girl couldn't help but gawk and start making more comparisons.

She judged not only with her hands, but with her eyes, blinking in shock as her face became flushed.

"Wow… i-it's huge…"

"There's not an S&M boutique store in any of the nations that sell products that can match my size," Naruto joked.

"No kidding," Temari replied, licking her lips as she rubbed and got a feel of his manhood. His dick was solid meat alright, and her cheeks flushed even more at the thoughts of where this was going to go afterwards. She smirked up at him. "So let's begin…"

Of course, she had already gotten a taste of his foreplay, and decided to return the favor by getting to the main event. She began massaging his manhood, her curled hand around the base of his shaft beginning to move up and down his shaft firmly, yet loose enough to create an excellent response. After massaging it in this manner for a minute or so, she then took it up a notch and began licking him thoroughly, first starting on the underside, and before long, moving around to cover his entire shaft. At the same time, she slowly rubbed him in time with her hand thrusts.

Naruto smiled, and adjusted a little on the spot so that Temari could get to more of him. "Oh yeah… you're so good with your tongue, Temari-chan…"

The girl grinned, moving away, and still rubbing. "Try to enjoy it as much as possible, Naruto-kun." Lunging in, she then engulfed his head in her mouth. Letting her mind's imagination wonder, she began blowing his shaft hard. Sucking with each ascent and rubbing her tongue along the skin on the descent, she sucked him off good. Like a lollipop, she savored each suck, and gave Naruto the experience of a lifetime. With her free hand, she reached up and massaged his balls briefly, and also worked on the lower shaft which she was unable to reach with her mouth.

The blond winced as pleasure flooded up his body from his dick in tingles, and he shook on the spot. For several minutes Temari worked on him like this, taking her time just as he did with her to give him as much pleasure as possible. He gritted his teeth and moaned, throwing his head back. A particularly long suck on one of her head-bobs had him groan out loudly.

"OOOoooohhh! You're really good at this!" Naruto looked back down through one eye, the other one clenched shut.

Temari giggled. "You're twitching… how cute…" She engulfed his head again, descending low in a partial deep throat and rubbing the base of his dick, and then moved on with slow head bobs after that. She repeated the process again and again, with Naruto's hands now fisting whatever there was. With no sheets or towels around, he just gripped the stone floor beneath him.

"AAaarrgh! I…I don't think… you can handle it!" Naruto clenched his teeth; sweat pouring down as he felt his lower muscles of restraint reach their limit. Temari noticed his expression and smiled, covering his dick as she finished him off with a good suck and massage.

A loud moan followed from the boy as he came, his essence spraying into her mouth and cock pulsating in her mouth with each spurt. The girl swallowed the first half, and detached from his member to receive the rest of it on her face. She giggled in appreciation as she was splattered in the face, and moved out a bit as he rode out his brief yet powerful orgasm. When he was done, Temari swooped in to clean up the mess, licking up whatever was around his cock and stomach.

Naruto let out a sigh and smiled down at the Sunagakure kunoichi. "You really know what you're doing…"

"It may be my first time… but I have a general idea of things," Temari replied, kissing the tip of his shaft affectionately, which was still amazingly stiff. It twitched when she moved her head away, making her blink. "My… you're full of energy…"

"Hmm… next move?" Naruto queried, raising an eyebrow.

Temari smirked at him. "Fuck me…"

Wasting no time, the two of them got out of springs. Laying towels out to cushion the hard floor, Naruto laid himself, and watched and waited as Temari straddled him at the waist. A little bit nervous at the blonde's size compared to her, she uneasily took his dick and positioned its head at her entrance. She trembled a bit, sweating and blushing, as she tried to adjust.

Naruto blinked, a bit concerned for his partner and her discomfort. "A-Are you okay?"

"D-Don't worry," Temari replied, smiling at him. "Just getting a feel of it first…"

The blond nodded in response, and waited. He didn't have to wait for long, as Temari slowly descended; getting adjusted to his size as she manually sheathed it into her. When she had descended all the way down on it, she began to move slowly, moaning lowly as she bounced up and down on him. Her movements were voluntarily slow, as she moved up and down on his shaft to set herself an even pace for her warm up.

Her groans muffled Tenten's, who was still hiding, and masturbating to the sight of them. The shuriken user muffled her moans by forcefully pressing her lips together as she fingered herself, now getting even more into the action, her pleasure increasing to the point of overflowing, as she watched the pair rut it out.

"_Oh… Kami…Naruto… I want him… so badly…"_

Placing her hands on the boy's thighs, Temari helped herself along, her reasonably sized breasts bouncing with each upward and downward movement. The girls eyes shut as she started to increase the strength of her descents, Naruto watching her in awe as she moved completely on her own.

He was amazed at her in different ways. Temari was such an amazing woman to her. She was passionate about her duty, strong spirited, physically empowering, and was also physically strong. Naruto looked at her no differently now, from how she was depicted when she was fully clothed and on assignment. She was a sight to behold, and was still powerful, both in heart and mind. The boy was watching her blossom even more as these moments passed them, his desert flower, as they made love, slowly, but surely.

"Does… that… feel… good? OOooh! Oh! Ooh!" Temari moaned with each of her thrusts, one hand reaching up and caressing one of her breasts, while still bouncing up and down on him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"It does…" he said, sitting up. Ceasing her movements for a moment, the boy switched positions with her, leaning her back against the towels and beneath him. He adjusted positions as he spread her legs. "Here… let me return the favor… Temari-chan."

"Hey…I was just getting warmed up…OOOOOOoooooohhhh!" Temari gasped, her sentence cut off when Naruto suddenly drove his hard, cleaving cock into her pussy. He pushed it in slowly, being a bit more forceful, but not so much to intent or cause any harm. The blond smiled as he leaned over her, hand supporting her on her backside, which he rubbed affectionately.

Seconds later, Naruto began driving in and out of her. His hips worked their magic, as he supported her just above the ground, and began moving with the young woman. The girl moaned loudly as she felt the young man's shaft pulse deep within her, and his hips driving it into her in firm, hard thrusts.

The two of them moved with the time, Naruto moving into her, and Temari trying to move against him to find more purchase in his hips. She moaned loudly, almost crying out with each of his well placed thrusts, her breasts bouncing due to the strength of each of his drives. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to silence herself, hoping to not attract too much attention. However, she was unable to do so, and began withering on the ground, her head thrashing about as she cried out in pleasure.

As Naruto pumped against her, his cock burying deep inside of her with each thrust, the boy leaned over. Relinquishing his hands from her bottom, he leaned down and kissed her passionately, the two of them entering each other's mouths, their tongues dancing. Moans filled the surrounding, steam filled air as they continued, completely enveloped in one another's pleasure.

The experience then prompted them to change positions every so often, and in the next hour, the two of them got pretty creative.

Naruto was able to move behind her, taking her right leg and swinging it up and over his left shoulder. Without even missing a bit, and stopping in his detour to kiss and lick her leg, the young man then turned her about, and lying behind her on their side, intertwining his left leg with her own, and propping her right leg in the groove of his elbow, began thrusting into her on their side with the same strength and intensity as before. Temari was thrilled at the new sensations spilling into her, and moaned even louder through clenched eyes and an agape mouth as Naruto pounded into her. The sounds of their pelvises slapping together continued to echo out with their moans and groans.

"Oh! Kami! Oh! Ooh! OOOh! Oh! NA-RU-TO! YES! Oooh! YES!" Temari cried out, leaning into him more as his free hand came around and began massaging her breasts. The boy smiled and began nibbling on her ear and neck, his hot breath inflaming her skin.

"God! Te-ma-ri! You…feel…so…good!" Naruto whispered to her. "Oh! Yeah…Unn! Kami…"

Moving again, Naruto turned so that he was on his back, and Temari was sitting a top of him. Spreading her legs to straddle his lap better, Temari was easily able to get a better angle on him, and better access of her hips against his. The girl cried out as she forced herself down on him with his help. With his hands on her hips, the blond Jonin smirked and began thrusting up into the kunoichi, meeting her half way as she began bouncing on him again. Just as hard and passionate as before, the two of them drove into each other, their hips slapping against the other in perfect symphony. The harmony was made of their moans, groans and cries of pleasure, and accompanied by the beat of their bodies moving into one another.

"Ooh! Oh! OH! OOOH! OH! KA-MI! I'M! GONNA! CUM! NARUTO! I'M…"

"Cum… for… me… Temari-chan!" Naruto groaned, thrusting into her faster.

Temari was in a state of pure bliss, as she felt Naruto's cock filling every inch of her pussy, and his hands working their own magic. The stamina he displayed was inhuman, and she was thrilled. Never had she felt so good, and with her next climax fast approaching, she began getting more into it. Infusing her bounces with grinding, she was intent on getting her next orgasm.

Grinding into his hips, the girl placed her hands on his legs and gritted her teeth.

"NARUTO! OOH! OOOH! OOOOOHHH! NAAARUTOOO!" Temari cried out. "I-I'M…GONNA…CUM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream of ecstasy filled the air, and Temari exploded. Her pussy clenched around Naruto's cock as she ground into him one last time, arching her head back and eyes literally turning blank. Her vision blurred as she hit the pinnacle of her orgasm, and she soaked her stomach and Naruto's with her juices as she came full force. Sweat flew as she flung her head back, and once she descended from her several seconds of blissful flight, collapsed on top of her partner.

Tenten saw this, and was more then turned on right now.

Trying to keep herself hidden, she forced herself not to come. However, she was so worked up; she could blow at any second, and was biting into her finger to stop herself from cumming. Her other hand that had just seconds ago working over her pussy, stopped moving altogether, as she remained crouched by the fence, looking on through the peep hole.

"_Kami… that was so __**hot**__! Oooohh…"_

Still inside of her as she fell back onto him, Naruto smiled, and wrapped his arms securely around Temari, feeling the pulse of her heart beat under his hands, her breathing as her chest rose and fell, and felt the sweat pour down her.

Naruto was right; she truly was amazing.

As her womanhood twitched around his manhood, which was still buried deep inside her drenched entrance, he whispered sweet nothings to her as her head lay near his.

He nuzzled her, and caressed her, just as lovers would, and gave her a playful nip on the ear.

"Not done yet… are you?"

Temari, catching her breath, grinned and looked up at him.

"I'm not… giving up… until you've… come!" the girl stated, chest heaving, as she mustered up the strength Naruto had many times before her. He couldn't help but mirror her grin.

"Well… let's hope nobody heard that scream of yours so we won't have to stop half-way …"

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

Ino and Hinata, who were in the midst of talking, had fallen silent when they heard a powerful cry of passion echo through the walls of their room, and were looking towards the ceiling with wide eyes. They blinked a couple of times, those being the only sounds to follow after the unexpected outcry.

Sakura had also picked it up, having been sitting in the spa room in full relaxation mode, and was suddenly hit full on by the scream flooding in through the open windows.

All three girls blinked at the same time, in spite of being hundreds of meters a part and in separate rooms of the resort, and they all took in a deep breaths of air to compose their racing hearts.

"Whoa…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**__****_I'm back baby!_** For anyone who thinks I've given up on this, I haven't! This is the start of a new beginning for me! However, don't expect really much updates from me on this for too long. I've got uni and all this other work to worry about, not to mention a lot of my own comic work I'm hoping to publish. Working on a website is hard, as well as whole new ideas. However, I just had to update this one, I ain't leavin it in the dark.

Pardon me if my writing is a tad rusty, I'm having keyboard troubles. Anyway, hope you're looking forward to my next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one. Oh yeah, I've got some work up on deviant art if anyone is interested, under the same penname as my FF account. If you want to check out some of the new Naruto pairing works I'm working on, check em out: .com/art/Naruto-and-Kin-168656418?q=&qo=


End file.
